Immortal Habit
by Shuken no Ryu
Summary: *Semi-Revised* Five years after the Eve Wars someone else decides they want to take over the world but this time they have magic on their side. Who's going to stop them this time?
1. Prologue I: News

Author Notes: I'm sorry this taking so long people but the revising of this story is taking a long time. The basic story line hasn't changed but I've transformed it enough that anyone who's read this before might want to skim through the story again. Disclaimer: I don't own GW, SM, or OS.  
  
Immortal Habit: Prologue  
  
'Father will fall, Mother will die, All gods know the time, The new shall rise from the old, As the forgotten takes the throne.  
  
Three worlds will collide, A journey to the past, present, and future, To reach destiny in time, An ancient evil lives on in the heart of one, And killed by the two closest to it's carrier.  
  
The Sun, the Earth, and once green planet shall reign supreme, The true leader hidden within the team, Our elder leaders though shall remain, For balance they must maintain, The crystal 'all gods' is the end of three times, The time of rebirth, The time of war, And the time of the old gods.  
  
This is called the Prophecy of the Crystal Pantheon, a time where a new group of gods take over Olympus and bring the universe to peace. The prophecy was found at an archeology dig on the moon, sponsored by the Shepherd Org. The head of the organization believes that once upon a time intelligent life thrived on not only the moon but all the planets of the solar system.  
  
There is a legend that I found in a book of mythology when I was younger. It seems to be somehow connected to this prophecy but it proves very little. The legend is called 'Serenity of the Moon'. Below is a version of the tale:  
  
Once upon a time there was peace in the universe and life  
flourished among the planets. This time was called the Silver  
Millenium. All the planets of the solar system had humanoid life on  
it and they all had banned together as the Silver Alliance. Their  
supreme rulers were the Serenity's of the White Moon Kingdom.  
  
During the rule of Queen Serenity Neona CMXCIX (999), an evil  
known as Metallia began to destroy the Alliance. Queen Serenity used  
all of her power and resources to protect her people, she even  
reinstated the use of Senshi, planetary princesses sworn to proctect  
the Lunarian heir and the Alliance.  
  
On the seventeenth birthday of Princess Serenity Artemis M, a  
war began between the planets of the Silver Millenium and Metallia's  
army, known as the Negaforce. Metallia's general, Queen Beryl, wished  
to have Prince Endymion of Earth and ignored Metallia's warning not to  
attack the Moon Kingdom before the other planets had been destroyed.  
Queen Beryl attacked the Moon, the capital of the Silver Alliance,  
during the formal ball being held in young Serenity's honor. But  
Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity, used the power of the Imperium  
Silver Crystal to keep the enemy at bay while her daughter and her  
court escaped to safety. Queen Serenity never joined her daughter and  
was presumed dead.  
  
For a year the princess was locked in a secret room of the  
queen's. In this time the Earth prince, Endymion, became infatuated  
with Princess Serenity and asked King Helios for his stepdaughter's  
hand in marriage. The King misunderstood his stepdaughter's feelings  
for Endymion and consented to the marriage and a date was set for  
after the Princess' eighteenth birthday.  
  
The princess was furious and refused to look at the prince or  
talk with her father for she had fallen in love with a Prince of Mars  
named Actaeon and he loved her back. So for a year very little was  
said about the marriage but when the Princess' eighteenth birthday  
came about preparations were quickly made. For the first time in a  
year the royal court came out of hiding for the engagement party of  
Princess Serenity of the Moon and Prince Endymion of Earth. The other  
princesses of the inner planets were to be married also to the Four  
Generals of Earth. This was not a happy occasion for any of the  
princesses for they all loved others but their parents refused to  
listen.  
  
So late in the night, after the engagement party and guests had  
retired from too much drink, each of the girls slipped away to their  
beloved's arms. They had prepared to runaway but while climbing the  
palace gates the Negaforce once again attacked the Moon Kingdom and  
this time achieved the ultimate goal: destruction. The young lovers  
were the first to be killed.  
  
Later that night after she had sealed the evil power of the  
Negaforce into her crystal, the living Queen Serenity made one last  
wish on the Imperium Silver Crystal. She wished that her daughter,  
court, and their lovers would be sent into the future to live their  
lives and complete their destinies. Then the Queen smashed the crystal  
under her foot into seven crystals and scattered them across the  
Earth, the only planet to not be totally destroyed by the Negaforce.  
And so with the loss of the crystal's power the Queen faded away  
thinking that she had ensured her daughter's happiness. But this was  
not so for the during the souls' trip to Earth half of the group was  
sucked into a black hole and shot through time.  
  
The groups had been split in two, the princess, her court, and  
their betrothed were reborn in 1982 A.D. and the young princes along  
with a princess of the Sol Kingdom were reborn in A.C. 180, a thousand  
years later.  
  
Are Fate and Destiny kind enough to reunite souls?'  
  
By Debbie Landler'  
  
A woman with waist length silver hair and crystal blue eyes smiled slightly as she read article in the paper but the smile failed to reach her eyes.  
  
'That's the first time I've heard the story told so close to the truth,' she thought, 'Ms. Landler must be a seer to have had so much correct.'  
  
Suddenly a beeping noise came from her labtop computer signaling that she had mail. After the woman read the brief message she stood up and walked away from the small café in France, and threw her copy of the National Inquirer* over her shoulder and into a garbage can without a glance back. Something had triggered in her mind as she had read the article and she began to think about memories she had refused to acknowledge, memories a thousand years old....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
*For all of you that don't know the National Inquirer is a gossip news paper that can be loads of fun to read! Let me ask you this: Did the aliens really build the pyramids?!  
  
The second part of the prologue will be out soon! So maybe if you review I'll get it out quicker! 


	2. Prologue II: Destiny Damned

Author's Notes: This is a GW/SM x-over. Crossed romance is a major part of this story so turn back now if you have a problem. Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW  
  
Immortal Habit Prologue II: Destiny Damned  
  
***A Stranger's Flashback sequence***  
  
***Serena's Dream***  
  
Serena didn't know where she was. It looked like the palace on the Moon but it wasn't any part of the palace that she remembered. Her mother sat on a small chair in a dark corner of the room and instead of her white gown she wore a red one signifying that she mourned for someone or something. Serena chose not to comment on the gown and looked down at her own classic attire. As always in these dreams she wore her royal princess gown.  
  
"This is my secret room, Serenity, only known to me," said her mother as she stood, removing herself from the shadows.  
  
"It's very nice," said Serena in awe as she looked around the medium sized room, it had furniture made of dark wood only found on the planet Jupiter.  
  
"I'm glad you like it but we didn't come here to talk about rooms. I have something to tell you, my little rabbit," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"What is it, mother, is another enemy coming?" Serena asked only half- joking as she tinkered with a golden box from Venus.  
  
"Yes," whispered the Queen.  
  
The box clattered to the ground but Serena took no note. The princess closed her eyes and sighed. It had been to good to be true.  
  
"Who is left? Who in this universe that carries ill will haven't I killed?" Serena asked sadly.  
  
"This will your hardest battle ever, not even Chaos can stand to the horror you will see," Serenity ignored her daughters question.  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open to stare into her mother's. Queen Serenity had never openly avoided a question from her daughter.  
  
"Who is it?" Serena demanded.  
  
"Someone many misjudged many years ago," the queen sighed.  
  
"Stop stalling, mother," Serena pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear, but it was never meant to be. You did not love Endymion, my darling, and he did not love you. We were just to blind to see it," Serenity rambled.  
  
"No," whispered Serena.  
  
"My daughter things have changed in the future. There is no Crystal Tokyo, there is no peace, and there is hardly any hope. But you will see it and feel it more than anyone. You will no longer be a princess but a warrior queen with the blood of gods running through your veins and you will find another to share your heart. And Prince Endymion of Earth shall be your eternal enemy," Serenity told her mourning daughter.  
  
Serena couldn't handle this information. She loved Darien and now...it was all a lie, every word, every touch, and every emotion. Serena floundered about for a different subject to speak of when a phrase her mother said came to the rescue.  
  
"What do you mean by 'blood of gods'?" she asked.  
  
The spirit sighed, "You may want to sit down for this."  
  
Serena obeyed and took a seat on a cushioned stool.  
  
"Once upon a time there was Selene, the first Moon goddess. Selene lived there for many years, watching the people of Earth live and prosper, and she became lonely. She created the first Lunarians like Promethius had made Men but with golden to white hair and eyes from green to silver. Selene began to long for a child but for years her wish escaped her. Then one day she knew she was pregnant, just like that. There was no father so the young girl looked almost exactly like her mother. Selene ruled the Moon and its people for a thousand years before she was sure he daughter, Serenity, was ready then she handed the throne to her and retired within the Moon. Serenity then passed her throne to her daughter, who like her mother had no father, and she to hers. The line of Serenity has been unbroken for a million years, each queen ruling for a thousand years and passing the crown to her daughter. You, Serenity, are the thousandth of the line, a direct descendant of Selene," the former Queen Serenity explained.  
  
"Is that all?" Serana asked timidly.  
  
"No, there is much more but I can not tell," the Moon Queen said.  
  
And then the dream world began to fade and Serena returned to her bed.  
  
***End Dream***  
  
Serena woke the next morning remembering nothing but she had a strange sense of foreboding in her heart.  
  
***3 Months Later*** Eternal Sailor Moon lay dying on the hard ground, the bodies of the Sailor Scouts around her, all except for Pluto. The enemy had come quickly and quietly over the months with no minions. They had prefered to fight their own battles. Until now fights were always in favor of the Sailor Scouts, this time was different.  
  
'I have failed,' she thought, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
She lifted her head slightly so she could glare at the enemy. This woman had taken everything from her, her friends, family, lover, and any chance of Rini. She wanted to kill this woman more than anything she had ever wanted before.  
  
"You will never win, Madame Zylstra, the people of earth won't allow you," Sailor Moon whispered.  
  
"Foolish girl! If your 'all powerful' crystal can't beat me do you really think humanity stands a chance?" cackled Madame Zylstra, "If I can turn your precious prince on you don't you think humanity might lose?"  
  
"No, you evil witch," Sailor Moon breathed as her vision became blurry.  
  
Zylstra chose to ignore this comment.  
  
"You die now, cousin," Zylstra said as a red ball of energy came into being in her hands.  
  
"Cousin?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon writhed in pain. Memories poured into her mind, filling in blanks she'd never known were there. An image of a small child from a far away moon with black and red hair laughing with a blonde haired girl in a gloden dress flashed through her mind. The pain had started to dull so she opened her eyes.  
  
"Zylsie?" she asked.  
  
Madame Zylstra smiled cruelly and threw the ball of energy that had grown to the size of a beach ball. Sailor Moon watched her death come silently. Then with no notice the corpses of the Sailor Scouts began to glow their planetary colors. When the ball got one foot from her the glowing lights transferred themselves from the scouts to Sailor Moon and when the ball was one inch away from her it stopped and Sailor Moon erupted in light. As the light receded a woman appeared where Sailor Moon once lay. She wore a white sailor suit with an apron of colored stripes and had her silver hair in heart shaped odangos. On her forehead was a silver crescent moon and a golden eight point star. From her back sprouted ivory wings and two staffs appeared in her hands. The first was the Staff of Cosmos and was made of ivory and had a crystal ball on top and the second was silver with golden vines on it and on the top was a silver crescent moon with an eight point star inside the curve and in the middle of the star was the Imperium Silver Crystal. The edge of the crescent glinted dangerously for it was sharp enough to cut through a shield of diamond.  
  
"I am Cosmos," she said.  
  
Madame Zylstra gasped and turned to escape. She knew the legends of Sailor Cosmos the protector of the universe and had no wish to die. All she wanted was what was rightfully hers or in other words Endymion. She had thought that now in this time things would be different. She no longer had that uncontrollable energy that destroyed the only friendship she had known. But it was no different, they all still loved that little princess and even died for her, except for Endymion. His suposed death had been for her and only her.  
  
"You disobeyed the laws of the universe and killed my friends. You shall be punished," said the regal woman.  
  
Madame Zylstra turned and slowly bowed for she knew there was no chance now for escape. She would be back, she knew she could count on her lover, the only one that cared since she had been unable to find her only other friend from the Silver Millenium.  
  
"Yes, of course, my Queen" said Zylstra in a quavering voice for death was still a terrifying thing.  
  
The first staff disappeared from Cosmos hand and she twirled the second staff next to her until you couldn't tell top from bottom.  
  
"Cosmos..." she began.  
  
She started to twirl the staff above her head.  
  
"Crescent..."  
  
Cosmos stopped.  
  
"Death!"  
  
The edge of the staff glinted again as the staff swung down and decapitated Madame Zylstra. Zylstra's head hit the ground with a wet slap. Cosmos looked around her, at the ruins that used to be the Juuban district of Tokyo. She no longer had a home or a family, Endymion had made sure of that. Her Scouts had left her, Luna and Artemis had left her,and her lover had helped kill them all. But he was dead like every one else. She had nothing left, no love, no hate, not even pain touched her now.  
  
"Is this what you meant, mother!" Cosmos screamed to the sky, "I lived to become the most powerful being in the universe but I am alone! I have no one to love or to hate! How is this future preferred to Crystal Tokyo!"  
  
"I'm sorry, rabbit, I tried to stop this but once Fate and Destiny see eye to eye kingdoms crumble and lives are lost," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"In that you are correct, Mother," Cosmos whispered cooly as she once again observed the red garments her mother had worn in her now remembered dream.  
  
"Why don't you make a wish? It will bring them back," the Queen asked.  
  
Cosmos' stomach rolled in something almost akin to disgust but she no longer could be sure since she could not quite recall what disgust felt like. Bringing them back after all they had done for her? Never, not in a million years would she do that to her family.  
  
"I can't do that. They deserve their rest," Cosmos cried.  
  
"You and I both know the Crystal will still bring them back, but they won't remember," sighed Serenity.  
  
She had to make her daughter understand that if she doesn't bring them back now she will destroy herself later on when she cannot protect them from future horrors that would destroy them if divided for a moment.  
  
"Maybe that's for the best," said Cosmos.  
  
If they couldn't remember the battles they couldn't remember the pain. She would not drag them back into this battle again willingly. But these thoughts were starting to melt away. To have them once again at her side. Even after such a short separation from them she felt... empty.  
  
"Serenity Artemis Moon Cosmos, they need to remember now. Fate won't allow anything else. What if in a few years from now you hear about a small girl with black hair that was killed by an abusive father? A blonde raped in an alley? A tall brunette killed in a gang fight? A suicidal genius? A lesbian couple killed by bigots in a restaurant? A priestess found shot while sweeping the steps? What will you do then? To know that you denied them the power that would save them from these horrors?" argued the Queen.  
  
Cosmos shuddered as she realized everything her mother said was true. She saw that future as clearly as she remembered her fight with Metallia. She saw now that with the rightful power of their planets that a different path would be taken, one where she could see a small light at the end of the tunnel but no details.  
  
"Thank you, Mother, for your guidance. However misplaced it may be. But I will not awaken three of them. They truly deserve their rest ," sighed Cosmos as she thought about the three sisters of Endymion who had come to help them in the fight.  
  
"Goodbye, daughter, this time it's forever. You have claimed your throne and I hear my mother calling," Queen Serenity said with a small smile.  
  
Then the form of the queen floated upward towards the Moon and Cosmos turned to the dead bodies of her protectors. Already feeling guilty for the task she was about to do. She called the crystal from her staff and changed into the robes of Neo-Queen Serenity, except her wings were still real.  
  
"There is no way for me to repay you for the gifts you have given me, but I can give you another chance," Neo-Queen Serenity whispered.  
  
"Imperium Silver Crystal! I wish that my friends Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were alive to live out their new destinies and that the Sailors Earth, Infinity, and Dominion shall sleep until being reborn in a time of great need," said Neo-Queen Serenity and watched three of the bodies on the ground faded into nothingness.  
  
Another flash of light engulfed Neo-Queen Serenity and the remaining Sailor Scouts and when it faded away the Scouts stood dressed in their princess gowns. They also had angel wings sprouting out of their backs.  
  
"Serena! We did it! You did it!" cried Mina joyfully as she ran to her cousin.  
  
"Good work, Meatball head," said Rei as she scanned her surroundings.  
  
"Congratulations, Serena," said Ami.  
  
"You rock, Sere!" yelled Lita.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her friends but anyone could tell it was forced.  
  
"What's wrong, Moonface?" asked Amara who had wrapped her arms around Michelle.  
  
"I have claimed my throne and I have lost the sanctuary of my memories for I can't tell the reality from fantasy," the Neo-Queen sighed, "but this is just the ravings of a princess who with her court will live forever."  
  
Silence filled the air, no one could think of anything to say. Their princess, no queen, had once again given up something to protect a world that would never give her a parade, a statue, or even love. But she still fought, she still kept on going when it seemed the dark could not get darker.  
  
"Let's go home,"she whispered and then she spread her wings and took off into the sky but then she realized she had no home and sank back down to Earth and cried. Her friends looked at her worriedly and then they all embraced and cried with her.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
The woman sighed and pulled herself from her memories of a day that happened 1,019 years ago. She was now on a plane back to Tokyo. She was to meet a friend of Trista's at an abandoned warehouse in the New Juuban area. She almost thought that the location had been chosen just to spite her.  
  
'I don't even get letters anymore,' she thought, 'Just Christmas cards. Of course Hotaru is in the Galactic Leyline dimension so she has a reason and Trista has the Time Gate to look after, even if she can't see the time streams.'  
  
She had thought about her friends often lately. They were all successful in one way or another now. She thought about all the times they had promised to meet but in the end were forced to cancel. How would such prominent members of society leave without a trace? Someone was sure to miss them. Suddenly, she was wrenched back into reality by a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"The plane has landed, ma'am," a stewardess informed her.  
  
She gave a nod of thanks and stood to leave. When she exited the terminal she headed to the exit, she had no luggage so she quickly grabbed a taxi and continued to her former home. Ten minutes later she walked into the building that was her destination. There was an old man standing in a corner of the building and she made her way to him.  
  
"Artemis, right on time, as usual. I have a mission for you from Dr. M. Do you accept?" asked the old man with a metal claw for a hand.  
  
"Depends on the mission," replied Serenity Artemis Moon-Cosmos without a pause.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Another one done and revised...yay. Oh ya review and tell me if you like the new small changes! 


	3. Chap I: Where Are They Now?

Author's Notes: I actually have nothing to say other than this: PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Outlaw Star! So if anyone gets any ideas about getting Copyright money well.... You got nothin'! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Immortal Habit Chapter I: Where Are They Now?  
  
"So may I ask what my mission is, Doctor?" asked Artemis as she looked around.  
  
"Dr. M said it was time to reunite the warriors of the past, what ever that means," the Doctor grumbled.  
  
He was not happy about what his young student had told him to do without explanation from her. He got the feeling there was something big happening that hadyet to learn about their current status in the silent war they were fighting. He was even more suprised when the woman he had known for two years and seemed second only to Heero did something totally out of character. Artemis smiled.  
  
"I know exactly what it means," she said, "I don't have to worry about Christmas cards this year."  
  
She then turned and walked out of the building, her leather duster fluttering in the non-exsistent wind.  
  
"Weird girl," murmured Dr. J.  
  
***Aboard the Outlaw Star***  
(Hotaru and Jim both look 19 or 20, but were kept young by Hotaru's healing powers. Gene and the rest of the crew are also alive. I'm planning on writing a story explaining all this later. )  
  
"Jim! Wake up! We're late! I can't believe we slept in! I mean after a 1000 years you would think Serena wouldn't have any influence on me! But nooooo!" cried Hotaru Tomoe the deadliest person on this side of the sun as she ran around the room at top speed.  
  
Hotaru had been living with Jim and his crew for the last 600 years after she had come to dimension to put down a threat that Pharoh 90 had risen and working his ways through a group of space pirates. She had joined the Crew, as Hotaru called them, during a fight in a gunshop when a group of pirates came looking for Hotaru. After she realised that Melfina was a living, breathing, key to the gates of both Time but of dimensions she had offered an alliance of sorts in hopes of studying and teaching Melfina about her powers. It had been like that ever since except for the fact that she was a virgin then and not head-over-heels in love with Jim.  
  
"Firefly, you're over reacting. It's only.... 10:15! I can't believe it! You would think after a 600 years Gene's habits wouldn't have any influence on me!" cried Jim Hawkings as he ran around the room trying to get dressed.  
  
It had only been 120 years since they had realized their feelings for eachother were mutual, much to the amusment of a certain redheaded bounty hunter and his fiance. Yes,that's right. Gene and Melfina were to be married, for the last 300 years. Hotaru was about to kill them if they didn't tie the knot soon. Finally, Jim found his other sock and looked at Hotaru, who was fully dressed but still complaining about missing underwear.   
  
"Forget it. Let's go, it smells like Melfina's got breakfast ready," said Jim as he walked out of the room.  
  
They both walked into the kitchen and were surprised that Gene was sitting quietly reading the paper.  
  
"Good morning, how did you sleep? Get enough rest?" asked Gene with a sly smile.  
  
"Screw you, Gene," said Hotaru as she walked towards the coffee maker, since she couldn't properly function without it.  
  
Melfina raised an eyebrow at the comment and smirked. She and Gene had had a disagreement last week and they still weren't on speaking terms. Jim chuckled at the women's behviour and grabbed some eggs and bacon.  
  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning," Gene grumbled.  
  
"Who said I woke up on the bed?" Hotaru smirked and took a sip of her coffee.   
  
Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted in the room. When the light dissapated a woman could be seen with waist length silver hair and crystal blue eyes, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a silver tank top and a leather duster. Gene and Jim pulled out their guns and pointed at the woman while Melfina took a defensive stance.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" asked Gene.  
  
The woman smirked. The smirk that was designed specificaly to piss people off. She calmly reached down and picked up Gene's coffee and took a sip.  
  
"Good java. I am Artemis and I'm here for Hotaru," she said calmly andsetthe mug back on the table.  
  
"Why do you want her?"asked Jim as he moved slightly in front of Hotaru.  
  
"Because she hasn't sent me a Christmas card in almost 600 years!" joked Artemis.  
  
"I knew Trista couldn't be trusted with such a simple task," muttered Hotaru, "I bet ten years from now you'll find every christmas card I have sent to you in you're mailbox."  
  
"Or on my front porch," Artemis sighed when she thought of all the time it would take to sort them out.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Gene.  
  
"Guys, this is my friend Serenity Artemis Moon Cosmos, Sere for short," said Hotaru as she pushed past Jim and hugged her friend, "And these are my other friends Gene, Melfina, and my boyfriend Jim. Now all of you put your guns down!"  
  
Jim and Gene reluctantly set down their weapons but kept them within arms reach and Melfina became more relaxed.  
  
"So what brings you to this dimension, Moon?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Trista says its time to reunite. I thought I'd drop in on my favorite angel of destruction first," chirped Serenity as she plopped down into a chair and took another drink of coffee out of Gene's mug.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm feeling a bit lost. I can understand the 600 years thing but you lost me after that and I'd appreciate it if you would leave my cup alone," said Gene slightly miffed about hiscoffe being taken.  
  
"And didn't you say your name was Artemis?" asked Melfina.  
  
"Artemis is my alias when I'm on a mission. I come from a different dimension and I need to take Hotaru back with me or our world could be destroyed," Serenity answered and set the mug down.  
  
"Riiiiight," said Gene.  
  
Hotaru smirked. This was exaclty the effect she expected.  
  
"You should have seen them when I told them I'm over a thousand years old and that since I healed them so many times that they wouldn't die any time soon," said Hotaru.  
  
"I bet Red here shot ya from shock," Serenity laughed as she quickly went through each strangers mind to be sure of no threat.  
  
"Missed by an inch," chuckled Melfina and put up her mental shields which Serenity raised an eyebrow at.  
  
"What was funny was when she pulled out a glaive a threatend to cut Gene's throat," chirped Jim as he relished the memory of a terrified Gene.  
  
Hotaru and Serenity exchanged wicked grins.   
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind I must take little Hotaru back home," said Serenity as she stood up.  
  
"May I go with you?" asked Jim.   
  
Serenity was about to say no then she say the pleading in Hotaru's and Jim's eyes. They obviously loved each other andshe had a sneaking suspicion that Hotaru going to really need Jim to be at a hundred percent during the fighting.  
  
"Fine, but no one else. I can't carry to many people with me," said Serenity.  
  
"I can carry myself thank you very much," Hotaru snapped and quickly ran off towards her and Jim's bedroom. She came back a few minutes later with an old duffel bag of clothes and another bag with computer equipment.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye, huh?," said Gene.  
  
"Ya, I guess so," Jim replied.  
  
"Have fun and don't get killed," Gene joked.  
  
"We'll try not," Hotaru promised.  
  
"Well, we have to get going we're on a schedule," Serenity sighed and moved towards Hotaru and Jim.  
  
"Hope to see you soon," said Melfina as another bright light erupted in the ship and the three people in the center of the light disappeared.  
  
"I hope they're okay," said Melfina to herself.  
  
"Me too," replied Gene and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed he, all thoughts of a fight were forgotten. (AN: I have yet to see that damn ending to Outlaw Star and so this is my hope for the future.)  
  
***Advanced Medical Reaserch Center, Tokyo***  
  
Dr. Ami Mizuno fought to stay awake as she watched information scroll down her computer screen in her office. She was working late again and after working late for three years in a row it started to wear on you. It didn't matter how many awards she won, there was always something new to discover she planned to be the one to discover it.   
  
"Coffee...I need coffee. No forget coffee, just get me caffine in a shot needle and I'll eject it right into the vein," she mumbled to herself.  
  
She turned her swivel chair away from the computer screen and pushed on the floor with her barefeet, sending her rolling towards the coffee-maker. She poured herself the last of the the coffee and took a sip and smiled, it was just the way she liked it: black. Ami rolled back in front of her computer and started reading the scrolling symbols.   
  
"I've looked at this information millions of times before, why can't I shake the feeling I'm missing something," she said and then she noticed that she could no longer read the information because of her blurry eyes.  
  
"Great now I can't work and if I try to drive home I'll probably be killed, where is Sere when you need her..."  
  
Suddenly a bright light filled the room and there stood Serenity, Hotaru, and a man she didn't know.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil! I was just thinking about you!"cried Ami as she got up and hugged her friends.  
  
"Hi, Ames, this is Jim Hawkings, Hotaru's boy toy," said Serenity as she looked around the room. Ami had been a scientist for years now and it always amazed Serenity that her quiet friend had turned out to be so loud after a few hundred years and it was the science had brought her out of her shell. Get her in a lab and nothing could stop her.  
  
"Hello, Jim. I'm Ami Mizuno the head of genetic research here."  
  
"Jim Hawking, co-owner of Star-Hawking Enterprises in another dimension," Jim replied, he guessed that if Serenity and Hotaru would come here then woman new about the magic that had helped him stay alive.   
  
"So what brings you guys here?" asked Ami.  
  
"Well Miss Head of Genentic Research and Nobel Prize Winner, I got orders from Puu that it's time to regroup," replied Sere.  
  
"Why?" asked Ami.  
  
"Her contact didn't say. It sounded like he knows just as much as we do, probably less," said Serenity.  
  
"Have you contacted the others?" incquired Ami.  
  
"Nope, just you and Hotaru," Serenity answered.  
  
"Where are they all?"asked Hotaru, it had been along time since she had seen her friends.  
  
"Lita, Mina, and Rei are all here in Tokyo, but Amara and Michelle are in the U.S. for a concert and race," said Serenity.  
  
"Well let's go, I'm not needed here for another two years or so since it'll take that long to get organized," sighed Ami as she refered to the moving of the Genetic Research Labs to another building, her stuff had only been saved so far because of her authority.  
  
"First you have to cut your hair so no one recognizes you," said Hotaru as she eyed Ami's now long blue hair.  
  
"That won't be a problem," Serenity said as she grabbed a pair of scissors off the desk and quickly snipped off Ami's hair until it looked like it did in 2000 before she decided to grow it out.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" cried Ami as she clutched her sheared tresses.  
  
"All in the name of justice, Ami, I a sure you," laughed Hotaru.  
  
"Okay now we can go," said Serenity and without warning a flash of light came and went, taking the four with it.  
  
******  
  
The group of four appeared in a small appartment.  
  
"Welcome to my little corner of the institution," said Serenity, "We'll sleep here for the night but then we have to be on our way to something bigger. Hotaru, Jim you two can take my room and Ami can have the couch and I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"We couldn't do that to you Serenity," said Jim, "We'll sleep on the floor you take the bed."  
  
"No, now go away before I change my mind," said Sere as she grabbed some blankets for her and Ami.  
  
"G'night guys," said Hotaru.  
  
"G'night," replied Ami and Serenity as they both lay down and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***Ami's Dream***  
  
Ami was on Mercury, she could tell by the deep blue walls that surrounded her and the overwhelming heat. no matter what element the planet controlled it was still very close to the sun.  
  
"Hello, dear," said a voice from behind.  
  
Ami swiveled around and came face to face with her mother and father.  
  
"King Hermes, Queen Athena" she said formally and gave a minute bow.  
  
"Don't be so formal Ami, it doesn't suit you," said her father as he enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"Okay, Father," said Ami and hugged back.  
  
"We're here to tell you about the enemy. You already know them but they've both changed. Their much more powerful than they used to be," said her Mother, Athena.  
  
"The Negaforce?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh, heavens no child, these two were much closer to you than that," chuckled Hermes.  
  
"Endymion," she said with absolute certainty.  
  
"Yes, my dear, he is back," said Athena.  
  
"That bastard," Ami whispered.  
  
"Watch your language, dear," scolded Athena.  
  
"What if Apollo or you brother heard you say that?" asked Hermes.  
  
"Apollo? Brother?" she asked.  
  
"Prince Apollo of the Sun, your not so secret lover and Prince Bellephone, your brother," said Athena.  
  
Suddenly memories came flooding back of Mercury, and two young men.   
  
"Whoa," Ami said.  
  
"We've got to go now dear but don't worry we're be always here for you," said Hermes. (AN: Even gods have to act parently sometimes!)  
  
***End Dream***  
  
Then Ami was staring at the ceiling as the images of her parents burned in her mind.  
  
***Serenity's Dream***  
  
"Why do my dreams always take place in the ruins of some palace?" Serenity asked aloud.  
  
"Because all the good places are booked by the time we can schedule a dream," a male voice chuckled.  
  
"Daddy?!" Serenity cried as she raced to hug him but she went right through him.  
  
"Damn it! I can never remember that ghosts aren't made of matter," muttered Serenity.  
  
"Well it's sucks for me too," said Helios, the king of the Sun, husband of Queen Serenity, father of Apollo and step-father of Serenity.  
  
"Okay, Da, why are you here, I thought Mother was the messenger of the family?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I wanted to see you, after all you've been around for a 1000 years, I thought you might have changed by now," said Helios.  
  
"So what's the verdict?" Serenity asked as she plopped down on a broken pillar.  
  
"You look like a Lunarian and think like a Lunarian, but you sense of humor is defeniatly Solarian," her father chuckled.  
  
"Funny, Da," Serenity said with much sarcasm.  
  
"Sorry, Princess," Helios apologized.  
  
"Well it's time for me to go, places to destroy and lives to ruin, ya know," Serenity joked as she faded in reality.  
***End Dream***  
  
The next morning everyone was up early. Serenity was making breakfast, and Hotaru, Jim, and Ami were sitting at the kitchen table watching the news.  
  
"Today we're going to split into groups, Ami, Hotaru you go get Lita, Mina, and Rei and I'll go get Amara and Michelle hopefully their awake( Michelle and Amara are a couple in this story.), and you Jim get to stay here and fix the washing machine, it's broke again," said Serenity as she placed plates of food in front of her guests.  
  
"Serenity, do you still have your crystal?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yes, why?" Sere replied.  
  
"And it has the power to give back memories, right?"   
  
"Ya...where is this going?" Serenity asked and took a bite of her omlete.  
  
"Will you use it on Jim, please?" asked Ami.  
  
"You know I don't like doing that!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"Please?" said Ami and Hotaru.  
  
Serenity sighed and pulled out her crescent staff at which Jim pulled back.  
  
"No way! I've seen what Hotaru can do and there is no way your getting near me with that!" Jim yelled.  
  
"Don't worry so much, I'm not going to use the staff just the crystal," Serenity said as she silently called the Imperium Silver Crystal to her hand.  
  
"Why?" Jim inquired.  
  
"Just touch it," Serenity said.  
  
"Why?" Jim demanded.  
  
"Do it," Serenity growled.  
  
"No," Jim replied.  
  
"Do it or your sleeping by yourself tonight," threatend Hotaru.  
  
"Fine," Jim sighed in defeat and touched the crystal.  
  
Memories crashed into him like a flood and he momentarily blacked out. When he woke up he saw his Angel of Destruction looking down at him worried.  
  
"Wakey, Wakey sunshine," chirped Serenity.  
  
"Shut up Sere or I'll go and tell Actaeon that you would rather kiss a frog than him," said Jim as he groggily sat up.  
  
"Sorry, haven't found him yet but you'll know when we do," Serenity retorted.  
  
"Hey sis, long time no remember, huh?" Jim joked to Ami.  
  
"Have your powers woken up?" asked Ami.  
  
"Ya, I think so, it's like ice right, so ya," Jim said as he reached for a blanket but Hotaru beat him and wrapped him up like a child.  
  
"You'll get used to the decrease in body temprature soon," Ami said kindly as she watched her brother shiver and sneeze.  
  
"Okay, while Jim is recovering let's go get the others," said Serenity and they all dissapeared in a light of silver, blue and violet.  
  
***The Lightning Bird Resturaunt***  
  
Hotaru appeared just outside a fancy resturaunt by the name of The Lightning Bird. She walked in and went to the kitchen were she asked a waiter where she could find Lita Kino. He said that she was probably cooking on the fifth stove so she walked that way. She immediatly recognized the woman with emerald eyes and brown hair in a bun.  
  
"Six star chef Lita Kino how does it feel to be one of the best in the business of cooking?" asked Hotaru.  
  
Lita turned around expecting to see another reporter but instead saw a woman with violet eyes and long black hair. Lita almost screamed when she saw the Soverign of Silence but then she realized that it was a grown up Hotaru.   
  
"Hotaru!" cried Lita as she hugged her friend,"You grew up!"  
  
"It was to be expected, Lita," Hotaru laughed as she pried herself out of Lita's firm grip.  
  
"Why are you here?" Lita asked.  
  
"Pluto said it was time to regroup so me, Serenity, and Ami are rounding up the herd for the slaughter," Hotaru joked.  
  
"Are you staying here in Tokyo?" Lita asked.  
  
"Ya, but I don't know the address," replied Hotaru.  
  
"That's okay. I'm done here for the night I was just cleaning up and I think I need some vacation time so I'll leave everything to my second in command, I own the resturaunt so I don't really have to confer with the manager," said Lita as she scribbled a note for the manager.  
  
When she was done they walked out of the resuraunt and dissapeared.  
  
***Tokyo Hotel (AN:Sorry if the name sucks)***  
  
Ami looked at the huge hotel that both Mina and Rei were staying at. Only the best for Oscar winner Mina Aino and singing sensation Rei Hino. Ami walked in and asked the receptionitst to give Rei and Mina a message, "Tell them that Cosmos has risen and given the order to reunite and that Mercury is waiting."  
  
The receptionist thought that she was just another fan but the seriousness of her voice told her that if she didn't do what she was told that things may go down hill. After giving the message to the two super stars the receptionist was amazed at he speed that the women came down, from the stairs no less. Mina and Rei looked at Ami, squealed and hugged.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Rei.  
  
"Like I said in the note Serenity was told that Pluto said it was time to reunite and here I am running errands like a good little scout," joked Ami.  
  
"Well let's go I just got done filming a movie and Rei is done recording her new CD so we can leave," said Mina and they went to pack . When they we're done they dissapeared like the senshi of ice appeared.  
  
***Holiday Inn, Indianapolis, Indiana, USA***  
  
Serenity appeared in a empty hotel room but you could tell by the junk thrown around in it that it was Amara and Michelle's room. Sere sighed and cleared off a chair to sit and wait for the return of the two women.  
  
***20 minutes later***  
  
"I could sleep for the next month, Michelle, between your concert and my race you'd think that there would be time to sleep a little but no they had to be scheduled right next to each other!"whined Amara as she walked into the room.  
  
"I have to say I agree," said Michelle.  
  
"You two are such whiners," said Serenity.  
  
"Sere! You scared us to death!" said Michelle.  
  
"Oops," smirked Sere.  
  
"So, why are you here, odango?" asked Amara.  
  
"Pluto says it's time to regroup," Serenity replied.  
  
"Where are you staying?" asked Michelle.  
  
"In Tokyo," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, well both of our appiontments are over so we can go at any time," said Amara.  
  
"Okay," said Serenity and eveything packed its self by its self.  
  
"Sometimes, it pays to be a demi-god," quipped Amara.  
  
"Ready?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Yup lets go," replied Michelle and they dissapeared in a silver flash.  
  
***Serenity's Apartment***  
  
"Finally, you get here what took you so long?" asked Rei from the couch.  
  
"Nice to see you've changed alot pyro," said Serenity and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Why do you think we are being regrouped now?" asked Ami.  
  
"Let's ask Trista, shall we?" said Serenity, "Pluto I know you can hear me! Get your ass over here right now!"  
  
"Yes, Princess?" asked Pluto who had appeared through a time portal.  
  
"Why now?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Short version or long version?" asked Pluto.  
  
"Short first," said Lita.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we're losing the war," said Pluto.   
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Like it, love it, hate it? tell me! Feed back is always appreciated :) :) 


	4. Chap II: Coming Out of Retirment

Author's Note: I was reading through my last chapter and realized I had popped in a few Japanese words so I guess I'll explain them now. Better late than never, ne?   
Senshi-- Japanese word for soldier but us Americans translated it to scouts so it's Sailor Soldiers not Sailor Scouts.  
Odango- dumpling or meatball(American translation at it's finest.)  
Diclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing or Outlaw Star so shut up!  
  
  
Immortal Habit Chapter 2: Coming out of Retirment   
  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Serenity,"What war!?"  
  
"Calm down Serenity," soothed Pluto, "I have come up with a plan."  
  
"A plan for what war?" Serenity asked dangerously.  
  
"There is a new organization called the Shephards, who wants to take over the world. So we started a war and now we're not winning," Pluto quickly explained.   
  
"Well don't leave us hangin' what is this master plan?" cried Rei.  
  
"You've heard of the Gundams, correct?" asked Pluto.  
  
"Ya, who hasn't," said Mina.  
  
"Me," Hotaru and Jim said together but were ignored.  
  
"I'm one of the doctors that helped create the gundams and I was the one who found the pilot of the Wing Zero, Heero Yuy," explained Pluto,"And I have helped train Serenity in the ways to kill and pilot."  
  
"Get on with it," demanded Amara.  
  
"I think it's time that the world had a taste of the next Gundam teams," Pluto smirked.  
  
"You mean you want us to be Gundam pilots," inquired Ami.  
  
"Yes, each team will consist of five members," said Pluto.  
  
"But there's only nine of us and you won't be flying," said Serenity.  
  
"No, I will be piloting my own Gundam but only on very sensitive missions. And I have found the tenth Sailor Scout of Earth, her name is Eve Terran and was for a short time Queen of Earth after the defeat of Beryl in the Silver Milenium," said Pluto.  
  
Everyone was shocked by this revelation. Finally, Hotaru spoke.  
  
"Do you trust her?" she asked as visions of Endymion's betrayal of the princess ran through her head.  
  
"Unlike Endymion, his two younger siblings are trustworthy and one is a bit obsessed with honor and justice," chuckled Pluto.  
  
"Are our gundams ready?"asked Serenity.  
  
"I'm afraid not. You see the other scientists that created the gundams are very proud and are a bit mad at me for suggesting that their pilots needed help so you will be working together to make your gundams," said Pluto.  
  
"How?" asked Ami.  
  
"I downloaded the plans for the other five Gundams and have located a large shipment of Gundamium Alloy," Pluto replied, "and each of you have a skill neaded for this; Serenity and Eve can teach everyone how to pilot them, Ami, Jim, Michelle, and I can do a lot of the planning, and Lita, Amara, Rei, Mina, and Hotaru can piece the gundams together."  
  
"But it takes more people than that to make gundams!" cried Serenity.  
  
"We'll get more help," Pluto said,"I must go for now but I'll be back in a couple of days," Pluto said and then she jumped into a portal and dissapeared.  
  
"She's not thinking this through!" exclaimed Serenity,"Why is she reactivating us now? Why didn't she make us regroup when the Eve Wars started!"  
  
"Sere, she has to honor the time line. You know that she's still on thin ice from when she saved Amara and Michelle,"said Hotaru.  
  
"Why do we have to be apart of these damn time lines," sighed Mina, "Sometimes I wish that I could fade out of time like her."  
  
"Destiny would never allow it," said Rei sadly.  
  
"Come on lets get some more sleep, I for one am sapped of energy from carrying your fat asses around," yawned Hotaru and she grabbed Jim and dragged him into Serenity's bedroom.  
  
"Okay peeps, Amara and Michelle get the couch and the rest of us get the floor," said Serenity as she threw blankets and pillows to everyone.  
  
Everyone settled down and slipped into dreams.  
  
***Hotaru's Dream***  
  
Hotaru was in a endless white expanse with nothing other than her in it.   
  
"What do you want father?" asked Hotaru as she felt a familiar presence upon her.  
  
"I still don't know what you see in that boy," said Cronos.  
  
"You and I both know that me and Jim were meant to be," growled Hotaru.  
  
"That's the attitude that got you out of guarding the time gates," said her father.  
  
"And then you suckered Trista into doing it so that braided-baka will get to sit on the Plutarian throne," cried Hotaru in anger.  
  
"He deserves that thrown more than she," Cronos yelled back.  
  
"You're just saying that because he looks like Persephone!" screamed Hotaru.  
  
"I'm saying that because only a man should rule over a kingdom!" Cronos roared.  
  
"So that's why you de-throwned me! By making me the Soverign I couldn't be trusted so in the end the throne would go to whoever the present ruler saw fit to rule! You bastard, blinded by your own prejudice you brought the Soverign into the world,"cried Hotaru, "Don't come back to my dreams again. Tell mother that I love her."  
  
Cronos nodded and the dream faded away.  
  
***End Dream***   
  
***Lita's Dream***  
  
"I haven't had one of these kind of dreams in a long time," said Lita as she took in the Jovian landscape.  
  
"Well, you gotta let us old folks have our fun somrtimes," said Hestia.  
  
"Mom! Dad! What's up?" laughed Lita.  
  
"We wanted to see our daughter who could out cook the best chefs of the Silver Millenium," replied Zeus.  
  
"And to tell you that long lost loves will soon be found," whispered Hestia in Lita's ear.  
  
"Aeolus! It is Aeolus right or is it that idiot general of Earth?" asked Lita.  
  
"We're sorry about that my darling, and yes it's Aeolus," apologized Zeus.  
  
"Thank you, Mother, Father," said Lita.  
  
"With Moon Queen gone all of us parents got to pick up the slack so don't worry about it," laughed Hestia.  
  
And then the dream world faded away.  
  
***End Dream***  
  
***6 months Later***  
  
"They are done," announced Pluto, "All of you have earned the title of being a Gundam pilot and have the right to name your new weapons."  
  
They all stood in a huge hangar where ten gundams stood unmoving. After only six months they had finished building and training. There was something very different about their gundams though. They had decided two months into the planning to use something other than gundamium in the gundams, so each of their gundams had a metal or product of their home planets along with the gundamium.  
  
"I name my gundam Wakaisomeisa (young wisdom) and my code name is Kori (Ice)," said Ami.  
  
Her gundam was made almost completely of Mecrurian blue crystal and was made specially for extreme coldness or heat in battle. It's weapons were two laser swords, it also had special equipment to help with tactical planning.  
  
"I name my gundam Hikarasu (fireraven) and my code name is Pheonix," said Rei.  
  
Rei's gundam was made for battles in extreme heat on Earth and in space. It was made of gundanium and had Martian blessing on it to create fire on the crown, shins, and foreams of her gundam and on all of her weapons, which was a double bladed staff made of a red metal of Mars.  
  
"I name my gundam Hanko-tekiai (rebellious love) and my code name is Cytherea,"said Mina.  
  
Hanko-tekai was yellow and orange in color and made of gundanium. It looked as normal as the original teams but when you turned it on it gave off pulses of energy so when her gundam was touched during an attack or she touched a mobile suit with her laser sword or energy whip they were disoriented and some men may even feel as if they were in love.  
  
"I name my gundam Muhoarashi (lawless storm) and my code name is Niwashi," said Lita.  
  
Muhroashi was a mixture of gundamium, emerald, and a living jovian tree that was a hard as any metal. The tree was very special because it was still living and had the power to create lightning. Lita's weapons on the gundam was a mace, multiple guns, and sometimes the tree would give off a lightning bolt.  
  
"Eve's gundam shall go un-named because she isn't with us yet," said Trista.  
  
The unnamed gundam was probably the normalest of all the gundams. It was made of gundamium and had a green paint job. Her weapons was a laser sword and a pair sais.   
  
"I name my gundam Hoshikage and my code name is Artemis," said Serenity.  
  
Serenity's gundam was enchanted to be a swirl of colors, in one places it may be red then green then yellow, and in another place it would be purple. Hoshikage's eyes always shined black. It's weapons were pieces of moonstone carved into arabian swords and blessed by Selene. It was equipt with a new system called the Angel System. It was like the zero system except it was much safer.  
  
"I name my gundam Chinmoku (silence) and my code name is Kunshu (sovereign)," said Hotaru.   
  
Chinmoku was black, pitch black with metalic royal purple accents and it's eyes were real amythest.The gundam was smaller and sleeker than the other gundams because it was made for stealth. It had stealth device on it and it's weapon was (of course) a glaive.   
  
"I name my gundam Umikiri (seaspray) and my code name is Ningyo (mermaid)," said Michelle.  
  
Umikiri was made for under water battle it was an ocean blue and almost as short as Chinmoku. It's weapons was, interestingly enough, a plasma particle beam and a trident made of neptunian crystal.  
  
"I name my gundam Wind Traveler and my code name is Hibari (Skylark)," said Amara.  
  
Wind Traveler was yellow and navy and was made for speed. For weapons it had multiple laser swords on it's body.   
  
" I have no gundam but insist you call me Dr. T," said Trista, " Gundam Team Senshi is Kori, Pheonix, Cytherea, Niwashi and Eve who I will call Chi for now and Gundam Team Tenshi is Artemis, Kunshu, Ninygo, and Hibari."  
  
"So now what?" asked Amara.  
  
"I have a mission for you," replied Trista. 


	5. Chap III: Soldiers of Destiny

Author'a Note: Wuz ^? I would just like to thank all the reviewers out there for telling me how great I am or or how much I suck. Oh, I forgot to tell you this in my other chaps. It's AC 200 and the G-boyz are twenty and single! OZ is thought to be defeated but I need an enemy so their comin' back with a new name of course.  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I own them! Ya right. I don't own shit so just read on and hope that this little author doesn't get sued.  
  
Immortal Habit Chapter 3: Soldiers of Destiny  
  
  
"Senshi, your mission is to retrieve Ms. Terran from the Victoria Base where she is undercover," said Trista, "Kori and Niwashi will find Ms. Terran while Pheonix and Cytherea secure the area. Do you accept this mission?" Trista turned Dr. T asked.  
  
"Yes," they replied and then they jumped into their gundams and flew off.  
  
Trista turned to the remaining girls.  
  
"Tenshi, you're the most efficient of the three gundam teams and will get the most sensitive missions. You are obligated to give backup to the others teams whether you like it or not. Your missions will be sent to you by email and expected to be fufilled at most two weeks after you recieve the mission unless said other wise," said Trista.  
  
"Why don't you just refer to the missions as dares and in the end we believe it's all a game," said Serenity with much sarcasm.  
  
"Fine, I dare you and if you complete each dare you learn more of the truth about how the world works," explained Trista.  
  
"Oh so now you're bribing us! What truth is there left to know? Is there more to my destiny? Of course there is! There always is! I don't give a damn. What ever happens, happens," Serenity raved.  
  
"I'm sorry princess..," began Trista.  
  
"I swear on the Sword of Selene and Artemis' Bow if you call me princess one more time...!" Serenity trailed off.  
  
Michelle and Amara traded glances and then went to talk to Trista while Hotaru tried to calm Serenity down, who had collapsed on the floor.  
  
"What's bothering you, Sere?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"I can feel him," whispered Serenity.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Endymion, he won't leave me alone," said Serenity as silent tears ran down her face, "He's taunting me, waiting for me to break. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Sere. I understand," said Hotaru.  
  
Then Trista walked up to Serenity.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serenity," she whispered.  
  
"No, it's okay. My own words reminded me of some bad memories," apologized Serenity.  
  
"Cronos! Oh, I'm so sorry, Serenity, I forgot that HE...,"said Trista.  
  
"It's okay. Dare if you wish. I need to get rid of these feelings. I'll take it out on these dares," said Serenity as she struggled to stand.  
  
"Are you okay, odango?" asked Amara.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine," Serenity replied, "I promise to never shead a tear for that bastard again. Awaiting instructions, Doctor."  
  
"It's up to you to find bigger housing for you girls because for now your living together," Trista smirked.  
  
Serenity glanced at her teammates and silently walked out of the building. She had set a record for building walls around her heart and soul.  
  
***Forest West of Victoria Base***   
  
"Wow, this place looks old," muttered Mina as she landed Hanko-takiai in the forest by the base.  
  
"It says in the mission log that it dates back to the 1990's. It's probably an old United Nations base," said Ami.  
  
"Will you two stop jabbering! We have a mission to complete," said Rei as she jumped out of Hikarasu's cockpit.  
  
Lita nodded her head in agreement and started towards the base, Ami sighed and quickly followed.  
  
"Okay, Mina, you go to the north enterance and I'll to the south, okay?" asked Rei.  
  
"Right, let's go," replied Mina and then they both ran off.  
  
***Forest East of Victoria***  
  
"You braided-baka! I can't believe you forgot to bring the explosives!" yelled Wufie.  
  
"But Wu-man you said that you were going to bring them," whined Duo.  
  
"Omae O Korosu," said Heero with his gun pointed at the two quickly preventing another round of 'Kill Dou'.  
  
"Heero, stop threatening them. Trowa brought the explosives," said Quatre calmly, used to the two immature pilots and the trigger happy Heero.  
  
Heero grunted and put his gun away.  
  
"Okay, Heero and I are to go and get the files, Trowa is going to set up the bombs and Wufei and Duo are to secure the area," Quatre explained the mission.  
  
Everyne nodded and went their own ways.  
  
***West Wall of Base***  
  
"There should be a vent that we can go through around here somewhere," said Ami as she looked at the wall.  
  
"I found it," said Lita, she pried off the cover and quickly climbed in with Ami, once again, behind her.  
  
***North Enterance***  
  
Mina quickly knocked out the guards by the door and dragged them into a bush. She quickly undressed the smaller guard and doned the outfit, it was a bit large but not to large.  
  
"Another victory for Sailor V," sighed Mina as she scanned the area. After a couple of minutes she heard something in the bushes opposite of the ones the guards were in.  
  
"Who's there?" she said with authority.  
  
"Shinigami," said a man no older than her. He had chestnut brown hair in a braid that reached his waist and cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Duo?" asked Mina, she had studied the pilots profiles over the months and knew everything about them by heart. Especially about Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Wha?!" cried Duo and he pulled out his gun and shot at Mina.  
  
Mina dogged the bullet, ran over to Duo, kicked the gun out of his hand and clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I am Cytherea, I protect the colonies and Earth and if you do that agian you could blow both of our missions," Mina fiercly whispered in his ear, "I'm going to take my hand away but if you yell or shoot some other gun; your going to have my gun so far up your ass I'll be able to itch your brain."  
  
Mina removed her hand and kissed the boy, who was still reeling.  
  
****Inside The Base***  
  
"Okay, we're in. So now what?"asked Lita.  
  
"Eve is on patrol in...10 minutes. Until then we just wait," said Ami.  
  
"I think we should split up so we can find her quicker," said Lita.  
  
Ami nodded in agreement and Lita walked off.   
  
'She's become so cold since we were regrouped, I wonder what's wrong?' Ami thought.  
  
Suddenly she saw the shadows move. Ami looked closer and realized that two people were making their way down the hall. Ami quickly stepped into the shadows and followed them. As she got closer to them she took in details. Both shadows were male and they were both carrying guns. The man in the front had mess brown or black hair, she couldn't tell, and the other defienatly had blonde hair. The two men stepped out of the shadows and entered a room marked 'Computer Room'. Ami waited until she heard click of somebody typing before she turned around and came face to face with a woman with black hair and deep blue eyes and her gun.  
  
"It's not polite to stalk people," the woman said.  
  
"Eve Terran, I presume" said Ami.  
  
"Who wants to know?" asked Eve.  
  
"You don't remember? I'm hurt. I am Amira of Mercury. I have come to release the princess of earth from her mission," Ami said.  
  
"Ami, it's nice to see you again. Dr. T said there was going to more of you though," said Eve, she put away her gun.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Ami asked.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," said a voice.  
  
"Heero Yuy, gundam pilot of Wing Zero and Quatre Rababa Winner, gundam pilot of Sandrock, I presume?," said Ami quietly as she looked at the two men.   
  
Heero and Quatre were off balance for a fraction of a second and that was all it took for the two females to take off. Heero and Quatre immediatly followed.  
  
'Lita, Mina, Rei!' Ami called through a pyshic-link, 'Gundam pilots on the base! Proceed with caution! Get to your gundams!'  
  
Ami could feel the pilots catching up with them.  
  
***Mobile Suit Bay***  
  
Lita heard her friend's warning and quickly slipped into a room that she knew a pilot had to be: the Mobile Suit Bay. She immediatly heard the ticking of several bombs.   
  
'Trowa's here,' she thought.  
  
She turned a corner and saw him quickly setting up bombs.  
  
'He's as quick and gracefull as the wind,' Lita thought admiringly.  
  
Trowa sensed someone near by and turned around but Lita quickly hid in the shadows, exited the room and the base and ran towards Muhoarashi.  
  
***South Enterance***  
  
Rei sighed, she had been standing around forever.  
  
'What's taking so long?' she thought.  
  
Suddenly Ami's voice filled her head with warning.  
  
Rei sighed again, of course something was going to go wrong on their first mission but this was ridicules.  
  
She felt something behind her and quickly sidestepped the man who had tried to knock her unconcious.  
She then executed a perfect roundhouse kick to the man's stomach and held a gun to his head.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Rei muttered and knocked the man out. She then ran off towards her gundam.   
  
The man she left behind groaned,"...weak onna."  
  
(AN: Poor Wufei! Got beat up by a little girl! Bwahahahaha! Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you who he was.)  
  
***Forest West of Victoria Base***  
  
Ami gasped for air as she reached the gundams. She and Eve had ran from the base to the gundams and had zig zagged enough to lose two gundam pilots.  
  
"We lost them," Eve sighed, she then collapsed onto the ground with Ami beside her. They waited a couple of minutes and watched as each girl burst into the small clearing.  
  
Mina was the first to come. Her lipstick was smeared and her clothes were a bit ruffled.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Eve.  
  
"I met Duo! He's even cuter in real life than in the pictures ! And he's a great kisser," Mina giggled.  
  
Lita was next to come with Rei right behind her.  
  
"I guess we all saw gundam pilots," Rei sighed.  
  
"Ya. Let's get out of here. Eve you can ride with me," said Lita.  
  
They all jumped into their gundams and flew back to their base.  
  
***Forest East of Victoria Base***  
  
Heero and Quatre walked into the clearing where their gundams were and sat down.  
  
"I wonder who those girls were," said Quatre.  
  
Heero grunted walked towards Wing Zero.  
  
Duo then stumbled into the clearing with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not going to ask," muttered Quatre.  
  
"I met this girl and wow, first she kicked my ass then she, wow," said Duo.  
  
"You baka, you were making out with an OZ soldier!," cried Wufei who was being supported by Trowa.  
  
"She said she was working for the good of Earth and the colonies and that if I made a noise she'd stick a gun up my ass because I was going to blow her mission!" Dou defended himself.  
  
"You saw a girl too?" Quatre asked three boys.  
  
"The weakling knocked me unconcious," growled Wufei.  
  
Trowa shook his head and dropped Wufei.  
  
"We should tell the Doctors about them," said Heero.  
  
They all nodded. Suddenly the base blew up.   
  
"Now, we can go!" said Duo and they all jumped into their gundams and flew off to tell about the beautiful women they saw on the base.  
  
***Senshi and Tenshi Gundam HQ***  
  
Serenity and the other Tenshi walked into Trista's office.  
  
"We found a place, it was exspensive but we decided to buy a mansion. It's address is 49446 Glacia Lane. It has five stories and a basement. It has ruffly ten zillion bedrooms and other acomadations," Serenity said.  
  
"Good, the Senshi have Eve and are on their way back as we speak. But we have a problem," said Trista.  
  
"What is it?" asked Michelle.  
  
"I got a message from Dr. J. He wants you and the girls to meet the doctors and the other pilots," explined Trista.  
  
"Why?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"The pilots had a run in with the Senshi," replied Trista.  
  
"They defenaitly don't have beginners luck," Amara muttered.  
  
"No, we don't," said Rei as she walked into the office.  
  
"Welcome back, pyro," smirked Serenity.  
  
"Bite me, moon girl," snarled Rei.  
  
Serenity lifted an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Forget it," said Rei.  
  
"Am I interupting something?" asked Eve.  
  
"No, Eve," said Trista,"Why don't we move into more open spaces, it's getting a bit crowded in here."   
  
Everyone agreed and they moved into the gundam hangar.  
  
"Okay, the Doctors want to meet you as soon as possible which means their on their way here," said Trista, "with the gundam pilots."  
  
"Oh, shit," muttered Hotaru.  
  
Michelle glared at Amara.  
  
"I told you not to teach her those words," said Michelle.  
  
"She didn't Mich, Jim did," giggled Hotaru.  
  
"Back to the topic, ladies," chidded Trista.  
  
"So you're saying that we've only been on the job for one day and we have to meet them already?" asked Eve.  
  
"Yup," everyone replied.  
  
"Now once again back to our disscusion. Not only will you be seeing your fellow pilots but your past lovers in the Silver Millenium, so please no mushy stuff. We want them to remember on their own," said Trista.  
  
"It's to late for Mina, she and Duo were having fun in the bushes, while the rest of us were running our asses off," said Lita.  
  
"You were drooling over Trowa in the Mobile Suit Bay, so I wouldn't be talking," laughed Trista.  
  
"How-?" Mina beagn.  
  
BZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZ  
  
"Their here," sighed Trista.... 


	6. Chap IV: Familiar

AN:I got news peeps: I may go and start a different fic for awhile about Eve and two other new sailors that won't leave my head, but I'll keep up with this one hopefully. Thanx for the reviews as always!  
Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own em.   
  
Immortal Habit V: Familiar  
  
Trista and team Senshi walked into the front room. Trista opened the door to see ten men standing outside   
the door.  
  
"Doctors, pilots, welcome," said Trista, "Please, come in."   
  
The men entered and looked at the young women in black body suits.  
  
"I am Dr. T the sixth doctor to be involved with the gundams," said Trista, "And these women over here are Gundam Team Senshi, your equals in eveyway that counts. Girls introduce yourselves."  
  
"I am Ami, I pilot the gundam Wakaisomesai."  
  
Ami had blue hair was cut stylishly short and deep ocean blue eyes that showed intellegiance and wit.   
  
"That's one of the girls we saw," said Quatre to the other pilots, none of them notice Ami blush slightly.  
  
"I am Rei, I pilot the gundam Hikarasu."  
  
Rei had long black hair with purple highlights and mystical violet eyes with shined with wisdom and an inner fire.   
  
"Weak onna," muttered Wufei, Rei heard him and shot daggers with her eyes.  
  
"I'm Mina, I pilot gundam Hanko-tekiai."  
  
Mina long blond hair that was in a braid, probably so she could move around better during missions, and cornflower blue eyes that glittered with humor.   
  
"That's the girl I made out with," whispered Duo and Mina grinned.  
  
"I'm Lita, and I pilot the gundam Muhoarashi."  
  
Lita had chocolate brown hair tied into a ponytail and forest green eyes that glowed with strength.   
  
"Your the one that was watching me weren't you," Trowa murmured and Lita nodded slightly.  
  
"And I'm Eve, my gundam has no name but from now on it will be called Soratoge."  
  
Eve had long black hair with blue highlights and dark blue eyes that held kindness and cunning.   
  
"Now let us introduce our selves-" Dr. S began.  
  
"Doctors, will you please follow me so that you can meet the others before you introduce yourselves?," asked Trista, she walked into the other room and everyone followed her.  
  
In the room were four other women standing in a straight line.  
  
"More pilots, Dr. T?" asked Dr. O.  
  
"Gentlemen, these woman are Gundam Team Tenshi," said Trista, "Pilots, you have meet your equals but it is now time to meet your superiors."  
  
The first woman had long black hair and and purple eyes, she was wearing black leather pants and a purple tank top.   
  
"I'm Hotaru, I pilot the gundam Chinmoku."  
  
The next woman had long bluegreen hair and eyes, she was wearing a teal ankle length dress with long sleeves.   
  
"I'm Michelle, I pilot the gundam Umikiri."  
  
"Your Michelle Kaiou(sp?), the famous violinist!" exclaimed Quatre.  
  
"The one and only," laughed Michelle, "but please call me Mich. I'm on vacation."   
  
The third woman had short sandy blonde hair and blue(?) eyes, she was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt.   
  
"I'm Amara, I pilot Sky Lord."  
  
"Your Amara Tenoh the race car driver!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"The kid does have a brain," Amara smirked.  
  
The fourth woman had curly waist length silver hair and deep blue eyes, she wore black leather pants and a silver tank top.   
  
"I'm Serenity but most of you would recongnize me better with the name Artemis, I pilot the gundam Hoshikage. I am the senior pilot and leader of both gundam teams."  
  
"You're the famous assasian," whispered Heero.  
  
"Correct," Serenity replied.  
  
"How can these weak women be our superiors or our equals?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Weak!" the women yelled. They all looked at Serenity and smiled angelic smiles. Serenity sighed and stepped forward.  
  
"Wufei, your prejudice against woman is unjust and only makes you weaker," Serenity said calmly, even though she wished to cut his head off with her staff at the moment.  
  
"If you think you can defeat me please do," challenged Wufei.  
  
"This is not the time nor the place for fighting, but if you ever insult me or my friends you will deeply regret it,"said the silver haired goddess.  
  
"Injustice," growled Wufei.  
  
"Don't use words you don't understand," snarled Hotaru.  
  
"Firefly, don't scare your new friends, wait for awhile first, then kill 'em," laughed Jim as he walked into the room.  
  
"And you, if you don't watch it. I'm not the Goddess of Destruction for nothing you know," Hotaru smirked.  
  
"Hey! I'm the God of Death!" cried Duo.  
  
"I said destruction, not death moron," Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Who is this young gentleman?" asked Dr. S.  
  
"Jim Hawking, sir, I'm Dr. T's assistant," Jim replied.   
  
"It's nice to meet all of you now let us introduce ourselves. I am Dr. J and these are my friends Dr. S, O, P, and M. And these are *our* pilots, boys introduce yourselves."  
  
The first boy had unruly brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes, he wore blue jeans and a green shirt.   
  
"I'm Heero Yuy, I pilot Wing Zero."  
  
Serenity stared at Heero for a moment and smiled sadly. He kept his oath to never let anyone in until he found her again. 'I wonder if he can still see through peoples lies and facades,' she thought uneasily.  
  
The next man stepped forward. He had his brown hair in a long braid and had cobalt baby blues, he wore black jeans and shirt and strangely enough a priests collar.  
  
"Hey babes, I'm Duo Maxwell, I pilot Deathscythe Hell."  
  
Mina giggled at Duo. 'He's sooo Kawaii' she thought, ' I wonder how long it will take for him to remember?'  
  
"Um, excuse me, but we already know who you all are so could we please move on?" asked Amara who had already grown impatient.  
  
"Well-" Trista was cut off by a loud roar.  
  
"Sere, you over grown cat got stuck in your gundam again. I think hanging around you has dulled her brain," said Rei.  
  
Serenity flashed a predotary grin towards her friend.  
  
"I heard cats have an affection for birds I wonder if thats true, should we try it on those new hatchlings of yours?" she said before jumping into her gundam and letting out a beautiful siberian tigeress with odd golden eyes.  
  
"Guys I would like you to meet Hoshi," said Serenity.  
  
"Is she tame?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Of course not," Serenity replied.  
  
The men all took several steps back.  
  
"Don't worry guys. Unless Sere tells her to kill she doesn't," said Hotaru  
  
"Weak onna's let an animal into their base," Wufei muttered, but not quiet enough.  
  
Something strange happened then. Serenity's eyes were no longer crystal blue but a silver color and even then the color was changing rapidly with emotions no one could read, the same was happening with the tiger. Serenity struggled not to let wings sprout from her back and staff appear in her hand. Instead she focused her mind on Hoshi and their mental bond. Suddenly Wufei was on the ground with a siberian tiger upon him. The animal growled dangerously.  
  
"Make one move and I'll have her rip your lungs out," said Serenity emotionlessly, "I told you that if you ever insulted my friends you would regret it."  
  
"You are weaker than I thought. Letting an animal fight your battles," replied Wufei.  
  
"Hoshi only complies to my wishes when I am calm and I am no where near it," Serenity snarled as she loomed over Wufei.  
  
"You must leave now, gentlmen. Serenity speaks for all of us when she says we aren't calm. And we can't be responsible for the death of a fellow gundam pilot," said Trista, with a smirk.  
  
"Fine we will take our leave," said Dr. O.   
  
The pilots and doctors turned and left the women behind all of them trying to block the feelings of anger.  
  
"I am sorry this did not end better," said Serenity as the group left.  
  
'You two will never get along will you' asked Amara mentaly.  
  
'Not as long as the sun rises,' she replied.  
  
  
***Gundam Base***  
  
"Do you think we can trust them?" asked Quatre as he read his book.  
  
"I don't know," said Heero and continuied to type on his laptop.  
  
"I think we should just forget them," said Wufei who was nurturing a shoulder that that damn tiger had pierced with it's claws.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Wu-man. You were beaten up by that Rei girl then you got your ass kicked by a extension of Serenity's soul. Live with it," said Duo who had been playing a video game but had just died.  
  
"Shut-up, Maxwell," growled Wufei.  
  
"Did you see her eyes?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Before or after Chang pissed her off?" Heero asked.  
  
"After."  
  
"Oooh, ya," said Duo, "That was creepy and the same thing happened to that tiger."  
  
Duo shuddered.  
  
"They swirled like the ocean during a storm," said Quatre.  
  
"No they burned like the fires of hell," said Trowa.  
  
"Your both wrong, they flashed like thunder," argued Duo.  
  
"They were as cold as ice," whispered Wufei.  
  
"Your all right they did all those things and more," said Heero.  
  
"It looked like she was concentrating hard just before that damn tiger attacked me," supplied Wufei.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Positive," Wufei replied.  
  
"Well, I know one thing for sure, they where faintly familiar, like you all were when I forgot," said Trowa.  
  
"I know what you mean," whispered Quatre.  
  
"What we feel doesn't matter. We know nothing about these women other than their names. I say that until they prove themselves we have to be catious," said Heero.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. These new pilots may be beautiful but they were anything but normal.  
  
***Senshi & Tenshi Base***  
  
'They are so paranoid,' thought Serenity as she listened to the conversation about her.  
  
"But not without reason. Right, Hoshi?" Serenity said aloud.  
  
"Correct, my Queen," Hoshi replied.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I am so *not* evil! Be happy this ain't a cliffhanger, peeps! Anyway, you people can't seem to take a joke. You actually took me partially seriously about changing this to a Mamoru/Usagi fic! My poor misled minions, I would never do that to you! ^__^ 


	7. Chap V: Honour the Flame

A.N.: Wuz up? I'm sorry that it took so long to get this part out. Thanks everyone that reviewed.  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own them! Now put the pink tutu down!  
  
Immortal Habit V: Honour the Fire  
  
"This is where we're staying!" gasped Mina as she looked at a six story mansion with grounds as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Until we get orders to move," Serenity replied. Serenity walked up to the door and inserted a key , the door swung open to an extravagant yet modest foyer with a marble floor. The girls walked in and looked around.  
  
"Wow," whispered Eve, "You know what this place reminds me of?"  
  
"The Princess Palace on the Moon," supplied Ami, who was searching for the Library.  
  
"It's on the third floor Ami," said Michelle who was looking at a map the realitywoman had given her.  
  
"I see Trista got here before us huh?" joked Amara as she picked up a letter off a table, "It says here that the sixth floor has been turned into a mini-base, god help us."  
  
"Let's go pick rooms!" cried Mina and she flew up the stairs.  
  
"The bed rooms are on the fifth floor!" yelled Amara.  
  
"Do you think we should tell her that there's an elevator?" asked Lita.  
  
"Nah, she needs the exercise" said Michelle as she entered the elevator.  
  
***On the Fifth Floor***  
  
Mina gasped in relief when she saw the fifth floor landing. She had just ran up five huge flights of steps and all she wanted was a nice bed.  
  
"I wonder... what's taking... the other... girls so.....long," gasped Mina.  
  
Suddenly there was a ding and the elevator doors opposite of the stairs opened to reveal the other Scouts.  
  
"What!? Why didn't you tell me there was an elevator!?" yelled Mina.  
  
"We all thought that you could lose some weight," joked Hotaru who ducked just in time for a ball of orange light flew over her head.  
  
"Everyone settle, damnit!" cried Ami. This proved very affective since the other scouts weren't used to hearing Ami curse.  
  
"Everyone pick a room, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru and Jim can double up to make room if we ever have guests," said Serenity as she walked into the closest room which was decorated in black and silver.  
  
The others quickly found rooms with their respective scout colors. After a half hour of unpacking someone's laptop beeped.  
  
"It's mine," said Rei as she opened her new email.  
  
It read:  
  
Phoenix:  
  
New Mission.   
Place: Tokyo New OZ Base  
Instructions: You and the Solitary Dragon need to infiltrate the base and steal disk 5X789P1D, code name: Ashes. Meet Solitary Dragon at 3rd and Main.  
  
Accept or Decline?  
  
Send a blank message if you accept.  
  
Dr. T  
  
End  
  
"I have a mission...with Wufei. Dammit I can't! This mission is going to fail with flying colors!," Rei whined.  
  
"Give it up, Pyro, your just nervous, now accept the mission and meet with Wufei and get this bitch over with," commanded Serenity.  
  
Rei sighed.  
  
"You're right as always. Bye guys I'll be back later," said Rei and she grabbed her coat and gun then left.  
  
***Quatre's Tokyo Mansion***  
  
Wufei sat on the floor of his room meditating.  
  
'Violet eyes and raven hair, so familiar, so beautiful. No, I must concentrate, all women are weak. Even Rei,' Wufei thought.  
  
Suddenly his laptop beeped.  
  
"Damn," Wufei sighed.  
  
He quickly checked his email. He had a new mission... with Rei.  
  
"Injustice."  
  
Wufei walks out of his room and walks into the music room, he knew Quatre would be there.  
  
"Save me some dinner. I got a mission," he says to Quatre and walks out of the mansion and walked to 3rd and Main.  
  
He saw Rei there leaning against a light pole. She turned and looked into his eyes.  
  
"You're late," she stated.  
  
"Got a problem with that, onna," Wufei retorts.  
  
"None at all," Rei replied and she started walking towards her red motorcycle.  
  
"Aren't we going for our gundams?" Wufei asked.  
  
"We're stealing a disk, idiot, not going into battle," she says as she rides off leaving Wufei without a ride.  
  
"Baka onna," muttered Wufei, and he turned and ran to the base and jumped into his gundam.  
  
When Wufei got to the base Rei was there waiting for him.  
  
"What took you?" she asked mockingly.  
  
"I had to grab some explosives since you obviously didn't bring them," Wufei snapped.  
  
"How many?" Rei asked choosing to ignore the insult.  
  
"A whole crate full," Wufei said as he opened the storage compartment (AN: I know he doesn't have one but he does now okay!) in Altron and looked inside the crate.  
  
"Braided baka!!!!" Wufei screamed.  
  
"What?" Rei growled.  
  
"There's only one bomb in here! We can't blow up a base with one bomb!" Wufei yelled, which earned him a glare from Rei.  
  
"We'll improvise, now shut up before we get caught," Rei said and she started off towards the base with Wufei behind her, cursing Duo all the way.  
  
When Rei got to the entrance she shot the guards and kept going. Wufei stared in shock at the bodies and almost yelled again, but realized it would be a grave mistake because if the guards didn't kill him Rei would.  
  
Rei suddenly made a sharp right while Wufei was lost in his thoughts, he turned just in time to catch a spring loaded door in the face.  
  
"Baka onna," Wufei grumbled as he opened the door and watched Rei boot up a computer.  
  
"Wufei, guard the door shoot anyone who comes down this hall, remember your silencer," Rei instructed while typing in several codes.  
  
Wufei grumbled a bit but obeyed and quickly left the room.  
  
Rei typed for about 30 seconds more until finally the computer flashed green and let her into the documents. She quickly popped a disk into the computer and watched as the document Ashes downloaded. When it was done Rei grabbed the disk and exited the room. Wufei turned and pointed his gun dead center on her forehead.  
  
"I come in Peace," Rei said with a smirk.  
  
Wufei sighed and lowered his gun, suddenly they heard voices.  
  
"I think I saw a Gundam pilot!" yelled a guard.   
  
Rei and Wufei exchanged looks and started running away from the voices. Wufei was slightly in front of Rei and saw some more guards coming towards them, he grabbed Rei's arm and pulled them into the closest door, which thank god wasn't a closet. Wufei realized he hadn't let go of Rei's arm and quickly moved away.   
"We should stay here for awhile," Wufei said and leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.  
  
Rei on the other hand was a bit more curious about where they were. The room wasn't large and was filled with boxes marked with the word 'DANGER' in several languages. Rei turned to the closest crate and opened it. She carefully removed the straw that was blocking her view of the obviously dangerous objects.  
She gasped when she saw what was in it.  
  
"Oh, shit! Those bastards are so going to regret this decision! They stopped using this stuff years ago! What are those baka's thinking!" Rei quietly yelled.  
  
"What are ranting about onna," Wufei growled as he pulled out an old bottle of liquid that was in the crate.  
  
"Don't do that! Put it back gently or we'll be blasted to the end of the universe and back," Rei warned.  
  
"What are you talking about onna, I've never seen this stuff before," Wufei asked confused.  
  
"CH2NO3CHNO3CH2NO3, it's Nitroglycerin a very unstable explosive that was banded from use over 900 years ago. It's explosive on concussion or sudden exposure to heat. I think you just found a way of improvisation," explained Rei.  
  
"It sounds good but how do we set it off?"  
  
"With that bomb you brought," Rei told him.  
  
Rei then flipped open the watch on her wrist. It looked new but something about it told him it was very old.  
  
"Wisdom, this is Phoenix, I need you to bring up a map of the New OZ Tokyo Base and tell me the most central point," Rei said into the watch which was really a communication device.  
  
"Sure, Phoenix, it's the soldier training building about three buildings down from where you are," a voice replied from the communicator.  
  
"Thanks Ami," Rei said and she ended the transmission, "Okay Wufei you take the bomb and tree bottles of Nitro and go to the soldier training center. I'll go put a bottle or two in each building that should be enough top blow a crater the size of Taiwan."  
  
"How long should I set the timer?" Wufei asked, feeling a sort of respect for this woman.  
  
"20 min. That should be enough, after you've done your part get the hell out of here," Rei said and she left with several bottles of the thick pale yellow liquid.  
  
***20 minutes later***  
  
!!!BOOM!!!  
  
The base blew to smithereens while both Rei and Wufei silently rejoiced the end of the long night.  
  
***Senshi & Tenshi Mansion***  
  
"He did what!" screamed Serenity.  
  
"He only brought one explosive," Rei repeated to her friend.  
  
"He hasn't known you for a month yet and he's already trying to kill you!" Serenity screamed again.  
"Just because he was cruel to you when you were young doesn't give you the right to judge him," Rei argued.  
  
Serenity sighed, it was true just because he always tormented her as a child didn't mean he was still like that.  
  
'And anyway I did some pretty rotten things to him too,' thought Serenity.  
  
'You got that right,' Hoshi replied.  
  
'You were not invited into my mind now get out,' Serenity mentally yelled at her feline friend playfully.  
  
'Two bodies one soul remember,' Hoshi said as she faded from Serenity's mind.  
  
  
I did it I got another chapter out! I'm so proud of myself. Please review! Ja ne! ^_^  
  



	8. Chap VI: Digging Through The Ashes

Author's Notes: Wow! I checked my email late Friday night and almost fell out of my chair when I saw all the reviews!! Unfortunatly Duo wasn't there to catch me so I decided to stay in it. Thank you, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!! ^_:^ :Sniff: Sniff: You like me you really like me!  
I didn't even think 'Honour the Flame' was that good of a chapter. Oh well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth!! Okay I'm done rambling. Oh, wait I would like to do an unauthorized shout out for my buddy DragonTamer: READ HER STORY IT'S REALLY GOOD!! Okay on with the story...  
Disclaimer: Don't own SM, GW, or the bit of Outlaw Star.  
  
Immortal Habit VI: Digging Through the Ashes  
  
***2 Days After Mission Get Ashes***  
  
Ami turned the disk over in her hands as she silently wondered what was on it.  
  
"Minda, do you think this could hold something about our lives?" Ami asked the ghost that inhabited the mansion.  
  
"I do not know, princess. Why don't you check it out?" Minda replied.  
  
"I shouldn't. Trista hasn't sent orders on what to do with it," Ami wrestled her emotions.  
  
"Just do it, Ami, we all want to know," said Lita as she and the other girls walked out of the elevator and onto the sixth floor.  
  
Ami sighed and put the disk into the computer and opened the only file on disk. Ami gasped as she read the contents.  
  
"Guys, come read this," Ami said.  
  
Soon all the girls were gathered around the computer reading the document with astonished faces.  
  
"I can't believe it. They're alive, have a daughter and are the controlling powers of the Shepherds," Mina whispered.  
  
"But Zylstra killed Endymion and I killed Zylstra!" cried Serenity in shock.  
  
"Not well enough, Moonface," said Amara.  
  
"My brother is alive! That bastard brought a child into his world of evil! With the help of that wench!" Eve exclaimed but her words went unoticed.  
  
"I was hoping it was just a feeling like his spirit was following me but no, he had to be alive," ranted Serenity.  
  
"Sere, calm down. He's not going to attack," said Hotaru.  
  
"No, he's going to play mind games like before. Pictures of me sleeping, dead roses on my pillow, dead animals nailed to my door with letters written in blood next to them, I barely survived the first time what gives you hope I'll make it again," Serenity grieved as memories of the worst time of her life were relived.  
  
"You being a 1,000 year old assasain may have something to do with it," joked Rei.  
  
"What gives us hope Serena is that amazingly strong soul and mind,"said Michelle.   
  
Serenity looked at all her Senshi's faces and saw blind faith in their eyes. She glanced at the computer a closed the document.  
  
"Let's go get a drink," Serenity commanded and stiffly walked into the elevator with her friends behind her. None of them noticed the shadowed figure looking in the window, on the sixth floor.  
  
***Quatre's Tokyo Mansion***  
  
"It's no use I couldn't hear a thing from the outside," said Duo as he put away the rope he used to stay on the sixth story window without going overboard.  
  
"Never send a woman to do man's job," sighed Wufei.  
  
"It looked like Serenity's got some issues though she started bawling while reading something on the computer," Duo tried to redeem himself with this little bit of info.  
  
"Anyone could have told you that, Duo," Heero said as he typed.  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
"Heero didn't you say something about her being a famous assasian?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Ya. She's called Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. She takes jobs no one else will and always comes back without a stratch. She is famous among killers but some how no one on the outside knows about her," explained Heero.  
  
"What's so special about a weak onna?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I think we saw part of it the other day when she lost control of that tiger, maybe she has powers that we cannot fathom," suggested Trowa.  
  
"Well all that I know is that she's good. She's been doing this for years and no one has ever learned her true name or apperance," Heero added.  
  
"This is all to confusing for me, I'm gonna go get a drink who's with me?" Duo asked.  
  
'I could use some maybe it'll get my mind off Rei,' Wufei thought.  
  
"I'll come," said Wufei.  
  
"Me too," said Quatre.  
  
Both Trowa and Heero nodded and they all walked out.  
  
***A Club somewhere***  
  
"You know I was thinking a bar not a dance club, right?" said Serenity as she took a swig of her Jack Daniels.  
  
"This was the closest place that sells alchohol so shut up and enjoy," said Hotaru who was drinking a Cola and Bachardi.  
  
"So where's my dear brother?" asked Ami who was downing Momosas (sp?).  
  
"At home working on some gadget that will let him talk to Gene, he's getting worried that either Melfina killed him or he blew up the ship," replied Hotaru.  
  
"I'm going to get another beer," said Mina and she made her way to the bar.   
  
Mina waited for her drink and when she got it she turned and ran into someone.  
  
"Oh Gomen! I didn't mean...Oh hi Duo," said Mina.  
  
"Whats's up, babe?" Duo asked.  
  
"Just here for a drink with the others. What are you doing here?" Mina asked.  
  
"Same, hey, where are you guys sitting?" Duo replied.  
  
"Over in the corner," the blonde answered and walked off.  
  
Duo got his drink and walked off to his table.  
  
"Hey, guys, guess who's here," smirked Duo.  
  
"Who?" asked Quatre.  
  
"The others," Duo replied cryptically.  
  
"Good, lets go sit by them. This should be a learning experience," said Wufei.  
  
The pilots got up and moved to a table near the girls'. Serenity and Eve were quietly talking about something that the boys could barely hear but they all caught a word or two.  
  
"...my brother," whispered Eve.  
  
"...don't care..."  
  
"...a father..."  
  
"...he doesn't deserve..."  
  
"...you will not.."  
  
"....I won't..."  
  
"...no?..."  
  
"I will kill..." Serenity finished the conversation and turned to the pilots.  
  
"So who wants to dance?" she asked mischeviously.  
  
All the men were silent.  
  
"Fine, I'll choose, hmmmm.... who should it be?" wondered Serenity.  
  
Serenity ran her hands over Duo's chest and shook her head. She looked at Quatre but cringed. She totally ignored Wufei and flicked Trowas hair so his bangs were flipped up(AN: evil laugh mwahahahahaha). She then went over to Heero and smirked.  
  
"And goldylocks said, 'This ones just right'," she whispered and dragged Heero onto the dance floor.  
  
"She always gets to play," sighed Mina as she watched Serenity try to get Heero to dance.  
  
"And he is always the one getting all the attention," sighed Duo.  
  
Mina looked at Duo with an amused glint in her eyes.  
  
"So you want to dance?" she asked.  
  
"Of course m' lady," he replied and they also enetered the dance floor.  
  
The remaining women rolled their eyes and started to talk about something that the remaining men couldn't hear.   
  
"So do you think Serena is okay?" asked Ami.  
  
"How okay would you be if this happened?" scowled Hotaru.  
  
"Our real problem is knowing if he is a danger and how to deal with him," explained Amara.  
  
"Of course he's a problem you do not stalk a girl for a year, get killed by her, be reincarnated, and then not have revenge plans especially if he's against us in a war of this size," Lita said.  
  
"But he has a family, what are we doing destroying familes?" asked Eve.  
  
"Eve, he's married to the woman who turned him totally to the dark side and I can't help but feel sorry for the child," argued Ami.  
  
"Ya, she has parents who's only amibition in life is to be killed by the ruler of the universe," Rei agreed.  
  
"I may have to agree with Eve, guys, if Endymion comes a threat and we fight back we're going to be ruining a family," admitted Michelle.  
  
"We'll burn that bridge when we get there okay? Now lets go dance with these poor boys," said Lita and she walked over to the pilots who had been trying to listen to their conversation, grabbed Trowa and lead him to the dance floor.  
  
The other inners followed her lead and took those cute little pilots to the floor.  
  
***Serenity and Heero***  
  
"You do know that your making us look bad?" Serenity said Heero, he just wouldn't dance that perfect soldier in him thought it was totally unnecesary.  
  
"Hn," he replied.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Serenity sighed and gave up, she began dance around Heero.  
  
'If she gets any closer she'll be giving me a lap dance' thought Heero as he watched Serenity dance.  
  
Suddenly Serenity stopped and looked to the bar. Sitting there was a tall male figure with blue black hair and he was watching her.   
  
"Endymion," she whispered, then like the he had heard her, Enymion got up and walked towards her.  
  
Serenity was glued to her spot as she watched the man that made her life a living hell for a year of her young life and turned her into an cold hearted assaisan.  
  
"Nice to see you again," Endymion said.  
  
"I can't say the same," snapped Serenity.  
  
"You know after all you've done to me I still love you?" he asked.  
  
"All that I put you through? I killed you for the sake of the universe and because you were a danger to all," Serenity replied calmly.  
  
"Not true. You lead me on for four years making me think you really loved me but then you wouldn't give up what I wanted most," Endymion hissed.  
  
"My virginity, my goddess, Darien how stupid are you? I was fifteen when you tried to rape me!"  
  
"Ah my dear Serena, you wanted it I know you did and still do," Endymion chuckled.  
  
Serenity let out a feral grin and rubbed up against Endymion.  
  
"You read me so well" she purred and then kneed him.  
  
Heero who had been watching the exchange winced slightly as he watched he man, Endymion, go down.  
  
"Let's go Heero. I don't think I want to dance anymore," Serenity commanded and walked of making sure to kick Eymion as she did so.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Heero as they sat down at their table.  
  
"My ex he's an ass," said Serenity.  
  
"You said you killed him," Heero pushed.  
  
"Ya and the bastard came back," Serenity muttered as she took a swig of Mina's beer.  
  
Heero decided to leave it at that and noticed that everyone but him, Serenity, Hotaru, and Eve were out on the floor dancing.  
  
"You had a run in with Darien?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Ya, and here he comes again," Serenity said with a sigh.  
  
Endymion walked up to the table and smirked.  
  
"You guys are still together even after all these years?" he asked.  
  
"Go away, Endy," said Eve sadly.  
  
"And my sister is here too. This could get interesting," Endymion said cooly.  
  
"Go fuck Zylstra and that daughter of yours," sneered Hotaru.  
  
"So you heard about my Shina?" Endymion smirked.  
  
Serenity snorted.  
  
"Shina? Any daughter of yours has no virtue. Leave, Endymion, before I'm forced to remove you," Serenity said.  
  
"But it's so much fun bugging you," Endymion smirked.  
  
"I think they have all told you to leave. Take their advice," warned Heero.  
  
"The little Martian! Wow, isn't this a night of reunions! A word of advice buddy don't sleep with her, Serenity here wants commitment," Endymion said mockingly.  
  
That was the last straw. Hotaru, Eve, and Serenity stood up and advanced towards Endymion.  
  
"Don't mess with us boy. We have more power in our pinkys than you do in your being," laughed Hotaru.  
  
"We are the rulers of the Earth, Moon, and Death. I doubt that your powers will ever equal ours," said Eve.  
  
"The moon? There is no Moon here only Cosmos," whispered Endymion.  
  
Serenity's eyes grew wide, he couldn't know he had been dead before the transformation.  
  
"Zylsie told me," Endymion smirked and walked away.  
  
"I think we should go," said Eve.  
  
"I agree," Hotaru seconded the idea.  
  
Serenity nodded and mentally told the others that it was time to go, then she turned to Heero who was looking at them strangely.  
  
"Do I have something in my teeth?" Serenity asked.  
  
Heero shook his head and left a tip on the table.  
  
When the group gathered they said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways.   
  
***Quatre's Mansion***  
  
Heero mentally sighed and entered his room and flopped down onto the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what the Endymion guy said. Why was he talking about Cosmos? Did he know about Serenity being a pilot? Why did he also look familiar? Why did he get this feeling of hate when he was near? With those thoughts he slipped off into a fitfull sleep.  
  
***Heero's Dream***  
  
He was in a dream again, for the last couple of years he had dreams of a palace, a princess, and a legend. This dream was no different than the others. He watched as a small boy pulled a girls hair and she kicking him in the shin. And a ball where he danced with a girl that looked like the younger one. Multiple scenes flashed before his eyes some were clearer than others but the last one stood out the most. It was something he had never seen in his dream before, it was palace torn apart with dead bodies scattered around it. Two bodies stood out the most his and the girl with strange blonde hair. And for some reason he cried in his dream and he cried in his world, he cried for all the battles fought and all the lives lost for this one moment in time that would be forgotten when he awoke.  
  
***End Dream***  
  
Heero sat up in bed breathing heavily, he could not remeber what he dreamnt but he knew it was terrible and he knew it had something to with Serenity and Endymion.   
  
***Tenshi & Senshi Mansion***  
  
When Serenity finally got back to the mansion she went straight to her room. All she wanted to do was sleep, after getting drunk and seeing your ex in one night was not good for the mind. She flipped on the light and stopped, something was wrong here but the wrongness felt familiar. Her gaze was drawn to her bed. Then she saw it and let out a cry. There on her pillow was a black rose and a note. Serenity walked slowly towards her bed, picked up the note and read. On the paper were only four words:  
  
Let the games begin. 


	9. Chap VII: Rebirth of the Rose

AN: Hello, Double D here and this is the ninth installment of Immortal Habit! Wow, its gone so quickly and I really haven't gotten anywhere in my story, oh well, at least I'm trying, ne? I would like to thank all that have reviewed and written stuff about how great this story is! It made me feel special (^_^) so I thought I would move the plot a bit!   
Disclaimer: Long ago in a time where you could buy bread for a nickel I owned them. Which would mean I never did 'cause I'm not that old!  
  
Immortal Habit VII: Rebirth of the Rose  
  
Serenity sat at the kitchen table the next morning, staring at the dead blackend rose. Her friends gathered around her with hatred for Endymion in their eyes. They had just heard all the details of Serenity's meeting at the club. Eve sat across from Serenity, she was confused. Her older brother the crowned prince of the Earth Kingdom, the one who had played with her when she was young while Wufei trained and called her weak, was a psychotic stalker of the Queen/Protector of the Cosmos.   
  
"I should have killed him at the club," Serenity whispered.  
  
"You were shocked, there was nothing you could do," reasoned Ami.  
  
"But I should have! I should have stopped the hurt," Serenity's voice rang through the mansion with enough self hate that it could stop time, so it could pity her.  
  
"I would have been unhonorable to kill him in the club," said Rei with conviction that she had sone the right thing.  
  
"Mina go get the poor animal that's most likely on the door," Serenity commanded just as Mina was about to open her mouth.  
  
Mina nodded and left. No one spoke for a minute or two until Mina returned with the carcass of a white rabbit, of course the rabbits fur was so bloody you could barely tell. Serenity glanced at it and once again stared at the rose.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Amara.  
  
"I suggest we call the boys they need to know about this, or rather a dimmed version of it," said Trista as she poured herself some more coffee.  
  
"Heero is regaining his memory," Serenity announced quietly.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Lita.  
  
"He dreamed again last night and I had to stop it before all was revealed," Serenity replied.  
  
"Great, I was enjoying my somber brother," whined Rei.  
  
"We are going to need them for the battle," declared Trista.  
  
"We'll need all the help we can get," pointed out Hotaru.  
  
"Endymion is mine," Serenity whispered and then she touched the black rose and all watched as it's petals once again became red and it's stem became green.   
  
Serenity picked up the rose with a closed fist and didn't flinched as blood dribbled down the stem and onto her clothing.  
  
"Blood is such a bitch to get out," Michelle laughed humorlessly.  
  
Serenity stood and put the rose in a vase.  
  
"You mine, Endymion," she whispered again and walked out of the kitchen and house.  
  
"Call them," Trista said to Ami.  
  
***Winner Mansion an hour later***  
  
Quatre put down the phone and turned to see his fellow pilots waiting.  
  
"The others want us at their mansion A.S.A.P. to discuss the man at the club," he explained.  
  
"It could be a trap," observed Duo, who was amazingly serious.  
  
"We don't know that for sure," Trowa said quietly.  
  
"It's not," Heero said quickly and he walked out of the mansion and started one Quatre's many cars and sped off with the peice of paper with the address on it.  
  
"Follow him!" yelled Quatre and the remaining pilots all loaded into a car and started off in the same direction.  
  
***Tenshi & Senshi Mansion***  
  
Heero squealed (AN:never thought I'd put those two words in the same sentence) in to the drive way and quickly got out. He didn't bother to knock and just barged in, seeing Serenity make a mad dash across the room in a towel. He raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Bite me," she snarled as ran up the stairs.  
  
Both of Heero's eyebrows went up.  
  
'I *really* like that towel,' he thought and then mentally kicked himself.  
  
Hotaru walked into the foyer, glanced up the stairs, and burst out laughing. Heero gave her a look that could have frozen Hell over. Hotaru ignored this look and kept on laughing and then sombered.  
  
"Come on Heero, you have to admit that was classic," said Duo who had arrived with the rest of the guys.  
  
Heero grunted and once again turned his attention to Hotaru who was observing them.  
  
"Come this way," she said and walked over to an elevator and waited for everyone to pile in.  
  
Hotaru pushed the button for the sixth floor and quietly waited. The elevator dinged a minute later and the doors opened to reveal a high tech lab. Hotaru confidently walked in with the male pilots behind her.  
  
"We have guests," she chirped and fell into a chair that had some how moved from one side of the room to her.  
  
Suddenly a figure rushed up the stairs, when it stopped there stood Serenity in a pair of flare blue jeans and a white corset. The outfit was daring but still angelic and she truly did look like an angel.   
  
"I'm not late!" she shouted, sending the other females in the room into bouts of laughter.  
  
Serenity looked around the room and became serious when she saw the guys.  
  
"Welcome, we called you here to discuss someone that I and the rest of us know well, very well. His name is Darien Sheilds, head of the new OZ group which has announced that their new identity is the Shepherd Organization, if you can believe it," Serenity announced as she too sat in a chair.  
  
"Oh, please sit down," said Ami and the pilots did so.  
  
"So what about this guy?" asked Duo.  
  
"He was the man in the bar last night," said Eve.  
  
"But Serenity kept calling him Endymion," said Heero.  
  
"Darien Shields is a cover, his real name is Endymion Terran. Thats the connection between the Sheperds and him, his name represents a sheperd in greek mythology that fell in love with the goddess Selene," explained Hotaru.  
  
"But poor Endy made a mistake and fell for the wrong goddess, he actually fell for me Artemis, thinking that I was Selene. His mistake became clear when all of his plans failed and he became angery and targeted me for a year. He left notes written in blood and dead roses and animals. I thought I had killed him with the help of my enemy but he survived married my partner in his death and has a daughter named Shina," Serenity gave them a quick history lesson.  
  
"Wait, whats all this about gods?" asked Quatre.  
  
Serenity smiled sadly.  
  
"Endymion is very sick and lives in his own world of fantasies, because my name corrisponds with an old legend he used me as a toy for his twisted story," she sighed, "And now he knows a secret only I and few others should know, all because of the woman I believed I had killed. I am now beyond caring how he dies, as long as I am the one who kills him."  
  
"So what? Do you want us to protect you from the big bad wolf?" asked Wufei.  
  
"No, we need your help. We can awaken something inside of you that you never thought possible. And we can give you the sought for thing in the universe," said Mina.  
  
"What?" asked Trowa.  
  
"It's a secret until you have proven worthy of the gift," smirked Lita.  
  
"Ami, do a search for a Shina Shields, my god what a horrible name," muttered Serenity.  
  
Ami quickly typed and seached, then lost patience and hacked into the site she wanted.  
  
"I got it, Shina is 15 and goes to the Peacecraft Memorial Academy, formerly known as the Peacecraft Pacifist Academy, its was changed when Relena Peacecraft was killed," Ami reported with amusemet.  
  
"Oh god, Relena is going to be pissed. You do not change the names of her school and get away with it," Jim whispered to Hotaru, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"What are you talking about Miss Relena is dead?" inquired Quatre.  
  
Everyone who knew better, including Hoshi snorted.  
  
"Just because it looked like she died doesn't mean she did," grinned Serenity, "Anyway do you want the power?"  
  
They pilots traded glances. They had seen some of the power Serenity possesed and were not sure.  
Finally they all nodded. The others grinned.  
  
"Okay, sistas, partner up and do what you have to do," instructed Serenity.  
  
Amara walked up to Trowa, Serenity to Quatre, Eve to Wufei, Rei to Heero, and Trista to Duo and touched their foreheads.  
  
"Kasa olmaya oskavu ifiet, Kasa olmaya oskavu ifiet, Kasa olmaya oskavu ifiet, Kasa olmaya oskavu ifiet, Yoshiga!" they chanted in ancient Lunarian.( Translation: Awaken the power within, Awaken the power within, Awaken the power within, Now!)  
  
Multiple bright lights filled the room, when they faded the pilots stood with strange signs on their foreheads. Heero touched his forehead and winced slightly in pain as his fingers came in contact with the signia of Mars.  
  
"What have you onnas done to us?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Awakened the power within, of course," Rei said as she drank in the sight of Wufei with his royal signia of earth shining brightly.  
  
"I can feel the power, but I'm missing something," whispered Duo.  
  
"That is what you will recieve in return for your help, the cure to the emptiness you feel, that we all feel," expalined Lita.  
  
"Now that you have your powers you must train but there is one thing," Serenity looked at Hoshi, glanced at the setting sun and nodded in consent, "Hoshi has something to tell you."  
  
"It's a animal! It can't talk," yelled Wufei.  
  
"Yes I can Wufei," said the tiger in a familair voice.  
  
"R- R- Relena!" shouted an astonished Quatre.  
  
Suddenly the tiger beagn to change and morph into a human. When the transformation was done Relena stood naked before them. Relena looked down and blushed, Michelle threw a robe to her and she quickly covered herself.  
  
"Great the stalker is back," muttered Duo.  
  
Relena glared at Duo.   
  
"My name is Selenity, not Relena, and I never loved Heero, I was making sure he didn't brake his neck," explained Relena/ Selenity.  
  
"Wow, you've changed," commented Quatre.  
  
This was true for Relena now had platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. There was also the way she held herself so different from when she was alive, she was so gracefully deadly just like Serenity.  
  
"So, uh, any relation with Serenity or Quatre 'cause you look just like them," chuckled a very nervous Duo.  
  
"It's a secret," Relena smirked.  
  
"How did this happen, Relena?" Quatre asked.  
  
"A long, long time ago a woman named Zylstra put a curse on me that on my sixteenth birthday i should forever live as the opposite of the natural world. When the sun shines I long for the moon, when the moon rises I wish for the Sun. That's why I left to keep my curse a secret and to finally be able to be myself instead of the seemingly insane pacifist," Selenity expained sadly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Guys do you think that we should-" began Mina.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash of a window breaking and a scream of rage. Everyone turned to Serenity who held a dead rose an inch from her face.  
  
"Endymion!" she screamed, a bright light filled the room and when it receeded Queen Cosmos stood with her long hair with heart shaped odangos, silver eyes, white dress, silver wings and her Cresent Staff. In her left hand she held a red rose.  
  
"Endymion, come to me," she said in a hypnotic voice.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me, you old hag," Endymion said jovaly as he swung throught the window.  
  
"It worked," smirked Cosmos.  
  
Endymion made a face.  
  
"Grow up, bro," laughed Eve.  
  
"I see you have awoken the little princes," Endymion said as he looked at the glowing symbols on the pilots heads.  
  
"Only half way," corrected Hotaru.  
  
"Following in your whore of a mothers foot prints," Endymion taunted.  
  
Relena lost her temper and became Princess Selenity of the Sun and Moon Kingdoms. She wore a gown like Princess Serenity's but it was gold with silver suns decorating the neckline and her hair was loose to her feet.   
  
"I call upon the sword of the mother of the sun, Amaterasu!" she yelled and a beautiful gloden katana appeared in her hand.  
  
"The beautiful Selenity, strange how your name honors the moon but you take the colors of the sun," Endymion pointed out.  
  
"Talk to my mother," Selenity snapped.  
  
Selenity ran for Endymion ready to strike him down with the Amaterasu. Endymion waved his hand and Selenity fell to the floor and the sword flew from her hand and into his, but he dropped it because only those with Solarian blood could handle the heat the sword emited.   
  
"Enough talk, leave Endymion, I will not kill you today," Cosmos sighed, she was to worn form the awakening cerimony to fight.  
  
"Why should I, lover?" asked Endymion.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll kill your daughter, you know I can and will," Cosmos whispered.  
  
Endymion glared at Cosmos but began to back away and soon he was gone. Heero glared at Cosmos.  
  
"Why didn't you kill him?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm to drained from awakening your powers, I would have lost," said Cosmos as she began to power down.  
  
"Can we do that?" asked Duo.  
  
"With enough training yes but for now you are going to have to do chant magic," said Trista.  
  
"Chant magic?" inquired Wufei.  
  
"None of us other than Pluto or Serenity can demonstrate, we lost our power of chant magic during the birth of Cosmos," said Michelle.  
  
"What about you Relena?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Sorry, my attacks haven't been honed yet and are a bit unpredictable," said Relena sheepishly.  
  
"I have an idea, why don't I give some of my power to you so can transform," suggested Serenity.  
  
"But wouldn't you revert back to Sailor Moon?" asked Mina.  
  
"No, my power is much greater than what you gave me, your powers just jump started mine. I will give you rings instead of pens like Luna did," said Serenity before she once again glowed.   
  
In front of each of the girls appeared a silver band with their planetary signs on them.  
  
"Yell out 'Cosmic Your Planet Power," said Serenity.  
  
"Cosmic Mars Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Mercury Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Cosmis Venus Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Earth Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Uranus Power!"  
  
"Comsic Neptune Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Saturn Power!"  
  
"Cosmic Sun Power!"  
  
After alot of bright lights stood the Cosmic Sailor Scouts. They looked the same except they wore silver suits and gloves instead of white and on their foreheads was their planetary sign.   
  
"You are now the Comsic Scouts, no longer protectors of the princess or the queen. You protect your universe," Serenity said sadly.  
  
"Okay that was cool and all but can you show us that chant magic you were talking about?" asked Dup impatiently.  
  
"Fine I'll do it," said Sailor Venus.  
  
"Venus Cosmic Heart!"   
  
An orange ball of energy came into being and slowly melted into a heart. Venus swung her arm back and threw the heart at a wall, the heart hit the wall and faded away leaving a huge hole that took up most the wall.  
  
"Great we've been in the place barely a week and you are already blowing it up and that was your weakest attack!" ranted Mars.  
  
"OOPS!"  
  
Everyone sweatdrops. The girls all power down.  
  
Hotaru looks at the clock.  
  
"It's to late for you guys to go now (AN: Time travels fast when your having fun, ne?)" she said.  
  
"Why don't you stay in the guest rooms?" Ami suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not?" grinned Duo.  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms,"said Lita and she and all the men other than Jim left.  
  
"I think we over did it," said Amara.  
  
Everyone nodded and Serenity just stared at the rose in her hand.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally the plot is moving! I know I should get the next chapter of LotB but I'm on a roll, I think. HeHe, well, please review and until next time! 


	10. Chap VIII: Curse of Kingdoms

AN: My last chapter didn't make a lot of sense to me so I decided to staighten it out with another confusing chapter ^_^ Iwas a bit disapointed in the lack of reviews but thank you to all that did.  
Disclaimer: If I did own them(Which I don't!) they wouldn't be seperate shows would they?!   
  
Immortal Habit Chapter VIII: Curse of Kingdoms  
  
Selenity couldn't sleep. For the first time in five years she was in her human form but she would have to change back as soon as the sun rose. How evil Zylstra is to come up with such a spell, to be an animal of the Moon by day and a princess of the Sun by night. Tonight was the first time she had let the curse go full circle, she had become used to the body of a white tiger and now her human body was uncomfortable. Selenity sat by her window looking at the stars, the bodies her tiger form was named after: Hoshi. What a strange name she had Selenity Hoshi Solaris. Moon, Star, and Sun. Her sister Serenity could understand some of what she was feeling but not all of it. She was lonely and depressed and she didn't know if she wanted to continue her life, not if she had to live with this curse.   
  
"I'm going to change it. I will break the curse and be Selenity of the Sun Kingdom once again," she decided and quietly exited her room and her home in search for the cure of the curse that had ruined her life.  
  
***In the Morning***  
  
"Have you guys seen Hoshi?" Serenity asked the many people in the kitchen.  
  
"No, we thought she was sleeping in," Ami replied.  
  
"She's not in her room," Serenity said worriedly.  
  
"Selenity has gone to find the cure to the curse of two kingdoms, she will be back," announced Trista.  
  
"Well then I guess we'll just have to train without her," Rei said as she finished her cereal.  
  
"Train?" asked Quatre.  
  
"We're going to teach you about your powers and how to use them," Ami explained.  
  
"What's there to learn? We say a little saying and boom there goes a wall," grinned Duo.  
  
Mina gave him a dirty look and threw a energy ball at him, it almost hit but it disinegrated an inch from his nose.  
  
"Next time I'll make sure it makes contact, lover" Mina teased.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Finish your meals and meet me out back," Serenity commanded and left.  
  
"This is going to be fun," Hotaru said evilly.  
  
"It's a pity I'll miss it but the gates need to be checked upon," Trista said and she dissapeared in a flash of black.  
  
"I want to learn that," said Duo.  
  
***30 min. Later***  
  
After eveyone was done eating they all met in the back yard where Serenity had set up some targets. The girls quickly transformed and chose partners. Quatre was with Mercury, Trowa was with Jupiter, Wufei was with Mars, Duo was with Venus, Heero was with Serenity and Sailor Earth, and Hotaru was with Jim.  
  
"First things first, you need to know your most basic attack, to learn it let your mind wander and let the energy build in you and then when you find the apropriate words yell them over the rooftops and hope to the gods you hit the target," explained Serenity, "Okay guys try it."  
  
For a moment everything was silent but then the men found their power at the same time and did exactly what Serenity had instructed.  
  
"Mercury Ice Tower!" yelled Jim and a tower of ice encased his target and exploded into millions of pieces taking the target with it.  
  
"Earth Deadly Volcano!" said Wufei and a column of fire burned the target away.  
  
"Uranus Silent Wind!" said Trowa and the target rose in the air and was obliterated by a green and yellow ball of energy.  
  
"Sun Scorching Ray!" shouted Quatre and a bright laser exploded from his hand and hit the target in the center taking it to its doom.  
  
"Pluto Forgiving Death!" shouted Duo and a ball of black energy formed in his hand, when it was at full size he flung at the target, which exploded.   
  
"Mars Burning Flame!" shouted Heero and a ball of red light encased the target and melted away, leaving nothing.  
  
"Not bad for your first try," said Rei.  
  
"Lets see you do better!" yelled Wufei.  
  
"I'll take that challenge," she replied.  
  
"Mars Cosmic Flames!"   
  
Wufei's eyes became much larger as a ball of fire came hurtuling towards him.  
  
"Earth Cosmic Rose!"   
  
The ball of fire burned the Peace rose to cinders and kept going.  
  
"Neptune Cosmic Waves!"   
  
A giant wave extinguished the ball but left a soaking Wufei.  
  
"Are you trying to drown me, you baka onna!" he shouted.  
  
He probably would have continued ranting if it wasn't for the sharp crescent moon blade at his throat and a glaive pointed at his heart.  
  
"What have we told you about insults?" Serenity whispered in his ear.  
  
"If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all," Sailor Saturn smirked.  
  
"It won't happen again," Serenity smirked and withdrew, signaling Saturn to do the same.  
  
"Why do you all ways pick on him, huh?" asked Duo.  
  
"He started it," Serenity said and walked to the front of the group again, "Okay, now you need to learn a bit about your ultimate attacks. Don't use them unless your going to die anyway because they will kill you."  
  
"Why?" inquired Quatre.  
  
"Well it depends, if your already going to die the attack drains all your energy, if your stupid and use it in an oridinary battle your body breaks down beacause it can't handle the power," Ami answered.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now practice with your partners. Senshi, use your old attacks their much weaker and won't damage the merchandise," Serenity commanded, "Eve I want you and Heero to practice while I go do something, alright?"   
  
Both persons nodded and Serenity walked away and dissappeared in a flash.  
  
***The Time Gates***  
  
Serenity appeared next to Sailor Pluto at the gates. She didn't like to come here much, she felt like she was imposing in Tristas territory. But Serenity knew that Pluto was lonely and dropped in from time to time.  
  
"Where is she?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I can't find her. I think she went into a dimesional portal where I can't get to or is way in the future," Pluto replied.  
  
"Or in the past. It's the only place she could find the cure."  
  
"There isn't one," Pluto said sadly.  
  
"What do you mean there isn't one?"  
  
"There isn't a cure anywhere in time or space that could help her, except maybe the death of the caster."  
  
"Great. Well I want you to check 2000 AD and below for her thats where she probably is," Serenity instructed.  
  
"Okay. Goodbye my Queen."  
  
"Goodbye, my friend."   
  
"And Serenity?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Endymion wasn't lying in his latest note, he knows something," Pluto told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Serenity again dissapeared and reappeared in her room. She walked to her dresser and looked at the note and rose that lay there.  
  
'I know something you don't know.'  
  
Serenity read the words over and over trying to figure out what Endymion knew. Suddenly her stomach lurched and she ran to the bathroom to throw up all her breakfast. After she was done she realized what this meant.  
  
'Everyone! We have a problem,' she told her friends.  
  
A few minutes later all the Scouts where in her room with the gundam pilots following.  
  
"What's wrong, Moonface?" asked Amara.  
  
"Ami, I think I need your opinion on something," whispered Serenity.  
  
"What is it, Sere?"   
  
"I think I'm pregnant," Serenity announced.  
  
Both Quatre and Heero bent over in pain grabbing their heads as images poured into their heads.  
  
"Oh no," Hotaru said.  
  
"Pluto! Please help!," Serenity screamed to the sky.  
  
Pluto appeared and hugged Serenity.  
  
"It took long enough for that Lunarian blood to kick in!" she whispered.  
  
"What's happening to me, Puu?" Serenity asked.  
  
"It's the royals way of making sure theirs an heir, you have given life to a child without a father just like your mother did to you and hers before her," Pluto explained.  
  
"What about Quatre and Heero?"  
  
"Their getting their memories back. It was triggered by the shock of your words."  
  
"Great, thats all I need. A worrisome brother and an overprotective lover, my life sucks," Serenity laughed.  
  
Pluto pulled away and smiled at the girl she thought of as a daughter. Serenity smiled back and turned to the two pilots who at the moments where crawling on the floor like worms.   
  
"Trowa, Duo, Wufei, come here," Serenity said.  
  
The three pilots came towards her. Serenity called the Imperium Silver Crystal to her.  
  
"Touch the crystal," she commanded.  
  
They did as they were told and soon joined Quatre and Heero on the ground, then they all lost consciousness.  
  
"Anyone for a game of cards?" Jim asked.  
  
"Only if its Poker," Pluto replied.  
  
An hour or two passed and the pilots started to wake.  
  
"Finally," sighed Mina.  
  
"Renity?" Heero whispered.  
  
"Heero! I 've missed you," said Serenity as she helped him off the ground.   
  
"The gangs all here I see," Duo grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Mina, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"You guys sleep like rocks!" Rei exclaimed before Wufei pulled her down on the ground with him.  
  
The lovers sat togther silently for a moment. Then Quatre, who was holding Ami, became confused.  
  
"Serenity, didn't you say you were pregnant?" he asked.  
  
"Um, ya," she replied nervously.  
  
"Who's the father?" Duo asked.  
  
Serenity shoulders slumped and she galred at Duo and her brother(Quatre).   
  
"I'll explain tomorrow," she and passed out from exhasution.   
  
"Okay children to your rooms," Trista commanded and pushed out everyone but Heero.  
  
"Heero, you may stay here and make sure she's safe. There's no telling waht Endymion might try," Trista said softly and left.  
  
Heero looked at the angel in his arms. She had changed over the years, her sun golden hair had turned to a starlight silver and her face that used to be so innocent had turned hard from years of fighting, just like his.  
They were more alike now than ever before, two gundam pilots fighting for the peace that some have forgotten. Before he remembered he looked at her with suspicion and a bit of lust and maybe a bit of admiring respect. Now he trusted her fully, loved her, yearned for her, and feared what she had become.   
  
'I wonder if she thinks the same about me.'  
  
The perfect soldier inside Heero was practically screaming danger but Heero ignored it and held Serenity closely savoring the feel of her body against his. Heero carried Serenity to her bed and tucked her in but as Serenity rolled over her shirt pulled up to reveal her back and two scars shaped like wings.   
  
"Stop staring, Heero," Serenity whispered.  
  
Serenity rolled over and stared into Heero's Prussian blue eyes taht looked so cold but in the deepest parts of the windows to his soul she saw it all, the pain, the hate, the soldier, the confusion, and the love.   
  
"Where did you get those?" Heero asked in his monotone.  
  
"I told her girls that their from my wings but I guess you want the truth. I never told anyone, one night Endymion or Darien took me out and we went to this nice restuarant and walked out on the beach under the moon. It started to rain and Darien said that he would take me to his place, which wasn't that far, so we could dry off, back then I trusted him with my life so I agreed. When we got inside he gave me a towel and told me I could take a shower, so I did and when I got out my clothes where gone so I called for Darien to help me but there wasn't an answer. So walked out to find Darien in all his glory and a huge bottle of wine, which was half gone. He tried to get me into bed but I fought and he ended up breaking the wine bottle over my head and then ran it down my back. Then he passed out and I got away, I got home and told my parents about the whole thing and they drove me to the hospital. The next week Darien started to stalk me," Serenity explained.  
  
"I'm sorry," Heero whispered.  
  
"It's alright, now sleep we all need some," Serenity said.  
  
"This can't be-" Heero began.  
  
"Anything, I know, but when this is all over we're gonna try, no matter what."  
  
Heero nodded slightly and kissed Serenity's forehead and went and made himself comfortable on the couch on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Goodnight, Heero, I love you," Serenity whispered in the dark.  
  
"Me too, Renity," Heero whispered back.   
  
They both fell asleep worrying for the future, if there was one. But that's the great thing about prophecies you can't die until they're fufilled.  
  
*The crystal all gods is the end of tree times,  
the time of rebirth,  
the time of war,  
and the time of the gods.*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally I got the plot going!!!! Now if I can just decide on who should.......wait I can't be saying these things on the web!!! I don't want to give anything away...but I got to ask who should kill Endymion? I'm leaning towards Serenity, ya know? Anyway REVIEW, please and tell me what you think and give me some ideas although I have an idea on how he dies. ^_^   
  



	11. Chap IX: To the Past and Beyond

AN: Which chapter is this? I can't tell anymore. IX there it is the nineth or tenth chapter (depends if you count the proluge). Thanx all of you that reviewed and I promise to have a chapter of the Legacy up soon.  
This story happens after all the wars and the boys are somewhere in the 19 - 21 yrs. old area and have.... well I'm not sure what they've been doing I think I'm gonna have to cover that in the story. The Scouts are around a 1000 years old and are a bit spread out. Cosmos is Serenity and Hoshi that lovable tiger that almost killed Wufei is Selenity of the Sun Kingdom or Relena who has been believed dead. The boys after hearing that Serenity is pregnant regain there memories of their past lives. Ummmmmm....I know there was something else I wanted to say...Oh well...I'll think of it later.  
  
Couples:  
Serenity/Heero  
Rei/Wufei   
Ami/Quatre  
Lita/Trowa  
Mina/Duo  
Hotaru/Jim  
Amara/Michelle  
Trista, Eve and Relena are single and if anyone has an idea for a relationship please tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Eve. That is all.   
  
Immortal Habit Chapter IX: To the Past and Beyond  
  
  
"Okay, explain this to me again. You are pregnant and their isn't a father beacause of your royal Lunarian blood which has been programed to pop out an heir before your 1,000 years of rule is over," said Duo who was a bit bewildered.  
  
"Yes, but since I became Cosmos, who doesn't need an heir because she's immortal, my body has been fighting with it's self for years to do this, finally my heritage won and I'm pregnant to a bouncing baby girl," Serenity said sadly.  
  
It was the morning after Selenity had disappeared and the pilots had regained their memories. Now everyone was trying to get used to the idea of Serenity being pregnant.  
  
"How do you know your body has been fighting and how do you know its a girl?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I've been skipping periods for years, bro. And it's a fact that all royal children born without a father are female, it's a side affect of not having male sperm to fertilize the egg," Serenity said seriously.  
  
All the pilots turned a bit pink from her answers and the girls laughed.  
  
"Oh, they all look so cute as tomatos!" laughed Mina.   
  
"Grrrrrr, weak onnas," muttered Wufei.  
  
Serenity's eyes flashed and she pulled out her staff and whacked Wufei on the head.  
  
"Hey! That hurt!" Wufei whined as he rubbed his head.  
  
"If you don't shut up your going to be in a coma, little Earthling," Serenity growled.  
  
By now everyone was used to the constant fighting and injuring of Wufei and they all just rolled their eyes. Then Pluto appeared from one of her many portals and bowed to Serenity.  
  
"My Queen, we have a problem. I found Selenity right where you told me to look and it seems that she is causing quite a bit of trouble for the Scouts in the past," Pluto reported.  
  
Serenity sighed, she knew Selenity would go to the past where Endymion and Zylstra had begun the last war before the birth of Cosmos. Now she would have go back and make sure she didn't alter time.  
  
"I have to go back and get her," Serenity said and she began to walk towards Pluto's portal.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," said Rei and she grabbed Serenity holding her tight enough to keep her from moving.  
  
"Serenity, you have to think about the baby. Time travel wouldn't be good for her or you. I'm sure Selenity can take care of herself," Ami tried to persuade her friend not to leave.  
  
"She's my little sister I can't let her wander around without any idea of what to do!," Serenity said as she tried to wiggle out of Rei's steel grip.  
  
"If you are that worried we'll go check on her," offered Mina.  
  
"No! Don't you understand if you guys go back it can change time as we know it," cried Serenity.  
  
"And how is it different for you?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"I am different now, physically and mentally. You still look amazingly like your former selves and would be recognized but I will be able to look everywhere with out a problem," Serenity explained.  
  
"What if one of us goes?" Trowa asked.  
  
"You don't know how to navigate old Tokyo like I do. You would have to search for her for days, I can find her in hours," Serenity smirked and finally Rei let her go.  
  
"Fine you can go but one of the guys has to go with you," commanded Lita.  
  
"So who's gonna go?" asked Amara.  
  
"I will," said Heero.  
  
Pluto nodded and moved away from the portal giving Serenity and Heero access to it. They both walked through the circle of dark and appeared next to the gates.  
  
"Time Gates open for the princess of the moon, queen of the stars, empress of the universe, the last of the moon goddess, Serenity Artemis Moon-Cosmos," Serenity commanded regally.  
  
The gates seemed to protest for a moment and then they opened to reveal the misty plain beyond.  
  
"Take us to Tokyo, Japan in the year 2001," Serenity said before grabbing Heero's hand and jumping into the mist.  
  
Serenity concentrated for a moment and they appeared before another door which opened to reveal the busy streets of Tokyo. Serenity grimaced as she watched the happy people live their lives without knowing how soon this section of Tokyo would be rubble.   
  
"Let's go," Serenity whispered and she jumped into the crowded street and no one noticed that she had just came from a door floating in the sky.  
  
"Why don't they notice us?" Heero asked when he was on the ground.  
  
"It's a very simple spell that makes up transparent to the eyes of the common folk," Serenity explained.  
  
"You mean invisible," said Heero, as they walked down the crowed street.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Serenity navigated the streets expertly and soon they stood in front of the Crown Arcade. Serenity hesitaited slightly and walked in, undoing the spell as she went. Heero followed closely behind her like a lost puppy (AN: Is it possible for Heero to look like that?). Without warning Serenity stopped to stare at her younger self eating ice cream with Amara and Michelle but Heero bumped into her with amazing force and made her lurch forward. To try to stop her decent Serenity grabbed the the counter but then she slipped on some spilled soda and landed face first in a bowl of ice cream and whip topping. She raised her head to see Heero and the rest of the arcade laughing at her. She turned towards Heero and growled.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, Heero!"  
  
Serenity then grabbed someone's ice cream sundae and threw it at Heero's face, it was a direct hit. Serenity laughed and wiped the icecream off her face and planted it in Heero's hair. Heero had stopped laughing and licked some of the icecream off his face.  
  
"This is good. Why don't you try some, Sere," he asked and threw some of the ice cream from his face at Serenity.  
  
Serenity ducked and threw some more M&M's at him, which stuck ti his face beautifully. Soon their was an all out icecream was going on and everyone had joined but Andrew who was trying to bring some sense of peace to the group. After a while the group began to slow and soon everyone had a mop in hand cleaning up the endless mess.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry about the mess, Andrew!" Serenity apologized.  
  
"It's okay, but how did you know my name?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Ummmmm...I...uhhhhh...I heard someone yell your name during the fight and saw you react to the call," Serenity said with a proud grin.  
  
"Sounds reasonable. Now, since you know my name why don't you and your friend tell me yours," said Andrew.  
  
'Oh no! I can't tell him any of my names the girls would notice!' Serenity thought frantically.  
  
"My name is Phoebe and this is my friend...Actaeon!," Serenity used a name from a myth where a hunter saw Artemis bathing and as punishment she turned him into a stag and killed him, of course this was totally untrue, Serenity had turned him into a stag and had her dogs chase him until he passed out, Heero never forgave her for it.  
  
"Actaeon, huh? Odd name, no offense," Andrew grinned nervously as Heero gave him his infamous death glare.  
  
"Well, lets get to work!" Serenity said cheerfully and she grabbed a mop and started to clean.  
  
An hour and fifty gallons of ice cream later....  
  
"I think that's all of it," Andrew said and looked around the sparkling arcade.  
  
"I don't it's ever been this clean," Serenity commented.  
  
Andrew looked at Serenity strangely.  
  
'Uh oh. I should have kept my mouth shut,' Serenity thought.  
  
"She means that it's probably never been this clean!" Heero said quickly.  
  
"Yeah! Thats it!" Serenity agreed.  
  
"You two are strange, you know that?" Andrew laughed.  
  
"We here it all the time. Can I ask you something?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You just did."  
  
Serenity sighed and looked heaven ward.  
  
"Have you seen a strange girl that's never been here before?" Serenity inquired.  
  
"I couldn't say. Lots of new people here lately," Andrew answered.  
  
"The girl would have called herself Selenity or Relena, maybe even Hoshi," Heero provided.  
  
"I haven't seen her today."  
  
'WAIT! Heero can you here me?' Serenity tried to mentally talk to Heero.  
  
'Yes, do you have to be so loud?' Heero replied.  
  
'Sorry. I just remebered something about the curse. She can't be human in the daylight so she's probably hiding right now,' Serenity told him.  
  
'Damn. We'll have to wait till sundown then.'  
  
'Took the words right from my mouth.'  
  
"Sorry to waste your time, Andrew. It was nice meeting you," Serenity said and walked out of the arcade with Heero behind her.  
  
***AC 200***  
  
The rest of the gundam team sat in the Tenshi & Senshi Mansion on the fifth floor in the minibase. They were all feeling a bit low for letting their princess/queen go back in time to search for Selenity.   
  
"I can't believe we just let her do that," Ami muttered.  
  
"If we hadn't she would have pulled rank on us and we'd have to let her go anyway," Rei pointed out.  
  
"True, but I feel like I just sent our queen to her death," sighed Lita.  
  
"Now you're all starting to scare me," Duo joked.  
  
The computer Ami sat by started to beep madly. Ami quickly opened the e-mail that was waiting and read it aloud.   
  
Gundam Team:  
  
The Shepard Org. has decided to transport multiple Mobile Suits from Victoria to the L1 colony. Intercept the shipment and destroy it. Also, Endymion and Zylstra, the ruling powers of the Shepards Org. are to publicly appear to announce something, this would be the perfect place for an assassination.  
  
Do you accept or reject?  
  
Dr. J   
  
  
"How did that bastard get our e-mail address?" Amara asked.  
  
"Probably broke into the system we're using," Jim replied.  
  
" Isn't that the colony Heero came from?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yup thats it. I wonder why they're taking in those suits?" Duo thought out lout.  
  
"This is a gundam mission, who's going?" Eve asked taking on her role as team leader of the Senshi Gundam Team.  
  
"I will," said Amara, Mina, Michelle, and Hotaru.  
  
"Good. Duo, I want you on this mission too," Eve commanded, "I want you attack when their half way to the colony, Love come in for the east, Nereid from the west, Wind from the north, Firefly from the south, and Shinigami, I want you to be back up, unless the girls get in trouble stay out of the way and use your cloaking device."  
  
"Aye, Aye, captain," Duo saluted sarcastically.  
  
"Don't piss me off today, Duo. I doubt I could keep my temper down to even leave a body," Eve threatened, stress had gotten to her and a circle with a cross in it began to shine on her forehead, this was the sign of Earth.  
  
Duo gave Eve the finger but said nothing.  
  
***2000 AD(I think thats right. Oh well.)***  
  
Serenity and Heero walked down the street in silence. They had been walking forever looking for nothing because Selenity wouldn't be out until sun down. It was going to be a long wait since it was only two in the afternoon and it was in the middle of summer so the sun didn't set till at the most 10 o'clock.  
  
"We need to find a hotel so we have a place to go back in privacy," Serenity said as she watched a pair of teen girls walk up the street eating ice cream.   
  
One of the girls had pink hair in cone shaped odangos and the other had purpleish black shoulder length hair. A streak of sadness came over her as she watched Rini and Hotaru giggle.   
  
'Is the child I'm carrying Rini? Or has the timeline changed so much that she no longer exists?' Serenity wondered.  
  
Then Rini looked at her and Heero and dropped her ice cream. Rini turned and said something to Hotaru, then she came running over to Serenity and Heero.  
  
"Mommy? What are you doing here?" Rini asked.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened to saucers as the girl hugged her.  
  
"Renity? What is she talking?" Heero asked.  
  
"Heero, this is Rini, my daughter," Serenity whispered.  
  
"WHAT!?" Heero shouted in shock.  
  
Serenity placed a hand on her stomach and raised her eyebrows, hoping that he'd figure out the gesture. Heero, being as quick as he is, instantly noticed the sign and his eyes bulged.  
  
"How is that possible?" Heero asked.  
  
"She's from the future," Serenity responded.  
  
"Mommy, why is daddy so suprised?" Rini inquired.  
  
The look on Heero's face was price less and Serenity couldn't help but wish for a camera.   
  
"Da-daddy!" Heero said in astonishment.  
  
"Rini, dear, this is Heero Yuy, he and I are from the time when I was pregnant with you," Serenity explained.  
  
"When you were gundm pilots and it took to try's to give daddy his memor- never mind I have to go. Good luck with the delivery mom, I heard it was difficult," the fouteen year old said with an evil grin.  
  
"Once your born you're grounded, you know that?" Serenity growled.  
  
"Of course," Rini grinned again and skipped away.  
  
"Spore," Serenity muttered affectionately.  
  
"That was... different," Heero struggled to find the right word.  
  
"No weird is seeing your future delf trapped in a crystal... I wonder if we'll have to deal with the Black Moon Family," Serenity wondered as they began walking again.  
  
Soon they found a nice hotel a got a room with two twin beds. Unfortunatly the clerk at the desk decided to play matchmaker and gave them one king bed suite.   
  
"I'm going to kill that little rat bastard!!" Serenity yelled when she realized their predicement.  
  
"I like it," Heero shrugged as he looked around.  
  
Serenity slapped him behind the head ("Hey! What did I say?!") and collapsed on the bed.  
  
"I'll take the couch then," Heero murmered and lay down on couch.  
  
"Men," she muttered and sat up again to say a incantation, "Olyimpianas aranoi ges teh osakvu otogal esed teh oyuta oga teh cronosian kayades (Translation: Olympians, give me the power to see the guardian of the time gates)."   
  
Then in front of her a window appeared and in that window you could see Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Yes, Serenity?" Pluot greeted.  
  
"Have any leads on where she may be?"  
  
"I'm sorry my queen I have nothing but bad news," Pluto said sadly.  
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Endymion found out that you left and followed you."  
  
"KUSO! That bastard!! He deserves to die with the pigs!!! I'll leave his rotting ass in a ditch!!! I can not believe!!He is such an ASS!! Kami-sama shimatta!! BAKAYARO!!!!"   
  
Serenity had obviously lost it and Heero seemed to find it amusing, he was sitting on the couch watching his lover swear up the biggest storm in the history of swearing. It even put Duo to shame, he couldn't switch back and forth between languages like that.  
  
"Senshi no hoshi," Pluto called said japanese.  
  
"Cosmos," She tried again.  
  
Sernity just kept on swearing.  
  
"Samatu oga teh stella!!!" Pluto shouted in lunarian. (Translation: Goddess of the Stars.)   
  
That went through and Serenity stopped and faced Pluto again.  
  
"I'm sorry for my lack of control," Serenity apologized sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry. I said almost the same thing," Pluto gave a weak smile.  
  
"Well thank you for the help, Trista," Serenity sighed, " Goodbye. Uji nhal gumol (Translation: I am done)."  
  
The window dissappeared and Serenity lay back down.  
  
"At least he doesn't know where we're staying," said Heero.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," said a voice.  
  
Serenity and Heero whipped around to see the one person they least wanted to see.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
You all know who it is right? Good because I'm not to tell you. Sorry for the cliffie but this chapter was getting long. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Please REVIEW! I have seen stories with four chapters who have 122 reviews and it makes me sad ;_;. Lets get me over a hundred reviews!!! Please?   
  



	12. Chap X: Ultimate Loss

AN: Finally FF.net is up!!! Its been what, two months since I last updated? Anyways, this chapter is extra long to make up for the wait. I would like to thank Jenni-chan for her help if it wasn't for her this chapter would still be a blank page.   
Disclaimer: What is the point of disclaimers? Do the Powers That Be really need to see these on everything us mere mortals tamper with? I mean you'd think controlling your own universe would be enough to feed their ego's. But because I have nothing to give but so much to lose I must say this one thing: I don't own shit. Thank you for your time.  
  
Immortal Habit X: Ultimate Loss  
  
Last Time on Immortal Habit...  
  
"I'm sorry my queen I have nothing but bad news," Pluto said sadly.  
  
"What is it?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Endymion found out that you left and followed you."  
  
*******  
"At least he doesn't know where we're staying," said Heero.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," said a voice.  
  
Serenity and Heero whipped around to see the one person they least wanted to see.  
  
*******  
  
And now on with the story....  
  
"Endymion," Serenity whispered not so much in shock but in hatred.  
  
"Thats right, lover, it's your old flame," Endymion sneered.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Heero.  
  
"I want to invite you and your little friends to a contest to the death. Winner takes all."  
  
"Why? You obviously have the upper hand. Why don't you just kill us in our sleep?" Serenity inquired.  
  
"I want to see your face while you watch you friends die one by one, of course!" Endymion said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What if I win?" Serenity demanded, a small shimmer began to appear in her hand and the form of a sword began to flicker in and out of exsistence.  
  
"You get the pleasure of killing both me and Zylstra and if I win I get to have you as a... distraction," Endymions eyes swept over Serenity's body with lust.  
  
"Over my dead body!!!" Heero yelled and pulled out his gun and started shooting with deadly acuracy.  
  
Endymion laughed as the bullets bounced off him, leaving him unscarred.  
  
"Emivage!" Serenity gasped in lunarian. (Translation: Evil mage or wizard. Someone who works with dark magic.)  
  
"You honor me with you're words, Serenity. I'm really just a dabbler, it's my wife you must worry about," Endymion said and he melted into the shadows and disapeared.  
  
"This is bad," said Heero.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock!!!!" Serenity said sarcastically as she began to pace the room.  
  
"Renity, there's no use in worrying about it now. The sun has set it's time to find Len," Heero said, he walked over to Serenity and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm just so stressed. For so long I have been the one making the waves and fucking up peoples lives but here I am pregnant, searching for my runaway sister, and all the while being stalked by my ex-fiance. Can life get any worse?"   
  
"You just jinxed it, you know," Heero sighed.   
  
"I know, I know. I just needed some serious ranting time."  
  
"Ranting isn't going to do anything, Sere," Heero said and he moved away and grabbed both their coats and threw one to Serenity who put it on.  
  
"Who the hell are you? My mother?"   
  
"No I'm your sugar daddy," Heero said with a rougish smile.  
  
"I'm gonna shoot Duo when we get back," Serenity muttered and rolled her eyes.  
  
Serenity reached into her interdimension space pocket and brought out a suit case. She opened it and revealed multiple guns. Serenity scanned the selection and chose two Glock 21pistols and stuffed one into a shoulder holster and the other into a back holster. Then she grabbed three magnums, ten extra clips, and two clips of some enchanted silver bullets and stuffed them into her space pocket. Then she grabbed two daggers and put them down her boots and a switch blade put in her coat pocket.  
  
"Gonna put some grenades in there too?" Heero asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm all out," Serenity said simply.  
  
Heero stepped up two the suitcase and chose two AK-47 and stuffed them into who knows where, four extra clips, and one dagger.   
  
"That's all?" Serenity asked.  
  
"It's the past how dangerous can it be," asked Heero.   
  
"That means nothing! Heero you should know better. No matter where you are in time there is something bad going on!" Serenity scolded him.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, I'm not losing you because you underestimated something that doesn't have the header 'Mission' on it. Take some E.S.B's, if we run into a youma nothing short of a miracle can help you if you don't have a magical defense," Serenity told him and then handed him a couple clips of enchanted silver bullets.  
  
Heero took the clips and stuffed them into his jacket pocket. Serenity grabbed some keys off the night stand and they walked out the door. When they got outside quickly organized a plan to first search the park and then go check the hotel that was a block away from it. They only searched these parts of Tokyo because do to personal experience Serenity knew that everything happened in the park.   
  
***The Park an hour later***  
  
Serenity and Heero had been searching the park forever but had found nothing. They were just about to leave to check out the hotel when there was a bright flash and a scream. A Glock 21 was instantly in Serenity's hand, she quick reached into her space pocket and brought out a clip of ESB's and exchanged the regular clip in the gun for it. Heero watched Serenity's doings and decide to change one of his gun's magazines also.They ran for where the light had been and as they got closer you could hear the sounds of fighting.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" a voice shouted and there was a another flash of light.  
  
"Endymion! Get your chicken ass down here!" another voice yelled.  
  
Serenity stopped in her tracks. She knew which battle this was and had no wish to relive it but she also knew that if she and Heero didn't get there soon the timeline would be toast.   
  
"Sere? Are you in there?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm here. C'mon those people are gonna need help!" Serenity dashed off and soon she was just outside a clearing where a magical battle was progress.   
  
Serenity glanced behind her and noticed Heero had kept pace with her the whole way and was now watching mesmerized as nine women and one girl fought a huge ugly monster that looked to be made out of...pudding??? There was also a man in a tree behind the monster who looked very familar.  
  
"That's Endymion," Heero whispered.  
  
"Yup, right before he dies," Serenity said with a slight glint of joy in her eyes.  
  
"This is the last battle in this timeline Endymion appears in. Sailor Moon and Zylstra kill him after this youma is gone," Serenity explained.   
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" yelled the girl in green.  
  
The youma dogded the attack and threw a bunch of pudding at Jupiter. She tried to duck the attack but she was hit. The pudding began to harden around her and soon Jupiter could not move. Serenity remebered this part of the battle and shot at the casing making it break away. All the Scouts looked at Jupiter, who shrugged and started up another attack. This was the beginning of a cycle, the youma would try and encase someone and Serenity or later Heero would shoot it away, then the monster would slowly get his ass kicked. Soon the monster was gone and all that was left was the Scouts and Endymion.  
  
"Please, come back to us, Darien," Eternal Sailor Moon begged.  
  
"And stop all the fun? Never," Darien snapped and began throwing black roses at them.  
  
All the Scouts dived except for Sailor Moon, the roses never hit her but fear flashed in her eyes. Then one rose came flying towards Sailor Moons face, as it hurtled closer the other Scouts yelled at her to move but all their cries fell on deaf ears. When the rose was an inch from her Sailor Moon plucked it out of the air and as soon as Sailor moon touched it the rose once again turned red and then slowly all the petals fell and were swept into a wirlwind that began to surround Sailor Moon. The Sailor Scouts cried out for their princess and tried to save her but when they got within five feet of her they were thrown back. Endymion/Darien was confused, he seemed to know nothing of what was going on. Then as suddenly as it began it stopped and the rose petals fluttered to the ground. Where Eternal Sailor Moon once stood now stood Princess Serenity with a blue and silver sword in her hand.  
  
"Come play with us, Zylstra!" Princess Serenity yelled at the forest surrounding her and her protectors.  
  
"Of course, Your Highness," said a sugary sweet voice.  
  
A slender form walked out. The woman had death black hair with red stripes running through it and her were the color of burgandy wine, she was quite beautiful and quite insane. She wore an old dress made of black satin and red lace. This was Zylstra, the bane of the reincarnated princess' lives.  
  
"Zylstra, I challenge you to a duel to the death, winner takes all," Princess Serenity said in a regal voice.  
  
"Whatever her ladyship wishes," Zylstra giggled, a sword made of onyx appeared in her hand and she took a fencing stance.  
  
"No, Princess! You don't know how to use a sword! You'll never beat her!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
  
"All heirs to the Moon know how to wield the Sword Of Selene," the Princess replied, she took an unfamiliar stance and waited for Zylstra to strike.  
  
Zylstra did indeed strike first. She lunged for the princess' throat, thinking that this would be an easy battle, but to her suprise the gleaming blade of Selene blocked the attempt.   
  
"C'mon, is that all you've got?" Princess Serenity asked mockingly.  
  
"I will not be beaten by a child!" Zylstra growled and renewed her attack.  
  
Each time Zylstra swung Serenity would hop back, like a carrot tied to a donkeys head. Zylstra was quickly losing her temper and giggled gleefully when they reached the edge of the clearing. She once again readied her fatal strike to the throat and lunged for the princess. And once again the attack was blocked.   
  
"My turn," the princess whispered.  
  
Princess Serenity began a pattern, a sweep to the knees, a swing to the head, and a lunge for the stomach. Every time she was blocked but Zylstra did not grin or giggle at the impossoblity of getting hurt. She knew that if either of them screwed up they were dead.   
  
***Endymion/Darien's POV***  
  
Endymion watched as the to women countinued their deadly dance. He knew that Zylstra was beat no matter what. The moon brat had the edge and the experience. He watched as the minutes seemed to stretch into hours and the hours into eternity and as Zylstra began to tire. Endymion knew that people made mistakes, often deadly mistakes, when they were tired. He saw the change in pattern before anything else. Serenity was going to attack the knees a second time while Zylstra was moving to protect her head, this was one of those deadly mistakes. Endymion acted on his emotions and flew down into the fight to try and stop the death of his dark beloved. Endymion dived inbetween the two ladys and felt the burn of a sword in his legs and his throat. Then everything went black.   
  
  
***Serenity and Heero's POV***  
  
Serenity and Heero watched as Endymion died to protect Zylstra. They saw his head be disconnected from his body and his right leg hang uselessly, held togther by a tendon. They saw Zylstra fall to the ground and cry black tears in sorrow. And they saw Princess Serenity shed a single tear for her former lover. The sword and gown flicked and dissapeared leaving Eternal Sailor Moon gripping nothing but air.  
  
"So thats why Endymion didn't die the first time around," Serenity whispered to herself.  
  
"What do you mean? He looks dead enough to me," Heero quipped.  
  
"Endymion was an Immortal like I am now. Only an Immortal can kill another Immortal and there's a special way an Immortal can die. I wasn't an Immortal at this time only a Lunarian. I understand why Endymion didn't pop back up like any other Immortal but what's odd is that I didn't see him again until recently," Serenity explained and turned her attention back to the clearing.  
  
***Third Person POV***  
  
"I'm going to rip your heart out and feed it to the pigeons!" shouted Zylstra as she stood.  
  
"I can't take all the credit," Sailor Moon said coldly.  
  
"Fine. I call a truce for two days so I may properly mourn for my loss," Zylstra sighed.  
  
"And we get two days off to celebrate," Sailor Moon agreed.   
  
Zylstra glared at Sailor Moon and jumped through a black portal that appeared behind her.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" the other Scouts asked.  
  
"I'm fine everyone. Let's go home," Sailor Moon replied in a emotionless tone.  
  
The Scouts glanced worridly at Sailor Moon and went their own ways. Soon everyone but Sailor Mini Moon and Eternal Sailor Moon had left.  
  
"What's really wrong Serena?" Mini Moon asked.  
  
"I just killed your father Rini. Why haven't you dissapeared?" Sailor Moon asked in a daze as her transformation melted away.  
  
"Puu is giving me some time to say goodbye," Rini whispered.   
  
"I'm going to miss you you little spore," Serena said affectionately and embraced Rini in a hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, Meatball Head," Rini said.  
  
Then Pluto appeared from one of her portals.  
  
"Come, Small Lady, it is time," she said.  
  
"May I please stay one more day to say goodbye to everyone else?" begged Rini.  
  
"No," Pluto said sadly.  
  
"Please, Puu, please!" Rini cried.  
  
"Please Pluto. Let Rini stay another day?" Serena pleaded.  
  
Pluto looked at them both and sighed.  
  
"One more day," she said and disappeared.  
  
Rini smiled happily and started skip home forgetting Serena for the moment.  
  
"I know you're there. You can come out now," Serena called to the bushes Heero and Serenity were hidding in.  
  
Heero and Serenity traded glances and stepped out from their hiding place.  
  
"Who are you really? I remeber you from the Arcade but you seem much more familar," Serena commented.  
  
"Like we told Andrew. We are Pheobe and Actaeon," Serenity said.  
  
"Ya right. I asked who you really were not who you say you are," Serena sounded slightly offended.  
  
"I guess it doesn't really matter. Unless Actaeon here is more paranoid than I think," Serenity sighed.  
  
"Go ahead and tell her, you wouldn't tell her if something bad would happen," Heero consented.  
  
'Something bad always happens,' Serenity tells Heero mentally.  
  
"My name is Serenity and this is my silent friend Heero," Serenity introduced them.  
  
"Are you me?" Serena asks Serenity.  
  
"A thousand years in the future, yes."  
  
"Wow, so we beat Zylstra," Serena said with hope.  
  
"The timeline is always changing, Serena. Even in the past."  
  
"So...I should keep my options open," Serena said warily.  
  
"In a nutshell, ya," Heero smirked.  
  
"Well, thank you for your help. Is there anything I can do in return?"  
  
"Ya, kick Zylstra's ass for me," Serenity said.  
  
"I think I can do that," Serena smiled and ran off to hopefully catch up with Rini.  
  
***Back in A.C. 200***  
  
"Target in site, everyone is position?" Love asked.  
  
"Nereid, ready."  
  
"Wind, ready."  
  
"Firefly, ready."  
  
"Shinigami, ready."   
  
Four voices came over Mina's com. link. They were getting ready to destroy a shipment of mobile suits going to the L1 colony. The mission said to leave no survivers.   
  
"Good, when I get to one I want everyone but Shini-chan to attack," Mina said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Ah shucks Love. Don't get protective," Duo laughed.  
  
"You heard what Rhea said, Shingami gets no action tonight," Hotaru entered the conversation.  
  
"Does that mean I get some action later?" Duo asked.  
  
"You better not be talking like that to my daughter, Duo," Amara growled.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"It's okay Amara. I think of Duo as a brother. The idea itself has scarred me," Hotaru laughed.  
  
"Okay guys, settle down, 10..."  
  
"9..."  
  
"8..."  
  
"7..."  
  
"6..."  
  
"5..."  
  
"4..."  
  
"3..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"Here we go!" shouted Hotaru.  
  
"1..."  
  
Four gundams attacked and massacred the cargo. Firefly took out two carriers with her glaive and Love got one with her energy sword. Nereid and Wind fought the mobile suits and dolls, that were guarding the shipment, with their trident and sword, and Duo watched from the sidelines.  
  
***On Board the guard ship for the M.S. shipment***  
  
"Lieutenant General Sheilds!!! We're being attacked!!" yelled an officer.  
  
"By who?" Zylstra Shields asked.  
  
"Gundams, ma'am," the officer told her.  
  
"Which ones?" the Lieutenant General asked.  
  
"They're new ma'am. No identifacation available."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"What were the colors on the gundams?" Zylstra asked.  
  
"One was orange and yellow, the second was sea green and blue, the third was yellow and blue, and the last one is purple and black," the officer reported.  
  
  
"Venus, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. They finally sent someone to play," Zylstra giggled.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Good work, soldier. What is you're name?" Zylstra asked.  
  
"Norman Willsby, ma'am."  
  
"Well Officer Willsby, you are now Captain Willsby for you good work and calmness in battle," Zylstra announced.  
  
The officer, I mean captain, saluted and hurried off.  
  
"You sent some off you're most loyal to play, Serenity. I commend you for you're cunning," Zylstra said to no one, "The war begins again cousin, and this time I will win."  
  
Zylstra watched the battle for a second from a window and then turned to an officer.  
  
"I want fifty more soldiers out there in the best suits we got," she commanded.  
  
***Battlefield***  
  
"Hey Shini! How do you think we're doing?" asked Firefly.  
  
"You guys are naturals," Duo said without enthusiasm.  
  
"What's up Shini? You sound less than thrilled," asked Love.  
  
"I'm bored," Duo said simply.  
  
"Then get your ass in the action idiot!" Amara laughed.  
  
"Really?" Duo said hopefully.  
  
"Of course Duo, have fun," Michelle said amused.  
  
"Woohoo! Here I come!" yelled Duo as he entered the battle.  
  
Soom everyone was swept up in the battle. In minutes most of the suits were gone and the gundams began to relax and check for damage on their suits.   
  
"Hey guys I'm in trouble. My trident is almost dead and I have no ammo," Michelle said.  
  
"Same here. I barely have enough power to fly back," Amara announced.  
  
"We're all in bad shape but we have even more trouble we got fifty more suits coming at us and their armed to the teeth," Mina said.  
  
"Damn, they never give up," Duo sighed.  
  
"I'm calling in for back up," Mina said.  
  
"Hey people! We could use some help here!!!" Mina yelled into her speaker.  
  
"What do you need?" Ami asked.  
  
"Help, we got fifty new suits coming and we won't last through ten of them," Michelle entered the conversation.  
  
"Okay, I'll send the guys out, okay?" Ami said.  
  
"Sounds good, how fast can you get here?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"10 minutes if we hurry," Quatre's voice was heard on the speaker.  
  
"Then hurry, these suits will be here in five," Amara growled.  
  
"Can you hold on until then?" Ami asked.  
  
"Duo can but I'm not sure about the rest of us," Mina explained.  
  
"We'll hurry," Ami said and the connection was lost.  
  
"Now all we can do is wait," Michelle said quietly.   
  
***2000 AD***  
  
After their talk with Serena, Serenity and Heero started searching for Selenity again. They had checked out the rest of the park and the surrounding area but still no ex-pacifist princess.   
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Heero.  
  
"What I should have done in the first place," Serenity and started chanting.  
  
Above her head apeared a bunch of golden strings pointing out in different directions, a small black ball appeared on one of the strings and started to roll down it soon it disappeared and then came back and satred on another string.  
  
"What's that?" Heero asked.  
  
"That is a simple locating spell. Those threads lead to all different sorts of magic in this city, the ball goes to the source of those threads to see what kind of magic it is, if the magic isn't Selenity then it will come back and start a different thread, if it does find her the ball will come back and stop, marking which string leads to Selenity so we can flollow it," Serenity explained. (I do not own this spell, it is from Patricia C. Wrede's book called Searching for Dragons.)  
  
Heero nodded and watched the ball start another string.They waited for seemed forever and it looked like the ball was on the string before the first one it searched, the ball came back and stopped.  
  
"Let's go," Serenity said and they ran off towards Selenity.   
  
Soon they realized that their target was to far away to run to it and they slowed down to a walk. As Heero walked the began thinking and somehting began chewing at his mind that his memory wouldn't, and couldn't answer.  
  
"Ren, has Relena always been a shapeshifter?" he finally asked.  
  
"Well, during the Silver Millenium it was uncommon to have more than one royal child of the Moon Kingdom. So my mother was the blacksheep of the family, she had three, me and Quatre and then Selenity. It was a total surprise that Mother had twins. The scientists of Mercury and Neptune did multiple tests to see how it happened. In the end we found out that my mother had uh...slept with Helios the thousandth, king of the Sun or Sol Kingdom, and his sperm had fertilized another egg only a week into mothers pregnancy, so Quatre and I are not really twins because twins come from the same egg. Anyways I was naturally announced as the heir to the Moon and Quatre was announced heir to the Sun, end of problem. But a year later mom and Helois, who was now a sort of stepfather to me, did it again and mother gave birth to another bouncing baby girl. My mother saw right away that the girl held the power of the Sol but having a strange sense of humor made her name the baby Selenity. For ten years Selenity lived a fairly normal life for a princess of two joint kingdoms. Then our cousin, Zylstra, from the Red Moon of Nemesis came for a visit. She was beautiful just like all the women in the family and had strong magical ability but an accident in a town marketplace left her slightly insane I guess. Anyways, Selenity was trying to be friendly and help her out when Zylstra blew her top and started casting spells. Most of them were very small, all the water turned red and we had a slight locust problem, but the really bad curse ended up on Selenity. I think the spell went sorta like this 'Sun and Moon, Day and Night, Darkness and Light seperated by the horizon. Their love feed by glimpses at dawn and dusk. Child of the dawn and dusk let thy blood seperate and never combine again. As the sun rises your blood mourns for the moon. As the moon glows down your blood will boil for the warmth of the sun' it was a real whammy. The spell made Selenity, for some odd reason, a tiger during the day and a princess at night, instead of a moon sprite or something," Serentiy explained.  
  
"Couldn't you have given me the short version?" Heero complained.  
  
"That was the short version!" Serentiy growled.  
  
The strand of golden string began to glow brightly.  
  
"We're getting close," Serenity's voice dropped to a whisper.  
  
"No, never would have thought," Heero replied.  
  
Serenity slapped Heero on the head and walked around the corner of a building. There she saw Endymion zipping up his pants and Selenity's bruised body covered by bloody rags that used to be her clothes.  
  
TBC....  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm back and I'm bad!!!! Hehehehe...suddenly its not funny any more -_-. Please REVIEW I've been without them for so long I can't really remember what they are ;_;.  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chap XI: Back To One

AN: I'm still rejoicing the return of FF.net so here's another chapter that actually goes some where!!! But ummm...nevermind don't want to give it all away ~_^.   
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except Eve and Zylstra. Anyone who wants to argue will meet my nicely polished nine millimeter Glock. Yes, that is a threat.  
  
Immortal Habit XI: Back to One  
  
Last time on Immortal Habit...  
  
Serenity slapped Heero on the head and walked around the corner of a building. There she saw Endymion zipping up his pants and Selenity's bruised body covered by bloody rags that used to be her clothes.  
  
*********  
  
Serenity was over flowing with rage. She wanted to rip out Endymion's intestines and use them to strangle him. Her rage then triggered something taht she hadn't called upon since the Silver Millennium, her godess form, Artemis. A sliver light engulfed her and faded to show her in a embriodered deer skin dress without sleeves, her silver hair in a braid, and a silver bow in right hand, she was now a true god, but it had nothing to do with her clothing or acessories it was the soft silver aurora that surrounded her. In a praticed motion Artemis brought an arrow to her bow and shot at Endymion, the arrow entered his right thigh.   
  
"Arg!" Endymion cried in pain and collapsed on the hard cement.  
  
Endymion had never seen Serenity's godess form, but he had heard about it from Zylstra. The ice flooding his veins told him the arrow had been poisoned. He ripped the arrow fromhis thigh and studied it, it was sliver with a pattern in lead on the head, that was something else he would have to worry about, lead poisoning but the fruity smell of fairie blood was what worried him most. Faeried blood was clear, untraceable and a deadly poison. But it bothered him not, Zylstra knew how to draw out the poison. Endymion turned his attention to his surrounding area and scanned the perimeter. It was odd, there seemed to be no one.   
  
"How dare you take my sister! I will kill you for what you have done!" Artemis raged as she stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Heero stepped up behind Endymion and removed the saftey on his gun and aimed at back of his head, he would shoot if he hurt his goddess.  
  
"Don't worry, Serenity, she enjoyed it as much as I did," Endymion sneered and rised to his feet, still not noticing Heero.  
  
The bow disappeared from Artemis' hand and was replaced by a sword. Artemis charged Endymion and slashed at his chest but Endymion jumped away, leaving Heero with milliseconds to move and not be killed.  
  
"You really think she didn't try to fight too? With sword, bow, or staff you shall never beat me," Endymion laughed.  
  
"But I can try. Where there's a will there's a way, right?" Artemis replied and lunged at Endymion again.  
  
Endymion ducked the attack and came back up behind Artemis. He quickly chopped her neck and she crumpled to the ground, transforming back to Serenity. Heero pulled the trigger to his gun and was on target but the bullet stopped and dropped to the ground before it could do any damage.  
  
"Come out, Acteaon, there's no point anymore," Endymion laughed.  
  
Heero silently walked out of the shadows, becoming the 'Perfect Soldier' once again.  
  
"I still can't figure out why she picked you over me," Endymion said.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied in monotone but inside he was screaming, 'She picked me because I'm not a psychopath out to kill her!'  
  
"Maybe it was because you gave her joy and all I did was excite her dark side. She used to be so innocent and loving, not a care in the world. She changed after she found Luna and Artemus nailed to her front door though. Became crueler, more driven, and a hell of a fighter, she spent hours training to kill me. And finally she did it by accident. I wonder if that spoiled her revenge or if it was still as sweet?" Endymion began to babble and go off topic and soon Artemis was waking to a really bad headache.  
  
"You know Endy. Even after all these years you still hit like a girl," Serenity said as she stood.  
  
"Oh good you're awake. I was just telling your boy toy here about how I tried to drive you insane," Endymion said lightly.  
  
"And it worked," Serenity replied and she punched him in the face and kicked him in the groin.  
  
Endymion went down and Serenity kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Serenity ran over to Selenity and checked for a pulse, it was faint but there. Serenity took off the coat and wrapped her sister in it, she then began to check her wounds to make sure nothing was fatal.  
  
"She going to be alright?" Heero asked her from behind.  
  
Serenity jumped a bit and glared at her lover.  
  
"She has multiple bruises to her face, arms, and legs, has a shallow gash on her abdomen and a broken ankle. She also shows signs of multiple rape," Serenity sighed mournfully and rubbed her eyes with grimy hands.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Heero whispered.  
  
"Physically, fine. Mentally is another story. I don't know if she'll be afraid of men or not because of Endymion's already bad image but if she was a normal woman she would probably want to rip out the throat of the first guy she sees and then become a nun or hide the rest of her life," Serenity whispered back.  
  
"But she's not normal," Heero replied.  
  
"I don't think that'll help."  
  
Selenity began to groan and come around.  
  
"Hey there, Hoshi," Serenity said softly.  
  
"What happened? Why am I in an alley?" Selenity asked.  
  
"It'll come back in a minute," Serenity said and began to help her sister to her feet.  
  
Selenity leaned against the wall and inspected her clothing.  
  
"I liked this outfit!" Selenity growled and grabbed her head as the memories came flooding back.  
  
Selenity crumpled back down to the ground and cried. Serenity tried to comfort her but it was no good. Serenity turned around to see Endymion revivng. He was chanting in some strange language that even she didn't know. A light began to envelope Heero as Endymion's chanting got louder. As the chanting reached the loudest it could Heero collapsed and Selenity disappeared.  
  
"No! Heero!" Serenity cried and dived for him never noticing her sister's missing form.  
  
***A.C. 200***  
  
"Where are those guys?" Hotaru muttered as she sliced through a M.S, "They're late!"  
  
Hotaru was worried about her gundam she was running low on power and the mobile suits seemed to multiply intstead of diminish. For a moment she wished she could use her powers to kill these things but then she remembered that men piloted them and she had sworn not to use her powers as an unfair advantage in this war unless it was absolutely necessary. But it was starting to look necessary.   
  
"I can see them! They're being attacked not far away," Duo exclaimed.  
  
It was true. Their back-up had been attacked by overwhelming numbers of mobile suits, just like them, although they seemed to be fairing better. The only one out of ammo in their group was Trowa, big suprise.  
  
"Great, thats all we need more suits," Mina growled and waited for the suit in front of her to destroy her.  
  
"Need some help?" Quatre asked a the suit in front of Mina exploded.  
  
"Thanks, Quatre," Mina sighed in relief.  
  
The other guys had finished their batch of mobile suits and were now working on the ones attacking the first mission team. Fifteen minutes later only two suits were left, Duo went for them and immediatly cut one down, the other one was hard to get and in the end Wufei had to take from behind. The suit exploded with much more force than it should have and knocked the Gundam guys out.  
  
"Damn it! How are we going to get them back?" Amara wondered.  
  
"I'm in the best shape out of all of us, I'll take two," Hotaru offered.  
  
"Okay, Hotaru take Trowa and Quatre, Amara take Wufei, Michelle take Duo. I'll cover you," Mina commanded.  
  
The pilots did as they were told and they began their journey back to Earth.  
  
***A.D. 2000***  
  
"What did you do to him you monster!? Where is my sisiter?" Serenity demanded.  
  
"A simple spell. It's nothing really. Goodbye," Endymion said and dissappeared.  
  
Serenity swore and she checked Heero, thankfully he was just unconcious. Serenity swung Heero over her shoulder and stood up. The alley was empty except for Serenity's jacket. Serenity swayed as she thought of the implications. Endymion had taken her sister, the sweet lover of peace. Anyone else would have cried but Serenity only sighed her sorrow and picked up her coat, flinging it over Heero. She calmly walked to the mouth of thealley and turned.  
  
"This has been taken as an attack against me and my family, Endymion. No one touches my family. I hope you can take the consequences of your actions. I accept you offer of battle and proclaim total war against you and your's," Serenity stated to the empty air, a cold fury no person had ever known of and survived had enveloped her.   
  
She turned and walked away to her hotel. She opened the door with difficulty and shut it behind her with a foot. Serenity sat on the couch with Heero's head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and hoped he would be alright.  
  
"What did he do to, Heero? That spell was powerful enough to knock out a hundred men with extra power still floating around," Serenity wondered aloud.  
  
***A Cell Somewhere ***  
  
Selenity stood in the cold prison cell in nothing but her torn dress. The cold felt good, it could punished her for what had happened. She had been weak, she had let her emotions take control and make her swordsmanship sloppy. The threats Endymion made on her sisters life had filled her mind and all she could think about was killing him before he got her queen, her sister, her best friend. And now she was suffering for her mistake. Selenity picked up the plate of food that had been on the floor when she woke. She looked carefully at it and decided it was poisoned. Not that poison would kill her. Selenity stretched as a yawn overcame her. She felt the shallow gash on her abdomen reopen and bleed. She ignored it and continued to think. He had touched her in places she only wanted her husband to touch her, he had taken away something more precious than any jewel. He had taken her pride, her confidence, and her purity. There was nothing more that she wanted to do right now than either kill Endymion or kill herself. But she wouldn't because they needed her, for some reason they needed her and for the moment that was enough. I am Selenity Hoshi Solaris, princess of the burning Sol Kingdom and I am Princess Relena Dorlin-Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom, and no one can take that away. Finally, Selenity started to look for an escape route but found nothing but cold cement. She sighed in defeat and sat on the cold floor. Selenity felt herself drift into a state of sleep and welcomed it. She dreamed of Serenity holding Heero, still unconcious, in a hotel room.   
  
"And me without my camera," Selenity awoke and muttered.  
  
Then she felt the change begin, the bones cracking, the pain in her stomach, the rush of power. The dawn had come. It was all part of the package and soon she would once again be Hoshi the tiger. Five minutes later Hoshi curled up in a corner of the cell sleeping once again from exhaustion.  
  
***A.C. 200***  
  
"Guys there's someone following us," Mina told Hotaru, Michelle, and Amara as they made their way to the mansion in their Gundams.  
  
Mina had noticed him about ten minutes ago and now that she was sure thats what the ship was doing   
  
"Take him out," Hotaru said simply.  
  
"I would if it wasn't a civilian ship," Mina snapped back.  
  
"A disgiused ship?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Most likely. It's probably tracking us."  
  
"Should we try to lose them?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"We're already to close to the mansion it wouldn't work and none of us have enough power to actually swerve enough to make a difference," Amara answered.  
  
"Damn. We'll have to land and abandon the Gundams,"Mina said.  
  
"Right," the other agreed and landed in a forest.   
  
Each girl carried a pilot and committed the location of the gundams to memory. Then they began to walk. When they got the mansion the other girls were waiting for them. Amara and Michelle offered to retrieve the Gundams and left soon after their arrival.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lita as she checked Trowa for injuries.  
  
"A really big boom," sighed Mina as she reached for a First Aid kit.  
  
"A really big boom? Did you hit your head, Mina?" Ami asked.  
  
"No! Thats mean Ami!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Are they going to be alright?" Rei asked.  
  
"They're all fine. Just unconcious," Ami announced.  
  
"Hey! I think they're waking up!" Jim exclaimed.  
  
***A.D. 2000***  
  
Serenity woke up to a groan. She looked around to find a clock and saw that it was almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon. There was another groan and Serenity noticed Heero was waking up.  
  
"Heero? Heero can you hear me?" Serenity asked softly.  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open. Serenity gasped to see the cold orbs staring at her without a flicker of recognition. With grace that came with being the perfect soldier Heero rolled off the couch and pointed his gun at Serenity.   
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" he asked in monotone.  
  
"Oh Goddess, no," Serenity whispered.  
  
"Omae o koruso," Heero threatend.  
  
"No, you won't. You're just kidding aren't you, Heero?" Serenity asked hopefully.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"You told me," Serenity whispered, a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
Heero pulled the trigger and shot a hole in the wall, missing Serenity by an inch.   
  
"You lie."  
  
'Oh, no, he doesn't remember. Endymion must have done it. What am I going to do? I guess I'll make it up as I go along,' Serenity thought.  
  
"You really don't remember, do you? Damn it, Endymion! I'll have your head for this!" Serenity screamed at the ceiling.  
  
This threw Heero enough for Serenity to disarm him and dislocate one of his knees and cast a binding spell.  
  
"How does it feel now, Heero Yuy?" she asked him coldly.  
  
Heero just glared at her. Serenity picked up the gun and took out the clip. She then dug through Heero's pockets and removed the extra clips and gun.   
  
"Now, I know how uncomfortable that is so if you promise not to try anything I will allow you to repair yourself. And then we can have a civilized conversation and I will answer all your questions," Sernity offered as she placed the weapons in the suitcase and silently put a lock spell on it.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," Serenity said and lifted the spell.   
  
"Please take a seat, Heero."  
  
Heero did so, his eyes roamed the room looking for an escape.  
  
"My name is Serenity Artemis Moon-Cosmos. I usually go by Artemis though," Serenity introduced herself.  
  
"The assassin?" Heero inquired.  
  
"The same. And for now I work for no one but myself and my own interests. You, Mr. Yuy, are an interest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you and the other pilots are the only ones that can help me put to end someone very annoying."  
  
"Why should we help you?"  
  
"Isn't your life boring now? Don't you wonder what it would be like to feel?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"I have bought you from the doctors for a hefty price, Heero. You now work for me and with me. I and my friends are working to stop the beginnings of another war, we need your help to make it possible."  
  
"What do I get?"  
  
"The rush you got every time you went into battle and maybe more. You are free to choose whether or not to help but if you decide not to I'll have to kill you."  
  
"My life means nothing."  
  
"To me it does. Now c'mon I have to go get a friend and I'm not letting you out of my sight," Serenity said and packed up everything that was left out and then stuffed everything into her space pocket except the weapons suitcase.  
  
Serenity moved out the door with Heero trailing behind her. Serenity didn't talk and Heero didn't try so they walked in silence until they reached Crossroads Junior High. School would be letting out in an hour so Serenity sat down under her favorite tree and watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. It was the Sakura season and all the cherry trees were shedding their beautiful flowers.  
  
"Where are we?" Heero asked as he leaned against the tree.  
  
"Crossroads Junior High, in the Juuban district of Tokyo," Serenity explained.  
  
"I live in Tokyo, now, and there is no Juuban district," Heero argued monotonously.  
  
"Things change," Serenity said cryptically.  
  
They spent the rest of the hour in silence. Heero pondered how he would kill this woman, it would be most likely easy. She probably wasn't Artemis, she showed too many emotions to be a killer. A shrill bell broke his concentration and he looked around to see an ocean of people trying to get out of the school grounds as quickly as they could. The last person to exit the school was a fourteen year old girl with long pink hair in cone shaped buns and pigtails that reached just below her knees. The girl looked less than thrilled to be exiting the school and stopped in front of Serenity.  
  
"I guess you're here to take me to Pluto?" Rini asked.  
  
"Sorry, Rini, but nothing that wonderful. You know you're just going back to your home and not some black hole," Serenity smirked.  
  
"But I don't want to go back home yet! I like it here with Serena and my friends and grandparents and Uncle Sammy," Rini cried.  
  
"I know but if you stay here you'll die. Rini it hurt me deeply when you left but I was happy knowing that Pluto wasn't going to let you fade away. And when the last battle came I was overjoyed that you didn't have to see what I did," Serenity whispered to Rini.  
  
"So I guess I'm going whether I like it or not," Rini sighed.  
  
"You're going, yes. But if I can talk Pluto into it you won't be going home just yet," Serenity said.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Really. But I must warn you. Your father is having a memory lapse and remembers nothing of the Moon, his power, or even our meeting the other day," Serenity warned.  
  
Rini glanced at Heero and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well, Small Lady, are you ready now?" a voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Puu, I want Rini to go with me," Serenity cut in.  
  
"Who are-? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, my Lady," the voice said and stepped out of the shadows to reveal a woman in a revealing outfit and a really big key, the woman bowed once to Serenity, Rini, and Heero.  
  
Heero reached for his gun but remembered that Artemis had it and settled for glaring at the woman.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Pluto. I want Rini to come with me to my place. She would be a much bigger help there."  
  
"I'm not sure her mother will like it."  
  
"The Queen will understand, Pluto. She already knows whats going on, I'm sure," Serenity reassured her friend.  
  
"Fine. I will come for her in two months. That should be enough time to do what you need to do," Pluto said reluctanty and melted away in the shadows.  
  
"Thanks, Serenity!" Rini smiled and hugged her future mother.  
  
"We have to go now. Your aunt was taken by Endymion last night and I have to find her ," Serenity said.  
  
"Oh, God. Where are we going?" asked Rini as they walked down the street.  
  
"Back to my place. Keep your eyes peeled for a rip in the sky," Serenity commanded.  
  
"What are you talking about, Artemis?" Heero asked not sounding curious in the least.  
  
Serenity didn't get a chance to answer because Heero collapsed on the ground unconcious.  
  
"Not again. I knew this would happen," Serenity muttered and casted a spell to make Heero invisible to normal people.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rini.  
  
"Heero unknowingly is trying to get back all the memories he lost but the spell on him is too strong and just drains his energy. I'm not sure if he's going to keep doing this or if it'll wear off in time but it's really inconvenient," Serenity explained.  
  
"What are we going to do with him?"   
  
"A simple carrying spell should do it," Serenity said and muttered a few words.  
  
Heero's body lifted itself off the ground about six inches and stopped. Serenity took a few steps forward and smiled in satisfaction as the body followed.  
  
"There. Now come, we're almost to the rip," Serenity said.  
  
Rini nodded and followed her future mother to the ripin the sky.   
  
"Hold onto my hand. You'll get left behind if you don't," Serentiy advised.  
  
Rini did as she was told and Serenity lept into the rip, followed quickly by Heero's body. Rini looked around her and realized she was at the time gates and standing by the gates was Pluto.  
  
"Trista, we've had some problems. Selenity had a run in with Endymion and was taken. When we found her Endymion cast a memory lock on Heero. He doesn't remember anything of the Silver Millenium or the last two weeks," Serenity reported.  
  
"We've also had some difficulties. We got a mission while you were gone and we sent out five pilots but they got in trouble and we had to send out the men. They were knocked unconciuos by an explosion. The gundams had to be abandoned in a forest and three of them are beyond repair. The men have shown signs of waking but have yet to do so," Trista reported back.  
  
"Well this is nice," Serenity sighed sarcasticly.  
  
"Serenity, is everything going to be alright?" Rini asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go home," Serenity sighed again.  
  
Trista nodded and opened a portal to the mansion.  
  
"I'm going to stay here a bit longer," Trista told Serenity.  
  
"Okay, but don't become a stranger, Trista. We need you," Serenity smiled sadly and walked through the potal.  
  
Rini hugged Pluto and ran through the portal. She walked into a large room with multiple computers, weapons, and tools. All the scouts were there with men who were all unconcious except for one. She also noticed that they looked exactly like the scouts from the time she just came from except that there was wisdom in their eyes and with that wisdom came power.  
  
"Everyone say hi to Rini," Serenity said as she began to empty the weapons suit case.  
  
"Oh, hello, Rini," Ami said from her computer.  
  
"Whats up, girlfriend?" Mina giggled from her place cleaning Duo's wounds.  
  
"Hey, Rini," Rei and Lita said at the same time, they were also cleaning the injured men.  
  
"Oh, Rini, it's nice to see you again!" Hotaru grinned from her computer and got up to hug her friend.  
  
"Hi, guys. Where's Amara and Michelle?" Rini asked after Hotaru had let her go.  
  
"They're going to retrieve the gundams," Jim said, who was typing away at his computer, "Oh by the way I'm Jim Hawking."   
  
"Nice to meet you," Rini said politely.  
  
"Ami, I want you finding every Shepherd base on and off the planet. Endymion has Selenity and she's injured," Serenity commanded.  
  
"That bastard. I'm on it, Sere," Ami said as she pushed her wheeled chair away from the computer and over to the coffee machine, "Want one, Jim?"  
  
"Please, my eyes are going to glaze over soon," Jim complained as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Where's Eve?" asked Serenity.  
  
"She went down to the hangar to fix the remaining gundams when Amara and Michelle get back," Lita answered.  
  
"Good. Someone tell me what else went on after the guys were knocked out. Trista didn't go that far," Serenity said.  
  
"We grabbed the guys and their Gundams and made back to the mansion. A ship tailed us all the way back. So we had to ditch the gundams," Hotaru replied.  
  
"Great. Just great," Serenity muttered, "Any one have a place to stay? And I mean one thats not going to be crawling with fans or reporters. We need to move if that ship go too close to the mansion."  
  
Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei immediatly shut their mouths.  
  
"Why don't we hop dimensions? You guys can stay with my friends in the Leyline universe," Jim suggested.  
  
"We need people here to monitor the Shepards. Plus, will they have room?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Thanks to Hotaru me and my friends are over six hundred years old. You build up a build bank account in that time," Jim smirked.  
  
"But if I think Endymion did what I think he did the guys won't have any memory of the last two weeks, the Silver Millenium, or their powers. How are we going to get them there without questions?"  
  
"This is a open minded world. We can say that Trista and Ami came up with a time machine and we're going into the future," Hotaru suggested.  
  
"There's too many potholes in that plan," Rei sighed.  
  
"Uhg, so what hit me? A semi or a monster truck?" Duo groaned and rubbed his head.  
  
"Actually, you were caught in an explosion. You've been out for quite awhile," Ami corrected him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Duo.  
  
"My name is Ami, I'm a doctor. These are my friends Rei, Mina, Lita, Serenity, Hotaru, and my brother, Jim," Ami introduced everyone.   
  
"I'm Duo, nice to meet you. Aren't all of you famous? You're Rei Hino, singer, and you're Mina Aino, actress."  
  
"Well, yes I guess most of us did do well in the world," Mina laughed.  
  
"But poor Sere had to go into the sniper business," Lita teased.  
  
"I don't mind my work. As long as the target has a few traffic tickets, I'll take him out," Serenity winked.  
  
"So you're an assassin?" Duo inquired.  
  
"Somedays. Others, I'm a body guard, or a soldier, or an undercover operavtive. I like to keep my options open," Serenity said.  
  
Just then Heero stood up. He had obviously been up for awhile.  
  
"Thanks for finally getting off the couch," Serenity said as she plopped down on it.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes at Heero's turned back and kicked him in the ass. Heero whipped around and glared at Sernity.  
  
"Now that I have your attention. I would like to announce this is a no 'hn-ing' zone. If you don't speak actual words I'll have your gun dunked in vegtable oil, rolled in flour, and shoved in the oven to explode," Serenity threatend.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Heero said.  
  
"Actually, I would. Of course then I'd have to buy you a new gun but it would be worth it to see you crying over the charred remains," Serenity smiled wickedly.  
  
Heero for some odd reason felt the urge to blow a rasberry. But being the perfect soldier kept him from doing it.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Fine, it's into the veggie oil you go, Mr. Heero's Gun," Serenity laughed and grabbed the gun and ran down the stairs, with Heero walking calmly after her.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen Sere act like that forever," Rei said.  
  
"She must be worried about something. That's why Gene is always so weird, he has too much on his mind," Hotaru explained.  
  
"It's possible. She's reverting back to Serena because of everything that's happening," Ami agreed.  
  
"Where am I?" Quatre asked as he slowly sat up.  
  
"In our mansion. Thank the Gods you're alive," Ami said with relief in her voice.  
  
"What happened?" Wufei's voice rang through the room.  
  
"Wait until Trowa is awake and Heero and Serenity get back and then we'll explain everything," Lita sighed.  
  
"I'm awake," Trowa said and sat up.   
  
"Good. Now all we need is Heero and Sere," Mina said.  
  
***In the Kitchen***  
  
"If you really want it you have to come get it," Serenity giggled and jumped up on the counter.  
  
"Hn."  
  
" It would be a lot easier to understand you if you would 'hn' in morse code," Serenity teased.   
  
"Hn. Hnnn. Hnn. Hn."  
  
"Really I would but I'm not that kind of girl."  
  
"Give me the gun," Heero demanded.  
  
"Ooooo, he speaks!"  
  
Heero growled and jumped onto the counter with Serenity and grabbed the gun and pointed at her. Serenity looked at the barrel of the gun and became serious.  
  
"Shoot me," she said.  
  
Heero pulled the trigger.  
  
'Bang.'  
  
The bullet missed.  
  
Serenity sighed and hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Heero looked around the kitchen, wondering how he could have missed. He then noticed a small bullet hole in the wall where Serenity   
had sat.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm not sure if thats a cliffie or not but thats where it's gonna end. So did anyone like it? Did anyone understand it? Well, it don't matter as long as you REVIEW!   
P.S. I'm sorry everyone who's been waiting for more Legacy of the Blood but I'm having problems writing more than one story at a time so when this story is gone and done I'll get my butt in gear and finish that story. 


	14. Chap XII: Relocation of Trust

.N.: Here's another revision done. Hope you like it! Review and tell me!   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Eve and Zylstra.  
Immortal Habit XII: Re;ocation of Trust  
Ami sighed as she sat down. It had been non stop work to keep those men from killing themselves. They kept collapsing everywhere imaginable! And Ami as the only certified doctor had to take care of them all. Sure Trista and Hotaru helped but they were needed in other places most the time. Finally, Serenity had come shooed Ami off for some rest. She had been on her way to bed when Mina informed her that there was going to be a meeting later to figure out what to do with the guys and their prediciment with housing. So now Ami sat in the Library waiting for everyone. Ami scanned the dusty shelves of books, none of them were modern novels but ancient texts from many of the universe's cultures. This was Ami's private collection that she had kept growing over the years. She wasn't sure why she had done it, maybe she would be the librarian goddess. She didn't care as she drifted to sleep. Then what seemed like a moment later the doors banged open to reveal the rest of the scouts and Rini.  
  
"Rise and shine, Ami!" Mina giggled as she also sat down by the large wooden study table.  
  
"Screw you, Mina," Ami grumbled as she sat up fully.  
  
"Please rectract you claws, we need everyone alive for this meeting," Trista calmly said.  
  
Ami nodded and blushed, she must be more exauhsted than she thought. Mina just shrugged and leaned back in the chair so that it was on two legs. The rest of the scouts found themselves chairs at the table and when Serenity took her seat at the head the meeting had officially started. Everyone wanted to ask the same question but the scout of the winds beat them all to it.   
  
"First question! How did the guys get like this?" Amara asked.  
  
"I should have told you guys earlier but there wasn't anytime," Serenity began, "I got sick of looking for Selenity so I did a locating spell. Heero and I followed the spell and ended up in an alley with Endymion and Selenity's tattered body. We fought and I was knocked unconcsious and then as I was waking up Endymion started a spell. I scanned the spell and it was too strong for one man, if Heero had been hit full on with that spell he would have died, but he didn't. So I think that some how the spell crossed over and attacked the other guys."  
  
"He's not that good of a mage, though. He must have had help," Eve said.  
  
"He once said that the real mage is Zylstra, maybe he found a way to share her power even in seperate timelines," Serenity said worriedly.  
  
"Great. Is there a counter spell?" asked Rei.  
  
"No. I already checked. The bastard locked this one up good. He locked their magic so only something really tramatic would unlock it and he bound the spell to him, if he dies the spell disappears, if one of the guys die their locked up power is fed to him," Serenity sighed.  
  
"Why isn't he killed?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Only God knows why," Serenity muttered.  
  
She had never understood the laws of black magery. The only spells she knew where the basic white magic castings that everyone in the Silver Millennium knew and the magic rituals of the royal household. Luna and Artemis were the only ones, other than Princess Venus, that were avowed white mages. She could try to unblock the last of Mina's memories but the magic blocking the memories were reinforced by the fact that Mina was happy with what she knew now, just like the rest of the scouts.   
  
"Fine. Where are we going to stay? They know where we are now," Lita wondered.  
  
Lita knew she was right, the Shepherds knew exactly where they wereand they would use their knowledge to their advantage. The mansion had some amazing security but it wouldn't hold under Zylstra's magic.   
  
"I've thought about that. I have four houses in Michigan, each of them have three or four rooms and a lot of couches. We could stay there," Eve offered.  
  
Two of those houses were ones where she grew up. When she was reborn with a few scant memories of her second reincarnation she had searched for the homes of her family. She had been suprised to find both and her grandparent's former homes well intact, she had bought them all fromthe owners and had assigned a crew of caretakers to all of them.   
  
"No, this changes nothing. Endymion already knew we were here, now it's just been confirmed to the rest of the organization. Everything is going to happen here in Tokyo. We must stay here," Trista said crypticaly.  
  
Serenity nodded, it was true. Endymion had known she was there the moment she had stepped off the plane in Tokyo, just like she had known he was there. She had also learned long ago not to question Trista's advice, it was too valuable. This time though she had to ask. She had to know what had Trista, the curiostiy burned in her because even to Cosmos the future was fogged.  
  
"What did the Gates tell you? You have to tell me," Serenity's question was bordering a plea.  
  
But Trista just shook her head. If she told her queen the future everything would change, most likely for the worse. Not that the future was bright and cheery at the moment, having Selenity kidnapped was a blow to their cause. But if they moved to the States they would be to close to Endymion for his own comfort and he would not let his plans be destroyed. This Trista knew and more, so much more.   
  
"What about me? Why'd you bring me here?" asked Rini to break the silence.  
  
Rini had heard the story of how the insane prince had tried to take over Earth many times but no one had ever mentioned that she would play a part in it. Maybe Serenity was going to send her back home now that things had turned for the worse. Not that things were any better in her time but her soon-to-be mother didn't know that.   
  
"You Rini are going to school," Serenity smirked.  
  
Serenity had realized that it was too dangerous in Japan for her future daughter right now and had come up with the almost perfect plan to both protect her and let her fight against Endymion. The only place in the world not effected completely by war was the Sanq Kingdom the country the pacifist Relena Peacecraft once ruled. It was also the home of the Peacecraft Memorial Academy where Shina Shields,the daughter of Endymion and Zylstra, attended school.   
  
"No! Why? Where?" Rini whined, she thought one of the perks of this time hop would be the lack of school, obviously she thought wrong.  
  
"You're going to school because you need to make friends with a girl," Serenity told her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Shina Shields, Darien and Zylstra Shields daughter," Serenity said in disgust.  
  
Rini's mouth dropped in shock. Shina was the daughter of those two psychos! Why hadn't anybody ever told her? Shina had been her surrogate mother for the first five years of her life and now she's learning that she's the daughter of the enemy!   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ami, get that computer out and give us the run down," Serenity commanded.  
  
Ami opened up her laptop a bit groggily and entered the Peacecraft Memorial Academy site.  
  
"Rini you are going to go to the Peacecraft Memorial Academy. I'm going to need a different name than the one you have now. Endymion may check the lists sometime, see your name and you'd be in danger," Ami explained.  
  
"Umm...Serenity? Will you name me?" Rini asked.  
  
"How about Kibou Miraino?" Serenity suggested.  
  
"Hope of the Future? No pressure there," Rini muttered.  
  
"You can live with it," Hotaru grinned.  
  
Rini suddenly realized something. She was the Kibou from the story Shina told her when she was little. It was about a teenager from the future who had to find out information about an enemy organization, trying to take over the world, through the organizations leader's daughter. It was one of the many tales Shina had told her about this particular war she was now involved in. That's why she had never heard about herself in any of the stories, she had been somebody else. Rini decided to cover upher shockwith another question.   
  
"So where is this Academy?" Rini asked, she seemed full of questions.  
  
"In the Sanq Kingdom, it's controlled by Milliardo Peacecraft," Eve answered.  
  
Milliardo had taken over the country after his sister's 'death'. He hadn't changed anything about the place except for the name of the Academy. Prince Milliardo and his wife Lucretia Nion-Peacecraft had just celebrated the birth of their first child,a daughter named Diana.   
  
"Okay so this Sanq Kingdom is where?" Rini asked confused.  
  
"Somewhere in Europe by the coast. Maybe where Greece used to be," Mina shrugged, she had never been great at geography.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. Rini your going to the Sanq Kingdom to make friends with Shina, try to find out what she knows about what's going and how she feels about it. I'm hoping she'll be on our side. So we have one up on Endymion. You'll contact us by the email address: cosmicpowers@netwings.com (AN:This email does not exsist. I hope.). We'll make sure to reply to you within twenty-four hours but if we don't get out of the school as fast as you can and to the Time Gates, alright?" Serenity explained.  
  
"Right," Rini nodded.  
  
"Good, you'll leave in the morning. Now on to other business. Amara, Eve, are the gundams going to be okay?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Sort of," Amara sighed and gave a meaningful glance at Eve for her to continue.  
  
"The original gundams can be repaired but our's can't be, they took to much of a beating. We're also running out of gundamium alloy, if we get our asses kicked like this again we won't be able to repair any of the damages," Eve announced sadly.   
  
"This is a problem," Serenity nodded.  
  
"I have an idea," Eve said.  
  
"I hope it's good. 'Cause I'm fresh out," Lita said.  
  
"Why not mobile suits? We have more than enough materials to make our own. If we use some ofthe technology we used in the gundams the mobile suits would be above and beyond any ofthe others. They would only be half a step below a gundam," Eve explained.  
  
Moblie Suits were what she had been trained for in the Shepherd Org. She could build one with her own bare hands and the scraps from a bloody battle if she had too.   
  
Serenity nodded, "Is there anything that can be salvaged from the destroyed gundams?"  
  
Eve nodded.  
  
"Good, use what you can in the mobile suits. I want you, Amara, and Jim working on them as soon as you can."  
  
"We can start right now," Amara said.  
  
"Then get going," Serenity said,and grinned slightly when the two women flew out of the room.   
  
"I have an idea," Hotaru said.  
  
"Yes? What?" Serenity turned her attention to her pale friend.  
  
"Jim's been really lonely lately. The only person he really talks to is me and Trista. I was thinking about bringing over the others from the Leyline. And Gene, Suzuka, and Asia can help with training, maybe even take some missions," Hotaru offered.  
  
"That does sound like a good plan," Michelle agreed, she wanted to meet her daughter's friends.   
  
"As long as they don't mind I don't," Serenity said.  
  
"Great. I'll go tell Jim. I think he got that communication gadget to work," Hotaru said and she exited the library.  
  
"I think we've settled everything. Let's go see how the guys are doing," Serenity said.  
  
With that the meeting dipersed but the remaing women stuck together and entered the room where the pilots had been confined to. The first thing they saw was Quatre slumped on the couch. Ami sighed and went to check on him. The other guys were laying around doing nothing. Except for Duo who was singing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' in a horrible voice. The girls rolled their eyes and waited for the guys to realize they'd entered.  
  
"I see that you're all having fun," Mina said sarcasticly.  
  
"Shut up, onna," Wufei growled from his armchair.  
  
"Get over it, Wufei, before I shoot you," Serenity growled back.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me I'm to important to you," Wufei smirked.  
  
"I never said anything about killing," Serenity smiled sweetly.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked.  
  
"Just wanted to tell you that we're stepping up security and that some trainers are coming soon. We're hoping that you've all come to your senses and realized we're not enemies. As much fun as it was to watch you run into that mailbox I don't want you to get killed. Your mission is to help us, why don't you want to?" Serenity asked.  
  
"We woke up without any memory of the past two weeks and you have us locked in this room," Duo said simply.  
  
"You were in a bad accident! I've told you that, Dr. T has you told that, even Dr. J has told you that! Why can't you get it through your head that we saved you from floating around in space until you ran out of air?!" Serenity screamed.  
  
Everyone was quiet. No one dared answer her. There were too many things that kept them from trusting the female pilots. It was mostly that they had not proven themselves trustworthy yet and that they had no memory of what happened.  
  
"If we can't trust each other who can we trust?" Serenity wondered out loud, "I'm bringing the trainers tomorrow. Rini's going to the Sanq Kingdom for schooling and to try and get close to Darien Shields daughter. Be ready for a proper dinner tomorrow at 6."  
  
Then she left, leaving everyone speechless.  
  
"She's right," Michelle finally said.  
  
"We have to start working together or the Shepherds have already won," Ami agreed as she finally got Quatre to wake up.  
  
Quatre looked at Ami with distrust and moved away from her. Ami bit her lip and quickly exited the room. She had work to do with the new security system.   
  
"See you bright and early tomorrow," Lita said and followed Ami.  
  
Soon all the women had left and the men were once again left in their thoughts. Trainers? They were the gundam pilots, the most deadly men in the world, what was there left to know?   
  
"I think we should give them a chance," Duo said suddenly.  
  
He had seen the way the blonde, Mina, had kept looking at him sadly. He wished he remembered the last two weeks, he was sure he was missing something important, he felt empty. These women held the answers to the missing chunkof his life.  
  
"I agree," said Quatre.  
  
He had seen the tears welling up inAmi's eyes when he had pushed her away. He was sorry for hurting the girl, sorrier than he should have been.  
  
Trowa thought for a second and nodded.  
  
"They're just onnas. They are weak," Wufei agrued.  
  
Heero nodded in agreement. These women were using them somehow. They were good actors but somthing wasn't right aboutthis situation.  
  
"Sorry guys but it's three against two. We give them a chance," Duo said oddly serious.   
  
***The Next Day***  
  
Rei and Lita had gotten up very early that morning to spar. It had been three hours since then and only now did they stop to rest for a moment in the grass. The early morning sun could hardly be seen throught the layer of clouds in the sky.  
  
"It's going to storm," There was was no doubt in Lita's voice a she said this.   
  
"We should probably go in then," Rei said.  
  
"No we've got an hour before it starts."   
  
Rei nodded, knowing better than to disagree with the daughter of the storm god.  
  
They sat for awhile in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Mina's voice cut through the silence like a knife.   
  
"Kinda early isn't it?" Mina murmered sleeply and joined the duo on the grass.  
  
"Maybe to you, sleepyhead. But unlike you who needs as much beauty sleep as you can get, we are always beautiful," Lita teased her blonde friend.   
  
"If I wasn't so tired I'd kick your ass for that," Mina laughed and looked at the sky. "When do you think they'll trust us?"   
  
"I hope soon," Rei sighed, "I miss Cadmus."  
  
Suddenly a thought struck Lita like lightning. The thought made her feel lower than any scum and guilt quickly welled up in her heart.  
  
"Oh no," Lita cried.  
  
"What is it?" Mina asked in concern.  
  
"We're doing what Darien did. We don't love the pilots. Don't you see?" Lita said quietly.  
  
Realization dawned on the girls faces. They were in love with the princes, not the pilots. Just like Darien had loved Princess Serenity, not Serena. No matter how many simularities there were between them they were still seperate people.   
  
"The princes are dead," Mina said in a steely voice.  
  
They were now free to choose who ever they wished to love. They weren't going to do to the pilots whta Endymion did to Serena. If they loved them it would be for who they were not for what they used to be.   
  
***In the Mansion***   
  
In the kitchen Eve, Michelle, Serenity and Heero were eating breakfast. Serenity had made sure the door to the pilots room had been left unlocked so that the guys could come out. She was now trusting them not to run off but the next time they did they were back in the room. Serenity seemed to have kept her talent to eat enough to feed a small army but one of the down sides of pregnancy was morning sickness so she was now the process of puking her breakfast back up. When she came into the kitchen again she had a grimace on her face and was wiping her tongue trying to rid herself of the awful taste. Eve gave her a questioning look.   
  
"It doesn't taste as good coming up, okay? God being knocked up sucks," Serenity complained.  
  
Eve and Michelle laughed while Heero's eyebrow was getting terribly close to his hair line. Not only was his commanding officer a woman but she was a pregnant woman too. This went against everything Dr. J had taught him about the military and what his first teacher Odin Lowe had told him about the great assissain Artemis.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Heero Yuy, I know things about you that would make your nose hairs curl," Serenity said when she noticed Heero's escalating eyebrow.   
  
'Like the fact that if you would stop the damn Perfect Soldier thing, you and Duo would be planning the next big practical joke,' Serenity thought to herself and repressed a groan when she remembered the black shoe polish around her mothers goblet during a Lunar holiday.  
  
"I know things about me too," Heero replied.  
  
Serenity almost fell off her chair in shock.  
  
"Oh My GOD! He spoke! Someone call the freaking press! Heero Yuy spoke! Is there a full moon tonight?" Serenity asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That was close. My basic beliefs were really shaking there," Serenity said in mock relief.  
  
It was truly amazing if you could see Heero's eyebrows right now because they were up, up, and away. The others were laughing so hard that soon they would run out of breath.  
  
"Okay, guys, I'm off to pick up some friends," Serenity said and quickly exited.  
  
Once she got outside and around the corner of the house she disappeared in a silver flash.  
  
*** Galactic Leyline Dimension***  
  
Serenity reappeared just outside Starwind and Hawking Enterprises, and small building with a big sign. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It took awhile but finally a very flushed, and rumpled, Melfina answered the door. Serenity thought this would be a good time to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Do I even have to ask you if you and Gene made up?" Serenity smirked.  
  
Melfina got redder.  
  
"Hello...uh...," Melfina, if it was possible, got even redder," I..uh..can't remember your name."  
  
"Serenity Moon-Cosmos. I'm here to speak to you and Gene."  
  
"Okay, come on in. I'll go get Gene," Melina moved away from the door so Serenity could get in and went off to find Gene.  
  
Serenity looked around the place was nice if a bit unprivate, she could see the rumpled bed on the second floor. She also heard what seemed to be a video game:  
  
"I want you! I need you! I love you!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Gameover!"  
  
Melfina came back down a minute later with Gene trailing behind her.  
  
"How ya doin, Ms. Moon?" Gene asked cheerfully as he gave her a look over, no doubt he liked what he saw.  
  
Serenity was wearing a pair of black leather flares, a white baby tee with the word 'Angel' in silver on it and a gauzy black 3/4 sleeve button down shirt over it.  
  
"I'm fine, Gene. But me and my friends need help," Serenity said.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Melfina.  
  
"Five guys in my team have selective amnesia caused by the enemy. They don't remember anything about us, or any of the things we have told them the past two weeks. And to tell the truth some of them are a bit rusty on basic skills like gun handling, sword fighting, and hand to hand combat," Serenity explained.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Gene asked.  
  
"I want you and the rest of your team to come and help us retrain our men and to keep Jim company. He's having a problem opening up to to our universe," Serenity sighed.  
  
Melfina looked at the powerful being in front of her, her eyes told everything she needed to know. The struggle to keep control of everything was wearing the woman down and immense pain surrounded her like a cloak. Serenity only wanted what was best for everyone else and cared nothing for herself. Melfina decided then and there that she was going to help her in any way she could.  
  
"We'll go," the dark haired woman said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Melfina!" Gene said. "Don't you think we should think about this?"  
  
"Didn't you hear her, Gene? They're in trouble. Our best friends are in trouble.So don't you dare say I haven't thought about this," Melfina argued.  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what? What is here that is so special to you? You're always looking for a new adventure, to see new places, find new treasure. Are you so selfish to not want to help your friends because there isn't money involved? Are you willing to make the same sacrifices for friendship that you did for riches?" Melfina scolded him.  
  
Gene's eyes went large as he realized what Melfina was doing. She was yelling, no screaming at him. She had something he had never seen in her: fire, pure white fire that seemed to radiate from her, she had a warriors spirit buried under her pure soul and when she was told that her best friends in the universe were in danger that spirit overrode all obedience and caution in her. In short she was a female version of Gene.   
  
'I guess that's what happens from long term exposure to me,' Gene thought wearily.  
  
"Fine, we'll go," Gene relented, "Just let me call the others."  
  
With that he left to find a phone in a more private area.  
  
"So, did Jim get through to you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, but he never said anything about crossing through time and space," Melfina said seiously.  
  
"You're with us now. You're going to be doing that sort of thing on a weekly basis," Serenity chuckled.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Suzuka and Asia are coming. They'll be here soon," Gene said as he rentered the room.  
  
"Good, now I guess we just wait," Serenity sighed and sat down on the couch.  
  
The other two agreed and also took a seat. Time went by at a snail's pace with Melfina trying to get a conversation started and failing miserably. Finally, an hour later Asia and Suzuka showed up.   
  
"Nice to see you again, Gene," Suzuka said.  
  
"Yeah, Gene, so what you been up to, huh? Where's Jim and Hotaru? Hey, who's she?" Asia asked.  
  
"I am Serenity, a friend of Hotaru's, I am here to ask assistance to fight someone who will destroy the home that my friends and I have made all these years," Serenity said formally.  
  
"Who do you want us to fight and what is this home you're talking about?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"The man we are fighting is Endymion Darien Shields-Terran and his wife Zylstra and the place we are protecting is Earth," Serenity replied.  
  
"Earth!?" Asia said in suprise.  
  
"Yes, I realize Earth is a long way off around here but we're not going to your Earth, we are going to mine," Serenity exlpained.  
  
"Why should we?" asked Gene.  
  
"Like Melfina said before: they are in danger. Endymion plans on either destroying or ruling Earth and to do it he has to kill the guardians, two of the guardians are Jim and Taru."  
  
"If Gene goes I will," Suzuka said.  
  
Gene was silent for a long time, finally he looked at Serenity and nodded. Serenity's face broke into a rare smile and quickly teleported them into mansion before Asia could ask about getting paid. She put them all in rooms in a corridor near the training room then told them to make themselves comfortable for now and not to wander beyond the corridor before six o'clock and it was only noon.   
  
"Now things are going to get interesting," Serenity smirked before she herself left. 


	15. Chap XIII: A Lifetime Ago

AN: Oh god. I didn't realize I'd been gone for over a year!!!! Gomen nasai minna-chan. Well, I'm back now and fear not I haven't been doing nothing while away. I've rewritten a lot of this story and added some much needed detail, the plot isn't altered much from it's original form but it would help to re-read the whole thing over again, although it has been a year so you might need to anyway, -_-().   
Disclaimer: You see this? If you're reading it you do. I don't own most of it. There you sue me and you'll lose. Nah nah nana na!  
  
Immortal Habit XIV: Other Battles Fought  
  
"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head."  
  
Selenity groaned when she heard the sweet childlike voice. She hadn't really been asleep and was still trying to find away out of this place. She had found out that the cell was made of adamantine, a type of stone that neutralizes magic, so she couldn't even get into her sub-space pocket. Now she had to deal with the insane bitch. Wasn't life great?   
  
"What do you want, Zylstra?" Selenity groaned and opened her eyes.   
  
Zylstra had always been a dark beauty with her midnight black hair highlighted with red streaks and her pale translucent skin. Now she looked unearthly in the pale moonlight that had somehow entered her windowless room. She wore a black mourning gown from the Victorian era and her ruby eyes burned like embers.   
  
"I just wanted to see an old friend. How are you, Selenity? Comfortable?" Zylstra sneered.  
  
"Just peachy but I have to complain about the view or lack thereof," Selenity said and pointed at the blank walls, "You really should get some pictures hung."  
  
Selenity never saw the hit coming. She was just suddenly laying on the ground clutching her jaw. It hurt like hell but it wasn't broken. Zylstra lifted her up like a rag doll by the throat. She felt the hand tighten around her neck, threatening to crush her larynx. Zylstra held her to the wall and she felt iron manacles closing around her ankles and rough hands lifting her arms into the shackles above her head. When she lifted her blue-green eyes off the ground she could look straight into Zylstra's red ones.  
  
"You can't talk to me like that," Zylstra stated. "I am your jailer. I have the power and you have nothing."  
  
"I'm still pretty," Selenity murmured.  
  
"I can fix that," Zylstra grinned sadistically and pressed on the festering gash on Selenity's abdomen.   
  
"You've already done enough," Selenity snarled in pain and attempted to bite Zylstra's nose.  
  
"Pray tell. What have I done? Jealous that I got Endymion?" Zylstra smirked.  
  
"If only. Remember this? 'Daughter of Light, Creature of Night, forever yearning for the day when the dawn is in sight, but when the sun rises she shall forever be wishing for the night.' That's one of you lovely spells that you cast on me, your best friend, over a stupid prince that didn't love either of us!"   
  
"You're wrong. He married me, he is the father of my daughter, and he loves me very much," Zylstra whispered dangerously and pressed harder on Selenity's wound.  
  
"Then why is he going after my sister?" Selenity hissed.  
  
This question obviously hit a nerve. Zylstra let out a primal roar, dug her finger into Selenity's stomach, and giggled childishly when the solarian princess screamed.   
  
"It is a phase. He will soon come to see that I am more than that pretty princess could ever wish to be!" Zylstra exclaimed and became lost in her dreams of being Endymion's one and only.  
  
Selenity's harsh voice broke the spell, "So this phase has lasted through a reincarnation and a millennia? Zylsie, I hate to be the one to tell you this but your husband is using you. He's never going to give up on my sister because with her he can have more power than you could dream of. You're just sloppy seconds."  
  
"And what about you, hmmm? I watched you chase after that damned Martian not so long ago and look where he is now? In the arms of your beloved sister, that's where. Do you think he even remembers you? He was almost jumping for joy when they announced your so-called death that your sister set up when you turned sixteen," Zylstra pointed out.  
  
Selenity internally sighed. That one was partially true. She had stalked poor Heero when they were younger but it had been more fascination than anything else. When she turned sixteen her curse had been reactivated and a woman came to her with a proposition to get her out of the public's eye.   
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sanq Kingdom A.C. 196  
  
"Miss Relena! Open the door! I need to cleanand you need to go to a meeting! Why won't you come out?" Relena's personal maid pounded on the door again.  
  
Relena wanted to do anything but open that door. She couldn't figure out what was going on and right now she really wanted to cry. But she couldn't and not in a 'I'm-a-tough-girl' sort of way, she actually had lostthe ability to cry.   
  
'Along with the ability to write, stand on my hind feet, or wear any sort of clothing,' Relena thought bitterly.   
  
She had woken up this morning excited about turning sixteen but the moment she woke up she knew something was wrong. Of course, waking up in the body of a siberian tiger when you distinctly remember being a girl just sort of screamed 'WRONG!' don't you think?  
  
That had been four hours ago when the sun rose, she was now pacing her room like the trapped animal she was. For two of those hours her maid had been pounding on her door and yelling/pleading for to open her door.   
  
"Sarah, I'm not feeling well today, please just leave me alone," Relena called through the door for the thousandth time.  
  
Relena was once again counting her blessings that she could speak. It had taken her a few tries since tiger's vocals were extremely different from that of a humans but it had still worked. Which made she suspicious that her pet cat when she was five was the one that spoke to her during the night, convincing her that there were monsters under bed.   
  
"If you're feeling ill, Miss Relena, let me call you a doctor."  
  
Oh, yes, that was exactly what she needed. A hysterical doctor claiming the the Vice-Foreign Minister had been eaten by an endangered species of tiger.   
  
"I'm sure all I need is some rest. I'll be fine tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, so why don't you let me in so Ican clean up quickand then I'll make sure you're not bothered for the rest of the day."  
  
"Urgh," Relena muttered.  
  
They were going around in circles. At this rate she would go insane and really act like a tiger and eat the girl! It was time to take drastic measures.  
  
"Sarah, if you don't leave now I'm going to have you fired!"  
  
There was silence on the other side of the door. Relena sighed in relief, finally she could get this figured out. She settled down to think, and think, and think some more then she realized that she hadn't gotten anywhere and the sun was setting. Great, she was still a tiger. The urge to cry overcame her again but she just despaired because she couldn't cry but...what was that? There was wetness on her fur and her eyes were watering. She was crying. The last of the sunset became a blur of reds and oranges and then was gone.   
  
As the last beam of sunlight fell below the horizon a great struck her. It felt like all her bones were breaking,the pain was unbearable. Relena cried out again and again, and for the first time shewished she would die jsut to escape the pain. But then it stopped just as suddenly as it had started it had stopped. Relena looked down at herself and was relieved to find that she was human again but she was a naked human. Where was her nightgown? She looked around and saw it hung over the chair by her desk.  
  
"Odd..."   
  
Relena rose and slid it on. She was about to go onto the balcony but her reflection stopped her. The person she saw was not the Relena Peacecraft she knew. Instead of honey blonde hair it was a platinum color that reminded her of Quatre Winner,a gundam pilot. Her eyes were no longer green but a teal color that also reminded her of the polite pilot.  
  
'Oh God, I'm turning into to Quatre!' Relena thought in a moment of blind panic but later decided that since she was still apparently female that she had nothing of that sort to worry about. She wandered out onto the balcony and stared at the moon. Had it ever seemed so large before? Or so pure? Usually when she looked at the moon all she could see in it was the death the lunar base had brought upon the people but tonight the moon glowed. That glow comforted Relena, but still there was something missing. She yearned for the heat and warmth of the sun, fire coursed through her veins but only frosty moonbeams touched her skin. Relena sighed and lowered herself to the stones of the balcony. The stones were colder even than the moon and made her shake and shiver with cold but she just sat stared at the moon. Just sitting there, thinking. She didn't know how long she had been out there, minutes, maybe hours.  
  
Sometime during the night she had fallen asleep and when she awoke in the morning she was too exhausted to be suprised that she was once again in tiger form. Sunlight glared harshly in her eyes even though it was still early and Relena caught herself wishing for night again with all it's darkness and mystery. And moonlight. Soft, caressing moonlight.   
  
Relena jolted to her paws and stalked into her room. Sara was already pounding on her door asking if she felt better today. Relena thought fast to come up with an excuse that would buy her a days more time.   
  
"Sarah, I'm still not feeling well but I think it should pass soon. I'll be out tonight around seven o'clock even if I have to ingest a bottle of aspirin," Relena told the maid.  
  
"Okay, Miss Relena, but please don't take too much aspirin, it's not good for you," Sarah replied and then all was quiet.  
  
When Relena was sure that Sarah was gone she let out a viscious snarl of frustration. How was she going to pull this off? She couldn't be a politician like this! Relena approached her full length mirror and stared mournfully at her reflection.  
  
'Oh Heero, what would you think if you saw me now?'  
  
***A week later***  
  
Relena let out a roar and swiped her claws at the bedpost. There were already deep scars in the wood from earlier that week so another set didn't mean much. She had been like this for over a week now and she still didn't know how or why it was happening. Sarah had resigned herself to not cleaning Relena's room instead she cooked for her since by the time Relena came out of her room in the evenings dinner had already been served. No one had said anything about her new look and Relena wasn't about to mention it so the household servants had stooped to gossiping about why the former Queen of the World was acting so oddly. Relena clawed the bedpost again, this time with less ferocity.  
  
"I can't live like this!" she cried and hoped someone in the heavens would hear her.  
  
"Of course you can't, Lena," someone said from behind.  
  
Relena spun around with all the natural grace of a jungle cat and growled.  
  
"Who are you?" the tiger asked suspicously.  
  
The woman in front of her was ethereal. Her silvery-white locks flowed in waves all the way to her waist and her skin was like ivory and her complection was perfect. Silver-blue eyes gazed at her through ebony lashes like they had seen more than any human on earth or colonies could ever comprehend but that was impossible since this woman couldn't be over twenty-two. When she had spoken it was in a beautiful alto that was suprising on someone so light in apperance. The woman's only flaw was her height, she was only an inch or two over five feet. In spite of this woman's literal short coming she looked quite deadly dressed all in black with a gun in each hand.  
  
"I'm your own personal assassin but you can call me Artemis," the woman smirked and cocked one her guns.  
  
"Do you have anything to do with this?" Relena asked meaning her tiger form.  
  
"Sorry, this ain't my work. I don't play with the dark arts, although if I'm correct the one who cast this upon you once said the same to me."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Someone I killed," Artemis sighed.  
  
"That doesn't exactly narrow the field," Relena snapped. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with."  
  
Artemis seemed suprised by the command and looked at the gun in her hand. She didn't really want to kill her but that was what she was paid to do. There was something deeper than money involved here, it was time to stop killing.   
  
"No."  
  
Relena looked at her in disbelief so to prove she wasn't going to do anything Artemis took the clips out of the guns and set both on Relena's desk.   
  
"Why not?" Relena asked sounding almost dissapointed.  
  
"This curse is driving you insane isn't it?" Artemis asked softly.  
  
"It just might," Relena replied sadly.  
  
"I can help, you know."  
  
"How?"  
  
Artemis sighed, "I can't take away the curse, only the caster can undo a curse like yours. But I can save you from becoming a test subject at some lab. They're not so kind to peacemakers when they have unexplained magical powers, I should know."  
  
The thought had never crossed Relena's mind. If they found out about her condition they wouldput her ina cage and experiment on her. All in the name of science. Relena cringed to think of some of the things they might try on her.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Relena asked.  
  
Artemis smiled mischieviously and holstered her guns.  
  
"What do you think about faking your death?"  
  
***Another week later***  
  
Relena stood on podium saying the last speech she'd ever make. Her hair had been dyed back to it's original color and colored contacts made her eyes green for her last public appearance as Relena Dorlin-Peacecraft. She was making her birthday speech, it was two weeks late but still people had shown up for the party. The party had started anhour after the sun went down so there was no chance of Relena having to show up in tiger form. Relena appeared to be speaking animately but really she didn't even know what she was saying because allof her attention was riveted on a silver-haired woman on the balcony. In two minutes that woman would pull the trigger and she would be dead to the world. Or at least this one. Artemis and Relena had set it all up and soon she would be someone else entirely.   
  
'Sort of like reincarnation,' Relena mused.  
  
Relena scanned the crowd and kept talking. Then in the back of the room she saw something that made her stop speaking and thinking. Heero Yuy stood in the very back of the room staring at her coldly. She had sent him an invitation hoping he would come but she had known he wouldn't. But he did. And at that moment her time ran out...  
  
!!!BANG!!!  
  
Relena's world went dark...for now.   
  
***End Flashback***  
  
After the 'assassination' the woman, Serenity, as she was told to callher afterwards, had a new life created for her as Selenity Hoshi Moon with a night job at a social services office and an apartment to live in. That life had lasted for four years with Serenity dropping by occasionally to hide from the police. One day she had been laying around her home in tiger form when she realized that she hadn't thought once about Heero and the other pilots since her sixteenth birthday, she was also surprised when the feeling that usually surfaced when she thought of Heero didn't so much as stir. She told Serenity about this the next time she visited. Serenity had nodded in understanding and told her that she had finally let go of her previous life and that she was ready for training. This had confused her at first but soon it became apparent when Serenity had handed her a sword and began to teach her. Slowly Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft disappeared and was replaced by Selenity Hoshi Moon, even though her physical appearance had not changed as much as an iota. She understood how fighting for peace could bring it about and no longer believed in complete pacifism but still she would rather talk her way out of a war than fight it. Her new life had totally changed her from the innocent girl she used to be she was now a predator of those who had wronged a bounty hunter. And still the changes kept coming for after that a new facet had been added by the return of her memories of the Sliver Millennium.  
  
"I made a vow during the Silver Millennium to watch over and protect the princess with my life. To a certain extent I was carrying out that vow by watching over her lover," Selenity spoke after a long pause.   
  
"You believe that, don't you?" Zylstra chuckled and backed away from her.  
  
'You have no idea,' Selenity thought. 'You have absolutely no idea.'  
  
***  
Peacecraft Memorial Academy (8:00 AM)  
  
"Finally! I'm here!"   
  
Rini hopped out of the limousine Serenity had ordered to pick her up and looked at the mansion turned school. People her age and older littered the front lawn of the Peacecraft Memorial Academy waiting for school to start. Rini walked up the girl closest to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, excuse me? Do you know where the admissions office is?" Rini asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, I do. What's it to you, candy cane?" the girl sneered.  
  
The group of kids behind the girl began to snigger. This girl was obviously the queen bee, only the most popular girl in school could be this bitchy and have that many friends...or should I say 'sheep'. Rini stiffened at the girl's comment and immediately opened her mouth to tell the bitch that she shouldn't talk to royalty that way. Then Rini realized that here, in the past, her title would mean nothing. Rini quickly switched gears and decided a fight would start off the school year perfectly.  
  
"Actually, it means a lot to me. Not only do I need to get my schedule but I need to report you for whoring in public," Rini replied.  
  
"You must have damaged your brain when you hit that cotton candy stand, to think that I, Shina Shields, would give it up to any of these losers," the bitch laughed.  
  
'This is the girl I have to befriend? Not a snowball's chance in hell!'   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I just assumed with that outfit there was only one thing you could be doing," Rini said with her most innocent face.  
  
If Shina had been angry before now she was furious. There was no other word for it when a person's face turns red and steam rolls out their ears. Rini realized that Shina did look an awful lot like Darien and Zylstra with her blue black hair and blood red eyes. It also seemed like insanity might have been passed on, or at least the gene to be unarguably evil. Shina was about to reply when suddenly the school bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. The red-eyed wonder gave Rini a glare that promised of more to come and flounced off with her entourage a step behind her. Rini stared after Shina and sighed.  
  
'Just great, I'm not even here five minutes and I already know how this mission is going to turn out. How can that be the same Shina that I know? Maybe she's a schizophrenic, that would explain a lot.'   
  
"Don't sweat it, babe. That bitch has a two-by-four stuffed so far up her ass it's giving her brain damage," a voice said from behind.  
  
Rini whirled around to be face to face with a boy...  
  
***  
  
Senshi/Tenshi Mansion( 6:00 PM)  
  
It was the first time the G-boys had been into the huge dining room since they had been inthe mansion, or at least they couldn't remember it.   
  
'We can't remember much these days,' Quatre thought with some uncharacteristic irritation.   
  
He and his companions had been stuck in a remote wing of the mansion for awhile now and the last thing that Quatre could remember before waking up here was being on L4 Colony and trying to run his father's business and a hundred other things at the same time and now he was on Earth, in Japan to be specific, in the company of a large group of women who seemed to be trying to fight a war without anybody knowing about it. Quatre felt discomfited that these women were fighting when he and the other pilots could do it, they were innocents they shouldn't have to fight especially the blue-haired one that was always there when he woke up from his frequent fainting spells. Quatre stole a glance at the beautiful woman standing next to him and then blushed like a tomato when he saw that she was already looking at him, he peeked again and felt a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment that she too was a bright red.   
  
To take his mind off the blue-haired beauty he looked around the elegant dining room again so far only Serenity and Jim hadn't shown up and even with them here would be at least five extra places at the table. A tense silence had fallen over the room after an equally tense conversation had dwindled and died. Now, almost ten minutes later Quatre was starting to worry that either Wufei of Duo would do something rash if someone didn't say something soon. Quatre decided to go out on a limb and talk to the lady beside him.   
  
"I was wondering, miss, how did you come across this mansion? I own several all over the world and colonies, I actually own two here in Japan," Quatre started politely.   
  
"Call me Ami, please, Ami Mizuno. I believe Serenity and Amara somehow scared a poor fellow into selling them the place, I think from what they told me he was Arabian," Ami replied shyly, she had to keep reminding herself that this was *not* Apollo.  
  
"Ami Mizuno the scientist? I thought you looked familiar. You won the Nobel Prize because you discovered a real cure for Parkinson's disease, correct?" Quatre was thinking that the night was looking up when he realized soemthing. "Excuse me did you say Arabian?"  
  
Ami started to reply but was cut off when Serenity burst into the room with Jim but they weren't the only ones to walk through the door. A man and three women looked around all with guarded expressions except for one of the women who not only seemed to be a bit hyperactive but also had cat ears that were twitching back and forth. The black and purple haired woman who if he remembered correctly was named Hotaru ran to the new lady with black medium length spiky hair and actually squealed in delight.  
  
"Mel! Oh God, I missed you! How are things in the Leyline Dimension? Has Gene finally agreed to marry you? You have to tell me everything!" Hotaru babbled on not noticing that all the women in the room were sweatdropping and the red headed man seemed about ready to shoot her.   
  
"Everything's fine, Hotaru," Meflina laughed, returning her friend's hug.  
  
Serenity smiled a bit and turned to the rest of the room.  
  
"Everyone these are Melfina, Gene, Suzuka, and Asia," Serenity pointed at each of them in turn when she said their name. "They are friends of Jim and Hotaru. While they are staying here they will be helping us re-train the pilots."  
  
The pilots looked at each other in alarm and confusion. They were the gundam pilots, they were the best. What was there left to know?   
  
"Excuse me, lady, but what do you mean 're-train'? We don't need any more training,"he asked, his American accent getting worse from his agitation.  
  
"For once Maxwell is right, we are the gundam pilots who is more trained than us?" Wufei decided to add his two cents. His right hand swayed towards where his katana usually hung but stopped in mid-motion when he realized it wasn't there.  
  
"I mean that since it has been five *years* since the last time you really fought that you need a refresher course on the the basics of being a soldier," Serenity explained with a slight smirk.   
  
"So what do these civilians have to do with it? They don't look like any military I've ever seen," Trowa spoke briefly and was once again silent, he had used up his allotted words for the week.  
  
"I'll have you know I was part of the K'Taru K'Taru military police for five years," Asia exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Dishonorable discharge for not get the treasure of the Galactic Leyline," Suzuka replied.  
  
"That wasn't my fault!" Asia cried.  
  
Serenity blithely ignored the argument, albeit a bit one-sided one since Suzuka refused to take the bait, that was forming behind her and grinned maliciously at Wufei.  
  
"Gene will be helping with marksmanship, Asia with hand-to-hand combat,and Suzuka will be introducing you to the art of *real* swordfighting. I've seen some of you fool around with a katana and I have to say I'm..." Serenity stopped and smirked at Wufei, "greatly dissapointed in the way you handled yourselves."  
  
Wufei was red hot from anger, this onna had just insulted him. Not only him but his clan! They had been the best swordfighters in China before they were exiled. He was positive that that onna didn't know the difference between the hilt and the blade of a sword. If Serenity thought this Suzuka was better than him in any way then she was obviosly a bigger baka than even Maxwell.  
  
Michelle and Eve traded glances, something had to be said before Wufei's anger escalated beyond his control.   
  
"Why don't we sit down for dinner? You must all be famished. I belive we're having roast duck with an orange sauce," Michelle smiled gracefully and Haruka pulled out a chair for her.  
  
Everyone sat, thankful for the distraction. Serenity smiled to herself.   
  
'Oh, yes. Most interesting.'  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once again I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter. I just couldn't figure out what to write! This is shorter than my usual chapters but I think I did a great job with characterization. I think this might be my favorite chapter, well next to the last one of course but you don't know how ends now do you? Chapters should be coming A LOT quicker now that I have this one done, I know exactly where I'm going now. I have a question, I've seen a billion different spellings for the Sanq/Sinq/Canq/Cinq Kingdom, does anyone know which one is right? 


End file.
